


The Warlock's Gambit

by Patty4577



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-fix, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, smart arthur, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 89,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty4577/pseuds/Patty4577
Summary: Merlin goes to see the Great Dragon for advise on Morgana's awakening powers. But the Dragon frustrated with Merlin ignoring it decides to set him a challenge. To see if he can not only bring about the golden age of Albion but also keep Morgana away from her dark destiny. Set from episode 2X3 onward so spoilers. Pairings are Mergana and Arwen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently being posted on Fanfiction.net. But i wanted to post it here to reach out to a wider audience.

**Ok I’m having writing issues with Sisters and the Jedi at the moment. So after a fair bit of time and re-watching Merlin I’ve decided to add this as a contribution to the fanfic archives.  This idea came to me after re-watching ‘The nightmare begins’ and well this question came to mind. Why was Merlin determine to send Morgana to the Druids. Even though it is pretty much a death sentence to them. When he is in a much better position to help out.**

* * *

****

Merlin had snuck out of an Alcove after a couple of guards had absently passed it. He was making his way to the dungeons in the hope that maybe the Great Dragon Kilgharrah could help shed some light on the situation. In the last couple of days Morgana had been distraught as her magic had been slowly manifesting in the form of fire manipulation and explosions. Whilst Arthur, Uther and the rest of the castle were thinking that it was the work of a rouge sorcerer. Merlin and Gaius knew otherwise. But whilst Gaius was clear that any action would result in the both of them being outed and possibly executed, Merlin knew he could not stand by and let his friend suffer from something she had no understanding of. Add to the fact he more or less drove Morgana away with his indecision earlier it was becoming a battle of his heart vs his mind, with one side advocating to help her, whilst the other wanting to follow Gaius’s advice. In the end he decided that the Druids could be of use to him. They’re knowledge of magic and patience would be beneficial to some like Morgana. But the first thing is that he needed help finding them. So after arriving in the dungeons and picking up a torch he raced down the stone stairway to the cavern that had imprisoned him for two decades. After arriving on the ledge he peered out into the darkness to see where he could find the wise yet cryptic reptile. It didn’t take long for the Dragon to come flying out of the darkness and landing on his outcrop and deciding to get straight to the point Merlin spoke first.

“I need your help. Do you know where the Druids are?”

The Dragon had shuffled his forelegs as he settled onto the outcrop.

“First you must tell me why you seek them?” He asked.

“That doesn’t matter.”

It does to me.”

“I need to ask them something.” Merlin replied frantically. The dragon was now beginning to catch on that the Warlock was hiding something.

“I’ve lived for over a thousand years. Seen civilisations rise and fall, do not believe that you can lie to me.” Kilgharrah responded leering slightly just to press home the point.  Merlin realising he was caught decided to confess the real reason.

“I need their help.” Merlin looked back at the Dragon but when he remained silent, he just sighed.

“Someone I care about needs their help.”

“You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana.” Kilgharrah replied once he caught on to who Merlin was referring to. Merlin was insulted when he heard the Dragon call her like that.

“She’s not a witch. She’s my friend.”

“She cannot be trusted.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It would be better if wit”

“Stop calling her that.” Merlin interrupted.

“It would be better if the witch never knew of the true extent of her powers.” Kilgharrah finished. Merlin still shocked and mildly angry that Morgana was being referred to in such a low manner went on the defensive.

“You’re wrong, I know her. She has a good heart.” The Dragon on the other hand was not convinced.

“You failed to heed my advice and it brought grave consequences.” Merlin became even more agitated.

“I won’t abandon her.” He retorted. The both of them have reached an impasse in the conversation. Merlin was determined to find a way to help Morgana but Kilgharrah was determined to keep the Warlock on task even if it meant having to break his heart. However Kilgharrah had noticed something that was missing in the conversation. Why did Merlin want the druids to help but wasn’t willing to do the task himself. To teach the King’s Ward how to control and embrace her magic.

“If you say that then let me ask you this. Why did you not try to reveal your own magic to her? Why pass on the duty of teaching her to a people whose existence is already in constant peril. If your trust is so great then why not make the biggest step and try to show her your own powers?” Merlin was dumbfounded that the Dragon could go from outright being against Morgana to trying to see why he wasn’t helping her.  Initially he wanted to say Gaius warned him away from the idea. But honestly he realised that a part of him was afraid how Morgana would react. She was already losing sleep because of her own magic. He had no idea how she would react to his own.

“Then you suggest that I help her directly instead? Why tell me to stay away if all you have to go off is some prophecy that hasn’t come to pass yet.” He asked. Kilgharrah just sighed.

“Because whilst you may be willing to see the good in her. I however am convinced otherwise. There is a small amount of darkness building in her heart ever since she was adopted by Uther and it will continue to grow. If she was to learn her powers it could prevent Albion from ever emerging. But since you have ignored my advice and continue to do so now then I offer a challenge to you. If you can teach her magic and prevent her from turning to evil then I will be of service to you unconditionally. If not then you must never doubt my advice again and follow it directly to the letter.”   Merlin was pleased and suspicious about this. This is his chance to not only help his friend but also gain a valuable ally in helping Arthur bring magic to the land. But at the same time he knew that Kilgharrah’s actions while well-meaning wasn’t always helpful and can at times be self-serving. This challenge was basically his way of telling Merlin that if you go down this line of action. You alone must bare the consequences. No matter the cost.  Realising this opportunity, he decided to accept Kilgharrah’s challenge.

“I accept this challenge.  I will help Morgana out, no matter the cost.”

“Very well then you warlock. But be warned if you do succeed in this, there will be others who can take her place.” With that Kilgharrah stretched himself off the rock before flying off into the cavern leaving a confused and frustrated Merlin standing there.

* * *

**So that’s chapter one. Let me know what you think and remember; review, follow and favourite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the moment we have all been waiting for. The big reveal and the first of many steps for Merlin to help bring about Albion.  While coming up for some of the concepts in this story I had taken a look at some of the commentaries that were up on YouTube. One of them included Katie (Morgana) and Colin (Merlin). Having to retake a scene in the episode ‘The Beginning of the End.” The main reason was because they have thought that the interaction between them was too sexy. The rest of the fanbase would like to disagree on that fact. Up to the point where many in the YouTube comments (these were older ones) were wishing that Katie would take over the writing duties. But no we are getting a little off topic and yeah I think your starting to get the idea for the other ship besides Arwen. Anyway love the reception and the feedback so on with the show.**

* * *

 

The next night Merlin was exhausted. On top of having to deal with Arthur’s usual jobs it had appeared the prat’s self-awareness decided to work. Apparently he was suspicious and perhaps a touch jealous that flowers had appeared in Morgana’s chambers. Which he didn’t remember seeing yesterday, or at least before he had passed Merlin in the hallway outside. Between the jobs he had decided to take it upon himself to make a few adjustments to the list of suspects Arthur and Sir Leon were going to arrest (i.e. erased a couple of names).Therefore making  his life was more hectic than usual.  There were only two reasons he wasn’t asleep yet. One was because Gaius had given him a vial of a modified sleeping draught to give to Morgana. Two he knew that tonight is where his challenge would start. Tonight he would reveal his magic to Morgana and hopefully get her to agree to learn from him. He soon found himself at the door to her chambers and was about to knock when Morgana opened the door. Keeping his head down he slowly walked into the room before facing her. Seeing Morgana alone was already enough to make himself nervous. Add to the fact her faced was tear stained and had bags under the eyes told him she had not slept well either. Deciding that the best way to break the silence was to start with his official purpose for the visit.

“Gaius asked me to deliver this.”   He said. Looking at her face he could see her jade eyes wander between the bottle in his hands before back to himself.

“I don’t need any potion. Thank you.” She quickly replied. Merlin quickly turned his head towards the door before Morgana spoke up again.

“Merlin. Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare I was upset.” Her voice was breaking and Merlin could see the tears forming up in her eyes. To him this was heartbreaking seeing that she was having trouble understanding something which was both new and dangerous to her. He was also upset and angry for her at the three people who were making this situation a reality. First at Gaius for deciding that the best remedy was to dismiss it out of hand as delusions. Kilgharrah for thinking that she would turn to evil and having no faith in his abilities. Finally Uther who’s unjust laws and behaviour which allowed her to grow up fearing that her powers are a danger to everyone. This image alone was enough to spur him onwards.

“I know. I hadn’t said anything to anyone.”  He replied.  Morgana was becoming even more overwhelmed by this and quickly walked away from the door keeping her head down.

“I’m sorry. It’s usually Gwen who usually has to deal with me when I’m like this.”

“I don’t mind.” Merlin replied. “Maybe I can help”.

“I doubt that.” She retorted bitterly.

“You’d be surprised.”  Merlin spoke as he closed the door. Morgana turned her head at him with a curious expression. Collecting his thoughts quickly, Merlin now knew that this was the moment of no return. He would either walk out of this room proud that he was able to help his friend. Or ashamed for leaving her in the darkness when she needed him the most.

“I understand. I realise how frightening all this is for you.  Especially for you.”  Morgana was now becoming even more curious. Whereas Merlin knew he was just putting off the inevitable.

“Why especially for me?” she asked cautiously.

“You’re the King’s Ward. You know his hatred better than anyone.” He replied

“That’s what you think has been happening to me? The dreams. The fire. You think it was magic!?” Morgana responded, having become more frantic between each word. Merlin now knew it was time. He could only hope that he wouldn’t regret it. Or at least long enough for Kilgharrah to say ‘I told you so’ and go on about how destiny couldn’t be altered.

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying. It’s your magic which is causing all these things to happen.” Merlin exclaimed before calming himself. Morgana looked at him carefully. She was now wandering where this experience came from. What would have caused him to come to that conclusion?

“How do you know this Merlin?” She asked. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath he knew this moment is now inevitable.

“It’s because I have magic Morgana.”  He breathed out.  He looked towards Morgana and was anxious to see her reaction. On the bright side it would mean she wouldn’t be alone in Camelot. On the other hand given her nature it could end with her shouting at him before accidently unleashing her magic. Unfortunately the blank look on her face indicated more towards the latter than the former.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Morgana considered herself to be an open minded woman. One who can see the perspectives of everyone and everything around her? But to have her friend, the bumbling servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot admit that he had magic. She was so confused by it all and initially thought that this was an attempt by Merlin to cheer her up. But the stoic look on his face said otherwise. Morgana then remembered how Merlin didn’t had remained silent when she visited him at Gaius’s chambers last night and slowly became enraged.

“How long have you had magic she asked?” She asked shakily.

“I’ve had it all my life.  I was already levitating objects and setting things on fire with just my gaze only a few minutes after I was born.” He replied honestly. Merlin was now bracing himself for the backlash that making his secret known will cause.

“Then tell me why last night you didn’t tell me then? Why did you leave me alone with just my thoughts? I was scared and confused at what’s happening to me and you said nothing!” Morgana exclaimed frantically. While she was doing that her eyes flashed gold for a quick second and Merlin quickly noticed it. However that second was enough to knock him off his feet and back first into the wall.  On impact his body gave out slightly but thankfully he remained conscious and more or less upright. Morgana however became frantic.

“Merlin!” she shouted.  Concerned about the effect her magic had on him. However it caused her emotions to spike once again and her eyes to glow gold. This in turn caused a nearby chair to be lifted off the ground and come flying towards him.

“ _ástyntan”._  He said as he raised his left hand and the chair stopped in mid-flight and just hovered in the air. Morgana was now in a state between shock and amazement. He just stopped something with his magic not only quickly. But in her mind effortlessly.  Merlin knowing Morgana was no longer putting any force behind the chair quickly and quietly lowered back to the floor.  He then turned to Morgana who had ran up and hugged him burying her head into his chest muttering sorry repeatedly. Merlin quite shocked by the action did nothing else for a second before he slowly bought his arms around her. They stayed like this for what seemed like the entire night but in reality only a couple of minutes before Morgana’s breathing evened out.  When it did she lifted her head to noticed how close she was to Merlin. Blushing slightly she moved back to a more respectable distance before Merlin decided to speak up before the silence turned awkward.

“I didn’t tell you because of a variety of different reasons. Namely I was scared about this situation myself. Here you are one of the last people the King will ever suspect of having magic suddenly manifesting it. Thus it would lead to this situation and I feared that if I told you about my powers then you would tell on me to the King. But also I was afraid on the burden I would be placing on you. Because not only would you be carrying your secret but mine as well. This is why I needed time to process all of it. Because it has emerged so suddenly .You have magic and not only that but it’s showing signs of being particularly strong. But with the way things are, you’ll more than likely reveal yourself by accident in front everyone, unless you get help.” He explained.

“And your offering to help me control it?” She asked hopefully. To her this one of the few things that has gone right in the last few days.  Merlin gave a small smile.

“Yes but not to control it. But to embrace it. Magic is now a part of your life now and it shouldn’t be something that is to be feared. But one that is to be respected and cherished. Also I’m doing this is because I had no one show me this growing up in Ealdor. I’m not about to let that happen to you.” He said with determination. Morgana had a small relieved grin on her face. Before it fell into a frown.

“But as long as Uther is still King we won’t be able to show it openly.” She said. Merlin was worried about this as this was what the Dragon had warned him about. The darkness in Morgana’s heart which is directed at Uther. He knew he was already revealing a lot tonight just by exposing his magic. But if he had any chance of stopping Morgana’s dark destiny. He had open up a bit more.

“No your right the chances of that happening would be as likely to come with the day Arthur is able to put on his own clothes correctly without help.” He joked at the last bit and Morgana giggled a bit at that thought.

“But you always said that Arthur was always a better man than his father. So I was wondering, what you would say to that could become a reality?  A day where Arthur brings magic back to the land with us by his side.”  He said.

“I would do anything to make that happen.” She replied with determination. Seeing that as confirmation Merlin decided to continue.

“There is a druid prophecy that states that Once and Future King will lead bring about a golden age where he brings magic back to the land and unites the kingdoms with the warlock Emrys.” He said. Morgana was processing what was just said. She knew that when Merlin mentioned the Once and Future King he was referring to Arthur. While she admits that he has a good heart and despite Uther’s harshness he does have the makings of a brilliant leader. But at the same time he’s still incredibly arrogant and unless provoked correctly he would always stick by his father. But what she can’t get around was who Emrys was. Merlin said he would be the one that helps Arthur and so far the likely candidate for that would be Merlin himself. Suddenly she realised that Merlin was more than a candidate. He was Emrys himself. Which she revealed.

“Arthur’s the Once and Future King. That would mean that you are Emrys.” She said.

“The one and only.” Merlin replied.

“That makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. I mean in every situation Arthur finds himself in its always something which requires magic to escape from. That means you have been using it to help him.”

“Yes and before you ask I have done it since my arrival here a year ago and have actually lost count of how many times I have saved the prat.”  Morgana was thrilled that she now knew that she wasn’t alone and wished she could continue talking to Merlin forever. Unfortunately time was not on their side as they both realised the time.

“Thank you Merlin for doing this.  I’m grateful that you’re helping me and for trusting me with your secret. You have my word I will not tell a soul about this especially Uther. Hopefully we can help achieve this prophecy together and who knows; maybe one day people would come to see magic as a force for good.”

“Don’t worry about it Morgana. Soon things will get better you’ll see. Anyway I better get back before Gaius gets worried.” With that Merlin and Morgana walked to the door and he walked out. Before he walked out of earshot Morgana called out to him.

“Oh Merlin.”

“Yes milady?”

“Sleep well.”

“I will and you too.” With that he turned back and walked down the hall whilst Morgana closed the door and walked back to her bed.

Merlin was quietly walking down the stairs and he was almost at Gaius’s chambers. Just a few more meters and sleep. Unfortunately when he reached the bottom the Prince of prats was waiting for him.

“This has to stop.” Arthur called out before continuing whilst Merlin turned around.

“The King would have your head and there’s no point denying it.”

“Denying what?” Merlin asked pretending that he didn’t know what the Prince was talking about.

“Your affections for the Lady Morgana.” Arthur replied. Merlin just chuckled and began walking away.

“Right.”

“Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women.” Arthur said as he place a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Well if such a person existed I would.”

“Stick to girls who are more… how can I put it? On your level.”

“Thanks.”

“She can’t be your friend. Let alone anything else.” He cautioned.

“Yeah I know.” Merlin acknowledged.  Arthur then clapped his shoulder and began to walk off.

“You can’t hide anything from me, Merlin.” He said walking away from the warlock.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Merlin chuckled. Before turning back and walking towards Gaius’s chambers. So far Morgana knows his magic, he knew her’s and the only thing Arthur suspects out of all this is a supposed crush. He knew about his small crush on her and always had a hint that she might have reciprocated it. But that’s all there was right. Add to the fact he is so far proving Kilgharrah wrong and everything is ok.  Right? 

**Remember follow, favourite and review and I’ll see you later.**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Onwards into the third chapter and this will finish off the ground work for “The Nightmare Begins”. One of my biggest criticisms with Season 2 of the show was pushing Morgana off to the side in an attempt to reduce the audience’s attachment to her. That way when she does finally turn to the dark side they wouldn’t miss her that much. Yeah I know she wasn’t the central focus of the show but I had felt that there were a lot of missed opportunities with including her in some of the adventures. Also given the way her magic flares up whenever her emotions go out of control is going to be a bit of a plot point in the early stages. Plus it would add to that extra challenge for Merlin when teaching her. Anyway I’m rambling so on we go.**

* * *

 

Merlin had awaked early the next morning, pleased with himself. He had told Morgana about his magic and she had agreed to let him teach her. To him this was a cause for celebration and he felt that nothing could go wrong. Or at least that’s what he thought before he saw Gaius look at him from the table with his eyebrow raised.

“Oh… Hello Gaius.” Merlin said.

“Good morning Merlin. I’m surprised that you had actually gotten yourself up early.” Replied Gaius suspiciously. Merlin can tell what his mentor was thinking and decided to play along with the cheery mood until Gaius would inevitably ask what has happened.

“What can I say? It’s a beautiful day the sun is shining and the birds are singing. So I figure I would enjoy the peace for now. Well at least until I have to drag Arthur out of bed.” Merlin spoke while he went around to one of the bowls of what he guessed was porridge while talking to Gaius.

“I thought you would be sleeping a bit later. After all it was a bit late when you have gotten back from Morgana’s chambers.” Merlin tensed a bit as he remembered what had happened last night. A part of him knew that Gaius would become suspicious about what had happened.

“Well I stayed with her and talk to her a bit about what was going on. She eventually calmed down and thanked me for helping her.” He answered calmly.

“And this talk you had with Morgana. Did it involve your unusual abilities?”

“No. Why?” Merlin replied a bit too quickly. Gaius merely responded by raising his eyebrows and Merlin just sighed knowing he just exposed himself.

“I told Morgana that not only she had magic. But also about my magic and I have offered to help her.” Merlin answered. Gaius looked frustrated.

“I thought I told you not to get involved.”

“And I can understand why Gaius. But you should have seen her last night she was a total mess. I initially thought that maybe I can get her to the Druid’s to help.” Gaius went from frustrated to shocked. He knew the consequences about that line of thought would lead. But then he noticed something, the warning bells haven’t rang yet. This means that Morgana was still in the Citadel but knowing his wayward apprentice something or most likely someone had convinced him otherwise as to make the decision he just did.

“But you have told her about your magic which tells me that you didn’t do that. So what did the Dragon have to say about all this?”

“He initially said that Morgana was destined for evil and that she should never find out about the extent of her powers.  But he said that if I tell her about my magic, she might have a chance to stay with us.” Merlin replied with determination, leaving out the fact that the Dragon had only agreed to it in the form of a challenge rather than a solution. Gaius however was sceptical.

“Merlin, you know that while the Dragon is wise he can also be incredibly manipulative. Just be careful when dealing with him. But back to Morgana, I have kept her potential for magic a secret. To have her not only knowing about her powers but also your own could put both of your lives into jeopardy.”  Merlin’s face hardened with determination at his mentor.

“Maybe it’s a risk worth taking. Maybe the reason why Morgana would turn to evil is because we just stood by and have left her alone. You believe that she would be safe as the King’s Ward but she’s not. I’m sorry about this Gaius but what you are doing is not looking after her.”  Gaius was taken aback by the situation.

“And as the King’s Ward her situation different to yours.” The physician retorted.

“Yes because until last night she was alone whilst I had you. Growing by myself in Ealdor were some of the loneliest in my life and I couldn’t bear to see her go through the same thing now. Ever since I have met you I have learnt everything that is good and right about magic through you. She needs someone like that in her life and if you’re going to do it then I will.” Merlin answered. When he finally noticed Gaius he noticed that the physician looked older. As in he looked tired and worn out after having to deal with the trials of the world. Finally he spoke.

“I know that you have a good heart Merlin and while we may disagree on our methods. We both want Morgana to feel happy and to stay loyal to Camelot. I’ll stand by your side on this Merlin but from now on take care. Oh and when you do start teaching her, do so here. It would be easier to explain to Uther or anyone else as to why she was here rather than you in her chambers.” Merlin was happy about this development and immediately hugged Gaius.

“Thank You.”

“You can thank me when Morgana is no longer frightened. Anyway you should have your breakfast before you have to wake Arthur up.” Merlin had a quick look out the window and realised by the position of the sun that his royal pratness would have to be up soon.  

* * *

 

After a quick breakfast with Gaius he went off to the kitchen to collect Arthur’s breakfast before heading to the Prince’s chambers. Along the way he bumped right into Gwen who was heading back from Morgana’s chambers. 

“Good morning Merlin.” She greeted brightly.

“Morning Gwen, how are you today?”

“I’m doing alright. I’m just on my way to the kitchen collect Morgana’s breakfast. She’s in a particularly happy mood today.”

“Yeah I had a talk to her last night.”

“She did say that’s what happened but didn’t go into detail as to what it was you two talked about.”

“Unfortunately Morgana made me swear to keep it a secret about it. But I’m sure she’ll tell you once everything goes back to normal.”

“That’s alright. Though we’ll probably be seeing her back to her fiery self later during court.”    Gwen responded. While she was a bit curious as to what Merlin said to her mistress/ friend last night, the maidservant decided that as long as Morgana was happy she was happy. The two servants now realising they were in the kitchen picked up the trays for their respective masters and knew they would have to part ways from here.

“Well... I better being going, you know how Arthur is when I have to wake him up.”

“Alright then Merlin sees you later.”  She replied and went off back to Morgana’s chambers.

When Merlin arrived at Arthur’s chamber’s he was once again greeted to the sight of the Prince laying on his front. What made the sight extra amusing was that one of his feet were hanging off of the edge and his head was laying on the sight with a bit of drool running from his open mouth. After silently laughing at the sight, Merlin then placed the tray he was carrying on a table and went over and grabbed Arthur’s leg to get him up. In response to this the Prince groaned.

“Good morning Cabbage Head.” He greeted cheerily. Arthur however was the exact opposite.

“I assume that the reason your trying to drag me out of bed is because you have my breakfast?”

“That’s correct.” Merlin replied. Arthur however wasn’t in the mood of dealing with his manservant’s pleasant attitude this morning. But at the same time was curious about his behaviour.

“Alright what’s got you so energetic today?”

“Me. Oh just enjoying the prospect of a new day.”

“Well seeing as your so enthusiastic then; you can prepare my armour, do my laundry scrub the floors, do the laundry and clean out the stables. After lunch I’ll need you down on the grounds as part of a demonstration for the new squires and have my sword sharpened after that.” Arthur listed while he was sarcastically matching Merlin’s enthusiasm.

“Can’t wait.” Merlin gritted with through his teeth.

“Anyway, just help me get dressed.”

“I still can’t believe that a grown man and the future king of Camelot still require someone else to help with changing his clothes.”

“Merlin.”

“Shut Up.”

“Exactly”.

* * *

 

Later in the day Merlin was grumbling about as he was cleaning the stall for Arthur’s gelding. The day was not even over yet and already he wanted to go to bed. Still the only thing which was keeping him motivated was the fact that Morgana was feeling a lot better since last night and the prospect of teaching her magic. Speaking of her just as he was about to spread out another pile of hay onto the floor he heard a voice behind him.

“Merlin.”

“Milady.” Merlin replied.

“Merlin you know I won’t get angry at you for being informal.” Said Morgana.

“It’s not you or Arthur I’m worried about.”

“I’m not going to let Uther punish you for being nice to me.”  Merlin understood that response. One of the things he has admired about her was her determination to stand by those she loves. Unfortunately it can also lead her to becoming quite vengeful. Not wanting that to happen and feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of the king Merlin spoke up.

“I’ve handled worse. Besides, we both know that Arthur would make up some story about me being an idiot.” He smiled. Morgana can’t help but share hers as well.

“True but how long do you think that will last?”

“As long as it takes to achieve our destiny.”

“Of course. After hearing you telling me about it, helping you would be the least I can do.”

“Thank You.” Replied Merlin. They enjoyed the silence for about a minute but eventually it became awkward for the two of them.

“Anyway Merlin I was wondering if we can start our magic lessons tonight?” She asked. Merlin’s eyes widened in anticipation.

“Sure but it would have to be when Gwen goes home of course.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Should I be worried for her?” faking concern. Though a part of him knew that if the future Kilgharrah spoke of came true. Then Morgana and Gwen’s friendship would be shattered. Morgana just laughed it off.

“Not to worry Merlin. I’ll just send her home early.”

“Ok so I’ll deliver your sleeping draught and we can get started.”

“Sounds like a plan.  Anyway I have to get going, Uther is expecting me to be in court and today it’s the nobilities turn to be heard.”

“I’ll ask Gaius to bring a headache tonic to you later then.”

“Thank You Merlin and enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too Morgana.” With that the lady went off in the direction of the council chambers. Merlin smiled to himself for a bit pleased at what’s been accomplished. But then remembered there was a whole bunch of chores between now and tonight and went back to work. Though not before he heard a noise behind him. When he turned around, all the warlock could see was a horse looking at him from a stall across the floor.

“What are you looking at?” He asked and the horse turned its head away. Merlin deciding not to think too much of went back to work.

* * *

 

**Remember. Review, favourite and follow.**

**See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok now we get to the fourth chapter and this is where we finish off 2X03. Loving the reviews so far and I’m glad that you’re all enjoying it. Also I didn’t intend for the ending to be ambiguous at all. Mainly for the fact that I was playing with Merlin’s paranoia for a bit and trying to add a bit of comedy. But that being said, there will be someone who does discover Merlin’s secret and trust me it’s not for the betterment of Camelot. I won’t give anything away because there is nothing to give away. But I’d like to see where your thoughts lie. Is it someone from the series? Is it another character from the Arthurian legends? Is it an OC? Who knows but anyway the show must go on.**

* * *

 

Morgana was sitting in her chair at Uther’s right side. Normally this place would be occupied by the Queen but since Ygraine died she had taken it instead. At this point in time she was listening to Arthur give the reports about the suspects he, Leon and the Knights had rounded up in an attempt to find the “rouge sorcerer”.

“While the suspects have confessed everything they know. The information is outdated as any reported campsites and dwellings have appeared to be abandoned. Finally all of them have confessed to having any idea on the individual who has attacked Morgana’s chambers.” Arthur spoke. Uther was sitting in his throne frustrated that the efforts to find out the perpetrator were fruitless.

“What about the patrols have they noticed anything unusual?”

“I’m afraid not.” Uther then turned to Morgana.

“Morgana, did either you or your maid see anyone at all?”

“Neither myself nor Gwen have noticed anything out of the ordinary. The only other person who shows up to my chamber since this whole thing had started was Merlin.”  Uther then turned to the Warlock and looked at him curiously.

“I assume that you have seen nothing as well?”

“Nothing milord.” Uther was becoming even more frustrated that his attempts to find the sorcerer responsible for the attacks on Morgana’s chambers were yielding little results. Also since the suspects in the dungeons have associated themselves with people of magic they would have to be executed as well. But the king decided to take advantage of the lack of results

“For the time being we have to assume this sorcerer has left the city and quite possibly the kingdom. Until we can be sure of his apprehension, double the patrols around the borders.

“Yes father and the suspects.”

“They have nothing of use to us. Release them for the time being but keep surveillance. Their freedom can be used as a trap for their allies.”

“Of course.” While, Arthur had been obediently quiet throughout the session he was slightly disturbed by his father’s way of thinking. There was only one other man he knew of that used his own people as bait and he hoped that he never has to see him again.

When court was dismissed Morgana walked away in a mixture of relief and dread. The people who were rounded up by Uther would be freed but that would be an illusion. She had felt guilty of how they were locked away for something that was out of her hands. Before Morgana can contemplate further on the situation, she heard a noise from behind and saw Gaius and Merlin.

“Milady would you be able spare a few moments?” he ask.

“Of course Gaius.”  Morgana followed the two back to the physician’s chambers. When the three arrived back Merlin had let Morgana and Gaius in first before closing the door. When they had gotten comfortable, Gaius spoke.

“I understand that the last few days have been troubling but you must understand why I denied telling you about your magic.”

“Well it’s a start.”

“I’m sure you know that being the King’s Ward means that you’ll be one of the last people he would ever suspect of having magic. But your powers have been manifesting for a lot longer than just a few days ago.” It didn’t take Morgana long to understand that Gaius was referring to her nightmares.

“You knew about my nightmares from the beginning haven’t you?” She exclaimed. Gaius had the sense to look ashamed and allowed her to vent.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like that to suffer with the visions I have? What it’s like seeing the ones you love either suffer or die in the future because of fate. Now that my magic has manifested further you seek to keep on denying my own nature and to leave in the dark, scared and alone all in the name of keeping me safe. Well guess what Gaius that has backfired spectacularly!” Morgana was breathing heavily by the time she was finished and Gaius had his head turned away looking hurt but he then put it behind him.

“No I do not and I admit that if it wasn’t for Merlin and another person then I would have kept on doing it. Living through the Great Purge was one of the most frightening periods of my life. In order to keep myself on Uther’s good graces I had to give up almost everyone I knew up to him. There are still those I’ve helped smuggled out of Camelot and have kept their survival hidden. But it doesn’t make the situation any different. The reasons I’ve had to deny the existence of your powers was in hindsight an unwise decision. But I would still do it if it was meant to keep you safe.” Morgana was processing what Gaius was saying and she was torn. While she understood Gaius’s decisions she still felt they were inadequate. But as much as she wanted to, holding a grudge against him would be counter-productive to trying to learn about her magic. Especially if it meant to get Merlin to help her.  Speaking of the Warlock, Merlin had been quiet the whole time and decided to speak up.

“If it makes you feel better, those visions weren’t un-noticed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that time Sophia and her father came to stay here and you had a vision that she would drown Arthur?” Merlin asked and Morgana nodded.

“Turns out that they were Sidhe, creatures which guard the gates to Avalon and only care about themselves. Well turns that that Aulfric needed to use Arthur in a ritual to get Sophia back home...”

“Which would have led to Arthur’s death, yes I remember it.” Morgana exclaimed.

“So I followed them to the lake and by the end of the day, one royal pratt still alive, two dead Sidhe and nearly a week in the stocks for my efforts.” Merlin chuckled on the last one. Morgana laughed as well and had pretty much begged Uther to ease up on Merlin’s time for saving the prince. Which he eventually did though only by changing it from a week to five days.  

“It’s good to know that I’m saving his royal pain. Still one question remains. I assume the Sidhe are powerful so how did you defeat them.”

“That will be revealed in good time milady.” Merlin replied. Morgana had pouted a bit but couldn’t stay mad at him. The two were soon bought out of their little world when they heard Gaius clearing his throat.

“In regards to that. I think it’s wise that we conduct your lessons here rather than in your chambers. Unless you want people getting suspicious?”

“No of course not.” Replied Morgana.

“How about we get started tonight?” Asked Merlin.

“That would be lovely.  I will see you then.” Morgana then walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Later that night, after she had dismissed Gwen. Morgana quietly walked from her chambers down to Gaius’s and Merlin’s quarters. She knocked on the wooden door and Merlin opened and welcomed her inside. Gaius was sitting at the wooden table reading a large book when he noticed the two.

“Milady is you ready for your first lesson?”

“Of course.”

“Good, the first thing we need to do is to connect with your mind with your magic fully. First I need you to close your eyes.”  Gaius instructed and Morgana followed. For a moment she saw nothing but darkness but then she saw a gold ball of light hovering in front of her.  Morgana was looking on with awe as she wondered what to do next. But she felt something comforting from the light which beckoned her closer. Just as she was about to touch it, the light turned into a raging fire ball. Its appearance had caused Morgana to stumble back scared. She was not only afraid of the intensity of the flame. But how it has taken an emerald green colour. Before she can back up any further, a voice called out in her mind.

_“Morgana don’t be afraid of the flame.”_

_“Merlin?”_

_“I’m here Morgana. Remember don’t be afraid of the flame.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because the colour it takes represents the darkness inside you. You must reach in if you want to fully master your powers._

_“But what if I get burned?”_

_“You won’t. Whatever happens is just an illusion. This is the first step to embracing your magic.”_

_“Alright”._ Morgana reached into the flame and when she did, she saw it change. It went from green and uncontrollable to yellow and stable. She then, closed her hand inside it and the fire shrank until it disappeared into her palm. At this point in time she opened her eyes and saw Gaius and Merlin were staring at her. Merlin was the first to speak.

“Well milady may I be the first to congratulate you on beginning your magic.”

“Wow. Thank you Merlin. So does this mean I can start using spells?” She asked. Gaius, then spoke.

“Let’s start with lighting a candle. Merlin here will demonstrate.” Gaius looked at his ward and gestured to him.

“ _Forbaernan”_. With that word the candle in front of him lit up and Morgana looked on in awe. But she was also apprehensive.

“Now you try it.”

“Umm maybe I should wait till tomorrow night?”

“Don’t be afraid Morgana. Just remember magic is a part of you and it won’t hurt you.” Merlin said, trying to ease her apprehension.  Morgana then looked at an unlit candle in the room. She pointed her fingers out and repeated the spell. What shocked her was that nothing happened. Merlin decided to help her out.

“With casting spells, there needs to be a certain amount of drive behind it. I’ve heard that beginner sorcerers have had trouble with basic incantations because of this.  You just need to assure yourself that the candle will light when you command it.”

“Alright.”

“Good and try it again.” Gaius instructed. Morgana looked at the candle and repeated the spell.

“ _Forbaernan_.” This time her eyes flashed gold and the candle lit up.

“I did it.” Morgana exclaimed happily and in the heat of the moment, reached out and hugged Merlin. The Warlock was initially taken off guard by the sudden show of affection and returned the hug. As much as she enjoyed this, she released Merlin and stepped back from him.

“Thank you both for helping me.”

“It’s our pleasure milady.” Said Gaius.

“Any way I’d better be going back to my chambers. See you tomorrow.” With that she waved good bye and walked out. Once she left Gaius turned to look at Merlin.

“What?” The Warlock asked.

“Nothing, just be careful for both of your stakes.”

“Oh come on Gaius.” Merlin exclaimed.

“And I’m implying nothing of the sort. Though as much as you care for her. Being her friend is a risk enough and anything more will land you both in grave trouble.”

“I know but it’s not like she’ll be returning those feelings anytime soon?”

“Let’s hope not. For both your sakes.”

* * *

 

In a ruined castle far away from Camelot. A tall woman with blonde hair and wearing a red dress was looking on at what’s going on in Camelot through her crystal was both interested and concerned at what’s happening in Camelot. Before she could ponder further on what she saw, there came a noise from behind her and a younger woman appeared. She was wearing a black cloak with the hood down and her brown hair was tied back in a loose bun. She also had slightly tanned skin and blue eyes which look like as cold as ice. The younger woman then kneeled in front of the older one.

“Milady I have given the ingredients to the potion Jonas had wanted for his master.”

“Very good my apprentice. Hopefully whatever that Troll has planned will buy us some time, while I make some adjustments to the plan.”

“How so?”

“It needn’t concern you for the time being. An unknown opponent has appeared and will need to be taken out quietly. But for the time being I’ll let him have the lead.”

“Of course Milady.” The apprentice had answered.

“Anyway for now Branwen, you can turn in for the night. I don’t have anything that needs teaching until the morning.”

“Of course Lady Morgause.” With that Branwen turned around and left, leaving Morgause to her thoughts.  When she looked into the crystal again she played back the image of Gaius and Merlin beginning their lessons with Morgana. She’ll let the two complete the hard work of teaching the basic’s out of the way first. But after that she will reunite with her sister and teach her into using her magic to take down Uther and everything down with him. It would also make for a great Irony to see the hard work of such simple fools be destroyed by the very person who they sought to help.

* * *

 

**Well that’s the end of that chapter. Let me know how you think and remember. Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**See Ya.**

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back people. As you can already guess I’m throwing in Morgause into the mix a lot earlier and yes she knows about Merlin’s magic. No she doesn’t know about him being Emrys and in regards to the prophecy of the Once and Future King. Well I think you can guess what she thinks of it. Why would I do this? Let’s find out.**

* * *

 

A week later, Morgana was making progress in controlling her magic. Whilst her dreams still plagued her sleep, they weren’t as bad as usual. Clearly happy about the progress she was making, one evening just after she left. Merlin had snuck down to the cavern to tell Kilgharrah what he had been up to.

“I was wondering when you would come back down here.” The dragon said looking down from the rock he was sitting on.

“Sorry, this week has been busy. Between teaching Morgana magic and dealing with Arthur’s usual demands it’s been tough.” Merlin replied.

“Yes, from what I’ve seen the witch has been progressing quite well. But I hope you are prepared for the immediate consequences for your actions.”

“What do you mean?”

“The witch’s fate was for her to become evil and destroy the golden age you and Arthur will usher in. But because of your actions, her path is now becoming clouded. The result is now fate is trying to get the witch back on her intended path.”

“You can’t honestly believe that the Triple Goddess or fate or destiny is going to try destroying everything I’ll attempt to do. I’m prepared to face down whatever forces that mean any harm to my friends.”

“Your courage is commendable and I do not doubt your resolve. But anything is possible now. The question is are you capable of dealing with it?”

“Of course.”

“Then for the time being we have no issue. Bar the outstanding one of you freeing me.” Merlin just shook his head in frustration.

“Yes. I remember that and I hope you remember that when I do free you, Camelot will not be harmed.”

“You have my word young Warlock.” The Dragon replied with a malicious grin. Though it was so small that Merlin failed to notice. Merlin currently satisfied of the situation turned back and left Kilgharrah to his musings.

* * *

 

 

Early the next morning, Morgana was up early and was meditating in her chambers. She had been gradually learning the basics in elemental magic, defensive magic and healing magic. The third one Gaius had noted she had a particularly strong skill in. As she was contemplating on her magic and the progress associated with it. She heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” She called and Gwen came in holding her breakfast tray.

“Good morning milady, I’m surprise to see you up this early.”

“I wasn’t feeling comfortable sleeping, so decided to do some reading.”

“Where’s the book?” Gwen asked. Morgana quickly racked her mind for any form of explanation. It was then she quickly came up with one.

“I gave it back to Merlin.” She replied a bit too quickly. Gwen shot her mistress a sceptical look and decided to look into it later.  After setting up the table for breakfast, Gwen went to the wardrobe and pulled out a purple gown. Morgana then went behind the screen to get changed.

“You know Gwen; I’ve noticed that there’s been something different about you in the last few weeks.” Morgana spoke out from behind the screen.

“What do you mean?” Asked Gwen.

“Well you’ve been acting quiet lately. Is everything alright?”

“Yes Morgana everything is fine.” Chuckled Gwen.

“Ok then.”  Morgana replied. Gwen then came back around and began lacing up her dress. At this time Gwen began thinking about Morgana’s behaviour.  Over the last week it had appeared as though she has been distracted and lost. Whenever she had tried to ask what was bothering her, Morgana would simply say she was fine. That answer didn’t ease Gwen’s concerns and instead cause more worry.

“Morgana, I know we’ve been over this already. But are you sure you’re alright?”  Morgana looked up and turned to Gwen.

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just that you’ve been really quiet lately that’s all.” Gwen, bowed her head and played with one of the sleeves on her dress. Morgana felt the guilt rising in her for leaving Gwen out.

“It’s been difficult lately. What with this sorcerer around and my nightmares. I’ve been to Gaius but the drafts he keeps giving me haven’t been helpful. So I’ve been seeing Merlin.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes. We’ve been talking about my nightmares for a while now and he’s been helping me through it.”  Morgana looked at Gwen and hoped she believed her. Thankfully, the relieved look on the maid’s face showed she was.

“Ok Morgana. I’ve just been worried.”

“No need for it Gwen.” Both of them were quiet for a bit before Gwen realised the time.

“Milady we need to have you dressed and ready soon.”

“Right, thank you Gwen”.  Acknowledged Morgana. Gwen then finished dressing up Morgana and then sat her down for Breakfast. They both knew they would need their strength because it would be a full day trip between Camelot and Sir Gorlois’s grave.

* * *

 

 

Later in day, Arthur was leading a group consisting of Merlin, Leon and several knights. It was getting late and no one had seen or heard from Morgana, Gwen or any of her escorts. Worried for his Ward, Uther had ordered search parties to go looking for her. The group Arthur was leading had been travelling up the same road as Morgana’s group, when they made a grisly discovery.  Up ahead lay the bodies of several dead knights and soldiers. Mixed in with a few men wearing leather Armor, everyone came to one conclusion. There had been an ambush.

“Check to see if anyone is alive”. Arthur ordered. The group dismounted to survey the scene. Arthur walked up to one of the bandits and surveyed the sword he was wielding.

“It’s Mercian craftsmanship.” He commented. Merlin had found a note on an arrow in body of a dead knight.

“Arthur.” He called and the Prince stabbed the sword into the ground. Merlin continued with reading the note.

“It’s a ransom note… They’ve taken Morgana hostage.”   Arthur had then looked away from his manservant and noticed that there are tracks heading off into the woods.

“Tracks lead off this way”. He pointed and the group headed off.

They were making their way along the small game trail slowly and quietly. Hoping to ambush the bandits and take back Morgana and Gwen. Just a little way in, Merlin sensed a burst of powerful magic. He was immediately started dreading this because of how Morgana’s powers are linked to her emotions. This was confirmed when a bandit went flying through the trees and landed on his back in front of Arthur. He tried to get up but the impact had sapped all his strength and all the brigand can do was grown. Arthur and the knights had surrounded the bandit at sword point and noticed he was a lanky boy apparently not much older than Merlin.  The bandit realising he was surrounded and not wanting to incur Kendrick’s wrath had put his hands up.  Arthur then took control of the situation again and pointed his sword at the bandit

“What have you done with the Lady Morgana?” Arthur asked.  The bandit remained quiet.

“Where is she?” Arthur asked again and the bandit remained quiet. The interrogation was interrupted when the group had heard the bushes rustle and several sticks snapping. At that moment Arthur had quickly grabbed the bandit and held his sword at his neck. Hoping that the sight of one of their own captured would make them think twice. Merlin had borrowed a sword from one of the Knights in the rear of the group and had taken position behind a tree next to Arthur. In the distance a white, brown and black shape was moving towards them quickly. Whilst Arthur and the other Knights were trying to see if it was friend or foe, Merlin had already figured it out. He let his magic callout and reached Morgana. A second later a frantic and wounded Morgana ran into view. Arthur was relieved but then noticed that Gwen was missing.

 “Where’s Guinevere?” He asked. Morgana was on the verge of tears so she simply shook her head. Then she noticed Merlin and ran into him hugging him tightly. Merlin was initially caught off guard but slowly raised hands and returned it. Morgana then whispered to him.

“I tried to use a spell. But my magic had lost control.”  Merlin simply nodded.

“It’s ok. But I’m proud that you are able to defend yourself.”

“I’m still not strong enough to save Gwen.” Morgana whimpered.  Merlin didn’t know what to do at this point. However an awkward cough bought made them realise that they have an audience. Leon approached Arthur with some rope and very carefully the prince handed off the bandit to him. Arthur then approached the pair with eyeing them carefully.

“Morgana will return to Camelot and inform my Father of your safe return. Then you have my word will start looking for Gwen”.

“Thank you Arthur.” At that Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the Knights.

“Turn around, we are heading home.”

“Yes your highness.” They acknowledged in unison and began making their way back to the road. Arthur then turned to his Merlin who was still close to Morgana.

“So nothing going right?” He asked forcefully.

“Exactly.” Merlin replied.

“Just be careful you idiot. I might let you off with a warning but my father will have your head if he finds out.”

“Arthur leave it alone will you.” Morgana snapped back and the trio made their way back.

* * *

 

 

When they had arrived back into Camelot, they were greeted by Uther who had allowed Morgana in his own words “take all the time she needs”, to get dressed and cleaned. She entered the Council Chambers with Uther sitting on the Throne. The King welcomed her with opened arms.

“It is such a relief to see you safe. I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone harming you.” He said as he bought hand up to her cheek. Morgana was however more concerned for Gwen.

“The bandit’s still have Gwen.”

Arthur had strolled in beside them.

“I believe they were Mercian. We’ve received reports that Heingist has crossed the Border.

“Hengist”? Uther asked realising he was responsible for this.

“We must send a rescue party.” Morgana pleaded. Uther however didn’t budge.

“If Hengist is holding her, then it would take a small army to rescue your maid.” Uther calmly responded. Morgana however was shocked at his apparent callousness.

“We can’t abandon her!” Morgana exclaimed. Uther then turned towards Arthur.

“You said that you have captured one of Hengist’s men?” He asked. Arthur nodded.

“Yes he is being held in the dungeons at the moment.”

“Good bring him up.” He ordered. The guards at the door went out to collect the bandit.

“Well Morgana. Let’s see if your maid is worth a small army?” Morgana was looking at him with seething anger at how off hand he was treating her friend. A couple of minutes later and the guards dragged in the bandit and forced him to kneel in front of the Court.

“What is your name?” Uther asked. The bandit remained silent.

“I’ll only ask once more. What. Is. Your. Name?” Uther asked again. Becoming inpatient with the young man in front of him.

“Fulton. Your majesty.” The bandit responded.

“Do you know what your leader wants with the Lady Morgana?” He asked.

“I don’t know entirely you majesty. Only that Kendrick had said that Hengist had been requested by it.”

“By whom?”

“We don’t know, she just showed up at the hideout a few nights ago. All she said was that her lady wants the Lady Morgana and in returned we would be paid our weight in gold.”

“But why Hengist would want a ransom from me if he was already getting paid?” Uther was becoming confused as to why one of the most organised bandits in the Five Kingdoms wanted a ransom. When he would be paid enough to potentially be set for life.

“As an insurance policy. In case the deal fell through.” Uther was considering all this and it still made no sense to him. On looking at Morgana however, he decided to get to the point.

“How much does Hengist know about the Lady Morgana?”

“Only through reputation. He hasn’t had the privilege to gaze upon her beauty personally.” Uther was now starting to consider his options more thoroughly. Initially he was planning to regard Gwen as dead. But now with the information that was given to him he had to reconsider. At least for Morgana’s sake.

“So there’s a chance that Gwen’s alive”? Morgana asked Fulton. The bandit then faced her in response.

“For the time being I think she is. Hengist is ruthless but he’d do everything he can to keep her alive and well. Well as long as he thinks she’s of some value. Though I would warn you, if he becomes suspicious or that the Lady shows up and points it out to him. Then I cannot say it will end well for her?” Morgana turned back to Uther with a pleading look in her eyes. Uther looked at his Ward and then sighed.

“Is there any hidden passage ways into the hideout?”

“I’m afraid not. But all of Hengist’s men join him in the banquet hall at night for dinner. There are very few guards on the walls. If you’re lucky you might just be able to get in undetected.”

Uther once again was thinking about this carefully. On the one hand he doesn’t want to run the risk of sacrificing men just to retrieve a servant. But at the same time he knew that he would use this opportunity to prevent Hengist’s group from becoming a threat to his kingdom. He turned to Arthur.

“Take a small group with you. Volunteers only and remember Arthur. Hengist’s death or capture is your first priority. The maid’s retrieval is secondary. Only do so if she is not going to compromise your mission.”

“Of course father.” Arthur acknowledged and set off with Merlin in tow to pack up and get ready. The guards then took Fulton back to the dungeons. Morgana then turned towards her guardian.

“I hope she is ok.”

“Don’t worry Morgana, if what this boy has is true. Then nothing should be of concern. If not then her memory would be honoured.” Morgana then rounded on him.

“I don’t want her honoured! I want her back!!”

“If Arthur is successful she will be. But regardless, maids like her come and go throughout life. Eventually you’ll just have to accept it.” Morgana looked mortified at that quote.

“Gwen is not someone who can be disposed of. She is my friend.” At that Morgana began to tear up at the thought of never seeing her again.

“You are already pushing the boundaries between yourself and those of the lower class. Or do I need to call off the mission.” Uther stated.

“No milord. But I swear, if she doesn’t come home. Then I’ll never forgive you.” Morgana then turned away and walked out of the chambers.

* * *

 

 

**So that’s part 1 of my re-written version of Lancelot and Guinevere. Up next, quality time with Prince Pratt and the Idiot.  Remember review, follow and favourite.**

**Bye.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok then I’m slightly disappointed with the lacklustre response to the last chapter. I know we are getting into part one but still. Anyway, let’s move onto part two. Also if you haven’t seen it yet, go read my one-shot Merlin’s guilt. It repurposes a scene from Star Wars Rebels which I think works perfectly with what I think of Merlin might have felt with poisoning Morgana. But let’s get back to the story. Oh also badass Morgana in this chapter. Also one thing that needs to be mentioned is that while the main points of the episodes will remain the same. The way they are accomplished is going to be vastly different.**

* * *

 

Merlin was in Arthur’s chambers helping the Prince into his armour and readying him for the journey ahead. Officially Arthur decided that it would be best that only he and Merlin are suitable enough for the mission. Or at least until Morgana came bursting to the room wearing the same outfit she had when the four of them were in Ealdor. Arthur immediately looked exasperated when he saw her.

“Morgana you should be in your chambers resting.”

“Rest is the last thing on my mind Arthur. Gwen stayed behind not just because she was my friend. But because she was injured trying to help me escape. I owe it to her to rescue her.” Merlin was silently packing the supplies for the trip. But at the same time he needed to keep an eye out in case any arguments were to arise.

“Father is barely willing to allow me to carry out this mission. If he notices you have gone as well we’ll be dragged back in chains.”

“And since when has that ever stopped the both of us.” Arthur sighed.

“Look Morgana, I understand your concerns. Believe me I don’t want Gwen to be out there any longer than you do. But if we aren’t careful we mightn’t be able to leave at all.” Morgana was torn. On the one hand she wanted Arthur to succeed but at the same time she felt that as a friend it would be wrong to stay behind. Then she noticed Merlin in the background.

“Merlin, you understand what’s at stake here?” Merlin who had now finished tying up a bag noticed the two looking at him. Morgana with a pleading look on her face while Arthur was impassive, though the warlock knew the prince was baiting him.

“Merlin you agree with me that bringing Morgana is a bad idea.”  Merlin looked between the two of them and sighed.

“I think she should come with us Arthur.”

“WHAT!” The prince shouted.

“Well think about it we’re attacking what could be a heavily guarded fortress alone and I can barely swing a sword. If we bring Morgana she can help us out.”

“Are you mad? This mission is risky enough, with just the two of us. Do you know the consequences if a single hair is harmed on her?”

“Yes well don’t forget that your father will have my head if a single hair is harmed on you.”

“Oh come on Merlin I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“Says the man who can’t change his clothes or clean his own room.”

“I’ll have you know that-OW!” Arthur yelled as a frustrated Morgana slapped the pair over the back of the head.

“Now children we have a friend to rescue. We are going to sneak out of this castle undetected and we are going to Hengist’s and free her. During which I don’t want to hear a single argument or insult from either of you.”  Morgana was glaring at the two, which made them wince slightly.

“Yes mum.” They both replied but Morgana shrugged it off. She went over to the table where the supplies up and picked up a sword and a couple of bags. Arthur then turned to Merlin.

“Grab some supplies from Gaius. We need to be prepared for any condition Gwen maybe in when we rescue her. After that meet us in the square.”

“Right.” Merlin said and walked out the door. Once he left Arthur then focused on Morgana.

“I’m not comfortable with you coming with us. But I know you care deeply for Gwen. So I’ll keep quiet about your involvement if father asks.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Morgana turned and headed out towards Gaius’s chambers. Arthur was then left alone wandering what did he get himself into.

* * *

 

After helping Merlin gathering the medicine and Gaius wishing the pair luck. The two headed out into the courtyard and met up with Arthur behind a wagon.

“Morgana and I will fetch the horses. You distract the guards.”

“Wait why we need to distract the guards.”

“Do you want to be in the stocks for putting Morgana in danger?”

“No. But how do I do that.”

“I don’t know, do I have to think of everything?” Arthur complained. Then he and Morgana went to the stables. Though not before Morgana sent a sympathetic look to Merlin. When Arthur was out of sight. Merlin focused on the guards and held out his hand.

 _“Binne tófléon”._ His eyes glowed and a barrel came rolling towards the guards, which caught their attention. Suddenly he heard footsteps and saw Morgana standing behind him with two horses.

“You need to be a bit more careful, with that. Not all of us have Arthur’s cluelessness.”

“Well it’s moments like these that I’m thankful for. Where is the turnip head anyway”? Merlin asked.

“He’s still saddling up. But he wanted me to check up on you, just in case you had any trouble.” 

“Well he doesn’t have to worry about it. Though since you’re here, you can give me a hand with the guards. Just stay _Alíese_ at that barrel and it should come up.”  Morgana nodded and repeated the spell. When her eyes glowed the barrel then righted itself. The guards now concerned with what’s going on approached it with their pikes out. Merlin then incanted the final spell.

 _“Swertha”._ Suddenly several barrels appeared out of nowhere rolling towards the guards. Because how fast they were going and how many there were they bowled them over. The two sorcerers winced at the sight before them and stood out from their hiding spot Suddenly Arthur appeared with the final horse.

“What did you do? I said distract, them not knocked them out.” Merlin pretended to be exasperated.

“There’s just no pleasing you sometimes.” He walked towards where Morgana had left the horses. Arthur then looked at her with a look asking for an explanation. Morgana just simply shrugged her shoulders and went off after Merlin. Leaving a bewildered Arthur. Soon the three of them were on their way out of the citadel and heading off towards Hengist’s hideout.

* * *

 

 Merlin was exhausted. Because the three had been riding since last night they had very little rest. Though Arthur was feeling, fine. He and Morgana were starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. Though to the Lady’s credit, she was doing a much better job of hiding than him. His eyes began to close and the next second later he came off the horse and landed in a bush. Hearing the crash, the pair turned around and noticed the scene. Arthur was frustrated and Morgana had a small smile. Though she was trying not to laugh.

“What are you doing, Merlin?”  He asked.

“I must’ve fallen asleep. Ugh, I’m exhausted…I can barely keep my eyes open.” Just as Merlin drifted off. He felt something splash on him and noticed that Arthur had thrown some water from his canteen at him. Merlin glared at him in response.

“Thank You. I feel so much better.”  Just as Arthur was about to respond, Morgana decided to cut in.

“Gwen’s life is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second.” Arthur then nodded and took off. Before she can get off and help him. Merlin got back up and remounted his horse and the pair followed after the prince.

* * *

 

 Over in Hengist’s castle, Gwen was sitting in one of the cells trying to figure out if what she saw was true. That when she was at a banquet she had saw Lancelot. Soon she had that question answered when she heard a noise and turned towards a grate near the ceiling. Lancelot was confined to the adjoining cell. It turned out that after he left Camelot he was wandering around and acting as sword for hire until he met up with Hengist and his group.

“I don’t believe that of you. You were so full of hope.” Gwen replied bringing her hand up to the grate.  Lancelot then moved his hand and threaded his fingers through the holes to meet hers. 

“I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?”

“I thought I would never see you again.”  They stared softly at each other and enjoying the small respite that it bought. Though the moment was broken when the sound of an unlocking door was heard from their cells. They pulled back their hands from the grate.

“Gwen I should warn you. Even if the king pays the ransom, you might not be able to go back.” Lancelot warned.

“Why?”

“A few nights ago a woman approached Hengist with an offer to pay his weight in gold if he can capture Morgana.”

“But who on earth would want Morgana?”

“I don’t know and her face was hidden in a cloak. All I know is that she said was to bring Morgana back here and in a few days her with her lady.”

“We need to get out of here.”

“No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will.” At the sound of footsteps, Lancelot moved away from the grate. Leaving Gwen alone for a little while before the door unlocked and revealed Hengist.

“I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?” He commented.  Gwen was glaring at him to keep up her act as Morgana.

“How can I know the King’s mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?”

“Even if I do hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, you’ll be collected. A very important lady has heard so much about you. So why don’t you get some rest. Because this stinking cell will probably the last comfortable place you’ll be in for a while.” Hengist began cackling as he walked out and he had slammed the door behind him, mercifully leaving Gwen alone.

* * *

 

 

At the same time this was going on Arthur, Morgana and Merlin had stopped under a tree to take a rest. Whilst Arthur and Morgana had been keen to keep moving despite Merlin’s protests to stop, they eventually did when it became clear Morgana was about to fall asleep as well. A while later Merlin was woken up when Arthur had dumped the rest of his water on him.

“What's happening? How long was I asleep for?” Merlin splutted trying to bat away the water, he then looked at Arthur.

“Long enough.”

“Did you get some rest?” he asked.

“Couldn’t sleep, especially when she was trying to keep pushing forward.” He said pointing at a sleeping Morgana. Merlin sat up and looked at Arthur with vague amusement.

“I’ve never seen you like this. About anyone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Gwen. You really care about her don’t you?”

“What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Wake Morgana up and let's get moving.” Arthur order as he walked his horse away. Merlin shuffled up and moved towards the sleeping lady. He softly shook her and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Oh Merlin, how long was I asleep?” She yawned.

“Only for a little while. Allow me to give you a hand.” He offered as they began packing up their bags and loading the horses. Just as Morgana was loading hers, she noticed Merlin had a small smile on his face.

“Alright Merlin, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Have you noticed that Arthur’s acting a little bit off at the moment?”

“Well I suppose he was acting more focused than usual. Why?” It only took a moment until Morgana responded.

“You don’t mean...”

“Exactly.”

“But how long has he.”

“I don’t know.” Before they could continue their conversation, Arthur returned.

“Oh god I thought I was about to see you two kissing.”

“We weren’t doing anything of the sort Arthur. Though if you insist...” Morgana smirked and was moving her face close to Merlin. But Arthur then cut in.

“No and we’re wasting time.” He then shot a warning look at Merlin.

“What was that about?”

“That can wait till later. But we need to get moving.” Merlin then helped Morgana onto her horse and he mounted his. The trio then continued riding until they reached three tunnels which appear to go under the White Mountains.

“The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Denaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of… Andor”.  Arthur said the name slowly. Which instantly alert the other two that something was wrong. Merlin turned to Arthur with a face that anticipated impeding fear.

 “Oh, no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?”   Arthur was quiet, as he didn’t want to answer. Then he realised that Morgana also knew what was in those tunnels.

“Morgana could you please fill Merlin in on the situation?” Morgana narrowed his eyes at Arthur as he continued to survey the map. Then turned to Merlin

“The tunnels….. Are infested with Wilddeoren.” She finished the last part quickly. Which certainly didn’t help Merlin’s anxiety at all.

“What are Wilddeoren?”

“They’re like giant…” Morgana had her arms out to show the size. But upon seeing Merlin’s face she moved them in.

“Giant baby Rats.”

“Baby Rats? They don’t sound so bad.” Merlin said disbelievingly.

“They feast on human flesh.” She added quickly.

“Maybe we should go over the mountains”.

“Normally I’d agree with you... But Arthur’s right the sooner we get to Gwen the sooner we can be back home.”

“And how do you propose that we go through a tunnel infested with Giant baby Rats.” Merlin retorted. Morgana just went quiet, because she honestly didn’t know. Luckily Arthur walked right in between them and slammed the map into Merlin. Apparently he had been listening to the conversation. He then went to a bush and began to survey the small berries growing on them.

“Oh what are you doing?” Merlin asked Arthur.

“Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected.” He then began smearing the berries onto his face.  Merlin and Morgana did the same. A second later the witch and warlock threw their heads back in disgust, having realised exactly how the Wildderen will lose them.

“Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad.” Merlin complained. Morgana looked absolutely pissed at Arthur.

“There is no way am I walking a step further smelling like a Stable.” She seethed at Arthur.

“Perhaps you two would prefer to be eaten alive?” Arthur retorted smugly. Merlin and Morgana turned to each other then back at Arthur.

“Pass us some more, will you?” Merlin asked. Arthur then picked up two handfuls of Gaia Berries and smashed them into both of their faces before walking off. Merlin and Morgana were both annoyed with him but said nothing.

* * *

 

 

After traversing through the tunnels and narrowly avoided being eaten by it’s in habitants, the trio stopped at a nearby stream to clean off the berries. 

“Gaia berries worked. Huh”. Arthur commented. Morgana and Merlin then stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur.

“You didn't know if they worked?” Merlin asked. Morgana was just glaring at him with a look suggesting that she’ll throw Arthur to the Wilddeoren.

“Not for sure.”  The three of them stood up.

“Now you tell me?! Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us killed?” Merlin ranted. Arthur was chuckling slightly but his faced dropped when he saw Morgana’s angry scowl.

“You put our lives in danger on the small hope that we wouldn’t be eaten on your shortcut!?” Morgana shouted. Arthur looked down in shame.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have risked your lives like that.” Morgana rolled her eyes and Merlin sighed.

“Well they do say love makes you do strange things.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur said suspiciously.

“Why can’t you just admit your feelings for Gwen?” Morgana smiled but Arthur scoffed at the both of them and walked away.

“It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it”. Morgana pressed on.

“I CAN’T! How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?”

“Why can’t you?” Merlin asked.

“Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much. That’s why I have been hard on the both of you. Because I don’t want you both to experience this, ever.”

“Who’s to say it can’t?” Morgana asked softly.

“My father has only let us rescue Gwen because he has something to gain from it. In any other situation would you believe he let would me to rescue a servant? Let alone marry one?”

“You want to marry Gwen?” They both said in astonishment.

“No!!” Arthur threw his hands up in frustration. “No…I don’t know it’s all talk, and that’s all it can ever be.”

“When your king. You can change that.” Merlin said firmly.

“I can’t expect Guinevere to wait for me”.  Morgana then walked up to Arthur.

“If she feels as you do, she’ll wait for you.”

“We don’t even if she’s still alive.” Arthur mumbled.

“No she is. We will find her.”

Come on. We've got a long trek ahead”. Arthur said and turned down stream. Before turning back toward the pair. “Oh, and...if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your lives a living hell”.  He warned them, though Merlin smiled and Morgana smirked respectively in response.

“More than you already do?” Merlin retorted following after Arthur with Morgana giggling behind him.

“We can talk about your feelings while we walk.” Merlin suggested.

“Shut up Merlin”. Arthur called and the trio were on their way again.

* * *

 

The rest of the trip was quiet but they had covered a lot of ground. It was already night time when the trio arrived at Hengist’s castle and Arthur decided to free climb the walls. After some time and a lot of complaining by Merlin, they entered the castle through a window. Quietly sneaking their way through the corridors, they found a room with three guards playing dice.  Arthur then turned to Merlin.

“You distract them. We’ll knock them out.”

“How do I distract them?” He asked. Merlin ended up regretting it when Arthur grabbed his collar and shoved him into the room. The bandits now alerted to the warlock drew their swords.

“What are you doing here?” One of them asked suspiciously.

“Nothing. Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Veil of Danaria?” He asked quickly.

“Who are you?” The bandit asked again.

“Me? Er, I'm no one”. Merlin stammered. Then he smiled when he noticed Arthur and Morgana rise up behind them.

“It’s them you need to worry about.” He pointed behind them and when the bandits turned around, Arthur and Morgana punched them out. They then dragged the three bandits away and stole their clothes and armour.  They then proceeded to the banquet hall where they noticed a large gathering. In the middle was Gwen and to the trio’s surprise Lancelot tied together in a large wooden cage with a hungry Wilddeoren . Morgana almost charged at the sight of her friends being threatened but Merlin held her back shaking his head. Morgana shot him a glare and Merlin then pointed to a chandler. Arthur then drawn his sword and charged into the cage. Merlin and Morgana sneaked off to the side. Once inside the cage, Arthur cut Gwen and Lancelot free and handed him an extra sword. Hengist jumped out of his seat and went to find a weapon.  Arthur and Lancelot then began attacking the Wilddeoren but despite landing multiple attacks on it the beast wasn’t slowing down.

“What are doing here Lancelot?”

“I’ve came to say Gwen.” He replied. “What about you?”

“Likewise”.  Arthur replied as they kept slashing. Suddenly they heard a commotion and in an instant Morgana joined them in the cage.

“Morgana?” Gwen asked astonished that her mistress maid it here to rescue her.

“I’ve come to get you out of here.” She replied before slashing the beast’s snout. Now attempting to make their escape the four of them moved along the edge of the cage.

“Get behind us.” Arthur ordered the two women. Hengist tried to make a shot for the group. But unfortunately Merlin noticed and looked up at the Chandelier.

“ _Ic bebíede fealle_ ”. He whispered and the chain holding it up broke. However Hengist escaped and it only killed an unlucky bandit. Enraged Hengist noticed it and drew his sword. Arthur noticed the Bandit leader moving towards them and called out for Merlin.

“Don’t sit the cowering let’s go.” He ordered. Merlin stood up from his hiding spot and jumped into the cage with them. Hengist and another bandit entered through a door and began fighting the WIlddeoren. They then went down the ramp into the tunnels. Arthur and Gwen went first followed by Lancelot, Merlin and Morgana.

“Take Guinevere and go.” He told them.

“No!” Gwen called as she went back for the three of them. Arthur soon followed.

“Guinevere, we have to go!” He grabbed her arm and headed off down the tunnel with her. Merlin then turned to the fight and noticed Hengist still fighting. He was about to mutter the spell to close the grate when Morgana beat him to it.

 _“Learh fearnancai!”_ She said and the rope holding the grate broke closing it on them. Hengist heard the grate crash and he turned to the trio.

“OPEN THE GATE!” He shouted. Morgana then walked closer into the light.

“Hello Hengist. I believe you were looking for me.” She addressed him with a cruel smile on her face. Hengist looked shocked and then he turned around when he saw the Wilddeoren looking at him. With a squeal the beast attacked him and the remaining three turned their faces in disgust.

“I see you now have someone to teach your old tricks Merlin”. Lancelot smiled Morgana then looked at the two of them.

“It’s probably best you don’t tell anyone about that.” He said, then he addressed Morgana.

“I’ll tell you later”.  He promised and the three ran off.

* * *

 

 After an awkward moment with a suck grate and Arthur, Merlin and Morgana noticing how close Lancelot and Gwen were the three fled and soon made camp.

“I’m surprised you would undertake a rescue mission with just the three of you.”

Arthur was quiet as he was a bit hurt at what he saw earlier.

“Not entirely. Father saw an opportunity to get rid of Hengist and I was able to use it to the best of my abilities.” He grumbled. Lancelot nodded.

“And you milady.” He addressed Morgana. “I’m surprised that you would come out here yourself.”

“Well Gwen’s my friend and I owe her my life. Besides, someone needs to make sure that Arthur and Merlin make it home in one piece.” The group minus Arthur chuckled. It went quiet for a while before Gwen spoke.

“I should get some rest.” She said and walked away.

“I’ll come with you.” Morgana then followed her maid.

“We should all get some rest.” Arthur mumbled before throwing a stick down and walking away.

“I’ll stand guard for a while.” Lancelot volunteered and walked downhill. Leaving Merlin alone.

“I’ll just … sit here, then”.  He said to no one in particular.

A little while later Merlin went up the hill to talk to Lancelot. When he heard someone walk up beside him and saw Morgana. The two remain quiet. After a short chat about the reason behind Arthur’s rescue, they then turned to another topic. Specifically the one where Lancelot now knows that two friends of his have magic. Merlin told Morgana about how Lancelot knew about his and bought Lancelot up to speed about Morgana’s

“By the way milady. You have my solemn vow that I will treat the existence of your magic with the upmost secrecy.”

“Thank You Lancelot.” She said.

“Merlin. Take good care of them and hopefully you and Morgana can be free one day.” Lancelot nodded before walking off. Morgana then turned to him.

“I want to say thank you Merlin. For your help.”

“It was no trouble at all.”

“Lancelot’s response is one we need if magic is to ever come back.” She said.

“Well there a plenty of people out there. You maybe surprised.”

“I know  but there are those who still follow Uther’s views as well.”

“You can’t please everyone Morgana. But don’t worry, there will come a day when people can be themselves.” He said and turned towards his sleeping friends.

“Or who they want to be with.” He added. Morgana then hugged him and gave a quick peck on the cheek before leaving Merlin standing up dumbfounded at what just happened.

* * *

 

 Back at Hengist’s castle, the banquet hall was deserted as everyone had fled. Hengist had somehow survived and was bleeding heavily. He was limping down the hall in the hopes he could get to his bed and get something for his wounds when he heard a voice.

“Well Hengist. I’ve given you one simple job and the promise to be set for a life time”.  He turned and noticed  Morgause.

“Milady... I swear I had the Lady Morgana with me. If you would just give me another chance I’ll…”

“Save it Hengist.” Morgause interrupted harshly.

“I only give second chances to those people I can still see a use for. You are not one of them.”

“Wait…Please.” He begged. But Morgause had heard enough.

“ _Ástríce!”_ She shouted and a blast of energy hit Hengist in the chest. The bandit leader flew into a wall and landed dead. Satisfied Morgause left the castle and met up with Branwen.

“Is it done Milady?” she asked.

“Yes now let’s destroy this place. The last thing we need is Uther finding out about our plans ahead of time. Do you remember the spell?

“Yes Milady.”

“Let us begin.” Morgause and Branwen linked arms.

 _“Þurh minum gewealde ond þinum mægen... geclippaþ we þone lieg þe ealla awestaþ”_.  When the spell was finished a massive fireball appeared in the sky and then hurtled down at the fortress. It exploded on impact and  left the fortress in flames. The two priestess then turned from the carnage and went back to their own castle for the next stage of their plans.

* * *

 

 

**Well that’s the end of the chapter. Remember to review, favourite and subscribe.**

**Bye**

 

**Well that’s the end of the chapter**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I’m glad to see the positive response to the chapters. I’ll be toning back some of the Mergana fluff a bit as I realised that this relationship maybe going too fast. Though it will pick up in the later chapters. Also there is an attempt at creating my own spell in old English. So chances are I would have botched the translation.**

* * *

 

Once the group arrived back at Camelot, Merlin took Gwen to go see Gaius. Just as Arthur and Morgana were about to follow, a guard called saying that the King wanted to see them. They walked into the throne room a short time later to notice Uther sitting on his throne.

“You wanted to see us father.” Said Arthur.

“Yes I was wandering if you were successful in your mission?” Uther asked.

“Hengist is now dead and many of his top men have scattered. We didn’t see Kendrick which leads me to believe he had left or was fed to the Wilddeoren.” Arthur explained.

“Then could you please explain why you thought that you, your manservant and Morgana were sufficient to handle the task alone? Or why you have felt the need to knockout the guards with barrels?”  He looked at Arthur. Morgana had a small smirk on her face as she savoured the rare occasion of Arthur getting caught by Uther.

“The reason was because of stealth. Had I took Leon or the other Knights any nearby bandits would have immediately identified us. But seeing as it was just myself, Morgana and Merlin then it would be easier to stay quiet. As for the guards, that was Merlin’s doing. “Uther then pondered for a little bit before turning back at his son and ward.

“So long as the main objective was met, then I have no problems with your methods. But next time I expect the both of you to follow my orders to the letter. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Father.” Arthur replied.

“Yes milord.” Morgana replied.

“Good. You’re relieved of your duties for the rest of the day. I imagine that on such a mission you would have had very little sleep.”

“Thank you father.” Arthur acknowledged and the two left the throne room.

* * *

 

The walk to Gaius’s chambers was quiet as neither Morgana nor Arthur spoke. But as they got closer Morgana began to become tenser.

“I will never understand how that man works.”  She said.

“Its father’s way of telling us we have done a good job.”

“But he didn’t ask if we were alright or of Gwen’s wellbeing. For a man who claims to care for his people he certainly does a good job at hiding it.”

“Look Morgana I don’t enjoy this anymore than you do. But he believes that this is helping me become a better king.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night?” Replied Morgana. At the end of the conversation they arrived at the physician’s chambers. Inside, they have found Gaius applying a salve to some scratch on Gwen’s forehead whilst Merlin held the jar.

“Good to see you recovering Gwen.” Said Arthur.

“I’m perfectly fine sire. Just a few scratches.” Gwen replied as she dropped her face to hide her blush. Morgana walked past Arthur and hugged Gwen.

“I’m just happy your home Gwen.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“Likewise milady.” Gwen replied.  Unfortunately the moment was ruined by Arthur yawning, though he tried to cover it up.

“Anyways Gwen I’ll escort you back home. Merlin you would be pleased to know that the King has given Morgana and I the rest of the day off. Which means you’ll need to do my laundry, have a new set of chainmail ready, a crossbow with bolts and the targets set up on the training field.”  Morgana rounded on Arthur when she heard it.

“You can’t expect Merlin to do work when the three of us are resting.”

“One Morgana only you and Gwen are resting. Two Merlin is already used to it, aren’t you?” Arthur emphasised the last point.

“Of course sire.” Merlin responded. Though only the women and Gaius knew that the smile Merlin was doing for the prince was fake.

“Excellent. I expect you to be hard at work when I get back.” Arthur then extended his hand to help Gwen up. Together the two headed out of the room with Gwen sending Merlin a sad smile to which he responded with a wave. Once they left, Merlin turned to Morgana and Gaius.

“Well I better get started with those chores. Although I wander how Arthur would deal with blunt arrowheads when he has training later?” Merlin mused and he walked off to Arthur’s chambers. Gaius then turned to Morgana, with an eyebrow raised.

“So milady, what’s this I hear of Lancelot knowing about your magic?” Morgana, gulped slightly. She had heard Merlin say that Gaius would use his “eyebrow of doom” to get information out of him. But now that she was being subjected to it herself, she felt like a child who was caught stealing from the kitchens. But whereas she would normally hold her head high in triumph in such situations, this time it was down and trying to avoid making eye contact.

“Merlin told you?” She asked.

“Of course he did. While he trusts Lancelot greatly, I’m just concerned about your magic being exposed.”

“I promise Gaius, that I will be careful in the future.”  She said and the physician nodded. He has had the same arguments with Merlin in the past and he was prepared repeat them for Morgana’s sake. So he was surprised that Morgana had just dropped the argument altogether. Although he knew it was probably her lack of sleep catching up to her.  

“Thank you milady.”  With that Morgana left and returned to her chambers.

* * *

 

 Five days had passed since the kidnapping and in that period things have returned to normal. Arthur and Gwen were initially awkward around each other at first but then returned to their usual friendly dynamic. Morgana’s magic was coming along and she had learnt a variety of stunning and shielding spells. One morning Gaius and Merlin were in the lower town collecting jars when they ran into a woman who was carrying a seal to the House of Tregor. It turns out that she was the Lady Katrina an old acquaintance of Uther’s and a former patient of Gaius. From the story she told the court, she and her manservant Jonas were wanting to seek refuge in Camelot after invaders had destroyed her home. Uther granted their request and later that night treated her to a private dinner with himself, Arthur and Morgana.

“Well, this is wonderful. Thank you.” She gushed.

“It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember.” Uther said as he went to take a drink from his goblet.

“My father often spoke of you, My Lord.”  

“And I will remember him always.” Arthur then spoke up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to meet him.” He said neutrally.

“I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more.”  She replied sadly whilst pushing her plate away.

“Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you.” Uther reassured her.

“I only wish that were true.” She continued.

“It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child.” The king said.

“Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, my Lord.” Catrina replied in a downtrodden way in the hope of appealing to his sympathy.

“Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now.”  He complimented and Catrina looked down pretending to be embarrassed. During the conversation, Arthur and Morgana were watching with two completely opposite reactions. In Morgana’s case it was awe as she felt sorry for the woman and she was secretly enjoying the sight of a happy Uther. Though a part of her was a bit suspicious because of the way Catrina was behaving. Arthur on the other hand looked absolutely disgusted and he wanted out.

“I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me.” The Prince yawned as he pushed his chair back.

“Of course.” Catrina acknowledged and Uther nodded. Arthur then walked away, hoping to get back to his room and try to rid himself of the image of a love-struck Uther.

“I should retire myself.” Morgana followed suit and left supposedly to her chambers but in reality she was heading to the physician’s. Tonight she was beginning to learn animation spells. With both his son and Ward gone Uther and Catrina then continued their conversation and being totally entranced with each other. Well Uther was anyway.

* * *

 

Once Morgana arrived at the Physician’s chambers she heard through the door Gaius and Merlin talking about Catrina. She knew they had nothing to hide from her. She knocked on the door and heard Gaius answer. When she walked in, she saw Gaius holding a glass bottle.

“Good evening milady, we will start your lesson shortly. But first Merlin, I’ve got a job for you.” Gaius said.

“Does it ever end?” Merlin complained, Morgana giggled at the response.

“Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“She’ll know what it is.” Gaius said simply.

“But what is it?” He asked and Gaius just raised the eyebrow.

“Okay, Okay. Morgana I’m sorry for the delay but this won’t take long.” Merlin said and he walked out of the room. Morgana then turned to Gaius.

“What was that about?” She asked.

“That milady is something I’ll explain when Merlin gets back. But for the time being, we’ll get started on the animation spell.” He said as he placed Merlin’s old spell book and opened the page. Whilst Morgana began reading the spell Gaius then looked through a book looking for something in particular, when he found it he showed it to Morgana.

“This is what we will be practising on milady.” He said pointing to a picture of a blue-winged butterfly.

“Ok then, but why a Butterfly.”

“When casting an animation spell milady, it requires a lot of focus and magic. When Merlin first tried it was on a statue of a dog and that had taken him all night.” Gaius explained.

“Butterfly it is then.” She said. Before they can proceed any further Merlin returned and placed the potion in front of Gaius.

“She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it.” He said. Gaius had placed his glasses down and looked up. Morgana looked at the both of them.

“Interesting.” He replied.

“If you say so.” Merlin grumbled.

“Why would the Lady Catrina need a potion for Gaius?” Morgana asked.

“When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief.” Gaius explained.

“She walks as well as you or I.” Merlin responded.

“So I noticed.”

“So the tonic was some kind of test?” Morgana asked having, realised Gaius’s plan.

“Indeed milady. And I’m starting, to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all.” Gaius responded  as he got out of his chair and walked to the Witch and Warlock. The trio pondered over this for a few moments before Merlin noticed the book.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Morgana I’ve forgotten our lesson.” He replied bring his hand up to his face.

“That’s alright Merlin, Gaius has already gotten me started on the spell.”

“Ok then, so are you ready to give this a try?” he asked. Morgana nodded but before they could start Gaius intervened.

“Perhaps Merlin if you can give a demonstration first. Just to show Morgana what the spell looks like.” Gaius suggested.

“Alright then.” Merlin answered and aimed his hand at the picture.

 _“Bebiede þe arisan cwicum.”_   His glowed in response and a Butterfly lifted off the page and flew around the room. Morgana was awed by this and when she noticed the Butterfly hovering near her she held out her finger and the insect landed on it.

“This is beyond amazing.” She said in awe as she felt its feet on her skin. She moved her hand and gently touched its wings. Gaius just shook his head but he had a small smile on his face.

“Alright Merlin you’ve had your fun now recite the counter-spell.” He said and Merlin aimed his hand at the Butterfly.

“ _Yfel âbodian êow. Wendan toward êower frumcenned sweotolian.”_  Merlin chanted and the Butterfly dissolved into fragments of blue light that reformed on the page.  Merlin then turned to Morgana.

“Now you try.” Merlin smiled. Morgana then moved her hand over the page.

 _“Bebiede þe arisan cwicum.”_  Her eyes glowed briefly but nothing happened.

 _“Bebiede þe arisan cwicum.”_  She repeated again though it was more firm and this time the Butterfly flew around the room.  After a few minutes she repeated the counter spell.

““ _Yfel âbodian êow. Wendan toward êower frumcenned sweotolian.”_   The Butterfly dissolved into fragments and returned to the page. 

“That was impressive.” Said Merlin as Morgana smiled. Gaius approached them.

“Very much so milady, you continue to grow with each lesson.” 

“Thank you, Gaius.” She yawned. Realising the time, Gaius addressed the both of them.

“Now I think it’s time for you to go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow and with our new visitor, it will be imperative that we stay on guard.”

“Right.” They both said. Morgana then turned to Merlin and Gaius.

“Thank you both for the lesson.”

“It was a pleasure teaching you Morgana.” Responded Merlin. Morgana gave a light smile and began to walk off.

“Goodnight.” She said and with that she left leaving them to their own beds.

* * *

 

  **Ok so that’s the end of this chapter. The next one is where the ball gets rolling on Beauty and the Beast. Until then, favourite, follow and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we get to the fun part of the chapter I’ll address some of the reviews people have had for the last chapter.**

**fallendemon248: I do plan on Morgana meeting Kilgharrah in the chapter after the next one. To describe what will happen it would give too much away but it will be a completely surreal experience for her, Merlin and Kilgharrah.**

**mersan123: Oh the dumb look on Uther’s face was one of the things I enjoyed about the episode. Also Morgana’s magic is coming along nicely, due to the semi-consistent training. This potentially would explain why she wasn’t much of a threat in season 3. Morgause probably didn’t think it was a big deal. I think the plans were, kill the Pendragons, capture Camelot, free magic and then teach Morgana. However she had to reshuffle after being defeated.**

**NC: I’m trying to find a balance between reasonable Uther and prat Uther. Anyway not only would Merlin receive better help. But I’m trying to use it to fill in a plot hole. After she got married to Uther, the troll then tried to distance him from everyone. We only see that plan work on Arthur and to an extent Gaius and the council. Yet despite his tense relationship with Morgana he does care for her (I think). The troll doesn’t seem to do anything in regards to separate the two. Anyway we’ve got a couple of chapters to fix that up.**

**TheReaderofGods: All good things will come to those who are patient. But for the time being look up a show called Chuck. It will give you an idea on where I’m going with Mergana.**

* * *

 

 **  
** The next morning, Uther had taken Catrina on a ride followed by breakfast near the river. Taking the opportunity of their absence, Merlin decided to sneak into the guest chambers. When he walked in, he noticed a strong smell. As he was checking the bed, he heard a gravelly voice call out.

“Can I help you?” Merlin looked up and noticed that Jonas was looking down on him.

“No. Err, I-- I-- I was-- I was just changing the sheets.” Merlin replied.

“Please, go ahead. Don't let me get in your way.” Jonas gestured to the bed. Merlin then pretended to tuck in the sheets.

“All done. Thank you.”  Merlin said quickly. He was about to leave the room right then when Jonas called him back.

“Merlin. Aren't you forgetting something?”  He then turned around to collect the basket Merlin had left on the bed. Unaware that the Warlock had noticed the green forked tail coming out from his robe. Merlin was shocked by the revelation and had just pulled himself together when Jonas handed back his basket.

“Right”. He said quickly and left the room.

After doing the laundry, Merlin returned to Gaius and noticed that Morgana and Gwen were waiting there.

“Morgana. Gwen. Nice to see the both of you.” He said.

“Likewise Merlin. But I’m afraid this isn’t a social call.” Gwen said. Gaius then bought it back to the group back to their attention.

“Merlin, whilst you were out, Gwen and Morgana have done some research on the House of Tregor and made a disturbing discovery.”

“What is it?” He asked.

“Catrina’s story checks out. Her family was attacked by invaders. But that’s where the similarities end. The attack was over a decade ago and that there were no known survivors.” Morgana had said. Gaius then looked at Merlin.

“And what did you find?” He asked.

“Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in. And there was something else.” Merlin answered as he walked towards a table.

“Oh?” Gaius said.

“Jonas. As I was leaving, I thought I saw something...this is gonna sound mad, but it looked like Jonas had a tail.” Merlin finished. The other three were looking at Merlin in shock.

“A tail? You sure?” Gwen asked still trying to grasp the situation.

“Well, I mean, I only glimpsed it for a moment. I-I mean, I could be wrong...”

“No, no, we believe you Merlin; we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye on her.” Gaius said.

“There is one more thing.” Gwen said.

“Go on.” Replied Morgana.

“As I was walking, home last night, I thought I saw two people shuffling around near the stables. I went to go and have a look. But when I turned a corner they were gone. Though there is one thing for certain, one of the voices sounded like Jonas.” The others took the story into account and began to think it over.

“Keep this under wraps for the time being. For now, we keep a close eye on them and when we have enough proof we’ll tell Uther and Arthur.” Gaius said.

“Right.” The other three replied and quickly left the room.

* * *

 

 

Later in the afternoon, Catrina and Uther returned to the castle. At that time Arthur and Merlin were tending to the horse, though it was more like Merlin tending to the horse and Arthur getting more nauseated by the scene in front of him.

“Honestly. Look at them.” He said.

“Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?” Merlin asked.

“There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man.” Arthur replied before walking off. Leaving not noticing that Merlin was sending him the “keep telling yourself” look.

* * *

 

 

Later that night after a failed attempt at seducing Uther, Catrina stomped off in a fit of rage. But unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by Merlin. The Warlock then followed her out into the courtyard and noticed that she was heading for an archway. But in order to get a better view without her spotting him, he would need to break into Arthur’s room. After sneaking into the Prince’s chambers, Merlin took the mirror from the cabinet and began levitating it.

 _“Sceawere, folgie min bebeod.”_   He chanted and began guiding the mirror out of the window and to the ground. When he lowered it far enough he angled the frame so he can see the reflection. Though he regretted it as the reflection showed Catrina turning into a troll. Unfortunately he didn’t have time to comprehend what he saw because a very tired yet arrogant voice called his name.

“Merlin.” Merlin turned around and noticed a tired and shirtless Arthur standing behind him. Unfortunately, in his surprised Merlin lost his focus and the mirror crashed into the cobblestones below.

“I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this.” Arthur said as he tried to make sense of what on earth was his manservant doing in his room at an ungodly hour.

“Yes. No. Er...” Merlin stumbled for an explanation and Arthur walked towards the window.

“Apparently I'm wrong.” The Prince grumbled as he pushed Merlin aside to look out the window. That’s when he noticed the shattered mirror on the ground below, which led Arthur to one conclusion.

“Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina.” Arthur grumbled.

“It's not what it seems.” Merlin replied quickly.

“Yes, Merlin. It's exactly what it seems.” Arthur said as he closed the window. “You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely.” There was a pause before he continued. “And if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?”  Merlin decided just to roll with the explanation.

“Yes, absolutely, Sire.” Merlin nodded and quickly left the room, leaving behind a bewildered Arthur.  He was walking down a corridor when he noticed the troll coming around a corner.  He followed the troll down below to a seldom used part of the Castle and he noticed a rancid smell coming from one of the rooms. That’s when he noticed the Troll asleep on a pile of rotting hay and who knows what else. Repulsed by both the sight and the smell, Merlin left unaware that Jonas had noticed him. 

* * *

 

 

Moving as quickly and quietly as possible Merlin was on his way back to Gaius. Unfortunately, because of the thoughts running around his head he didn’t notice a hand shot out from an Alcove and dragged him in. Merlin let out a quick shout before someone had put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. The person then spoke.

“You should be careful when exploring the castle at night.” Merlin recognised the voice and groaned.

“Morgana. What are you doing up at this hour?” He asked.

“Gaius told me that you were spying on Catrina. So after I’ve sent Gwen home, I followed you.” Morgana answered.

“You shouldn’t have done that. Especially now that we know what we’re dealing with.”

“And your adequate to handle this yourself? Then please tell me did you know that Jonas had seen you.” Morgana retorted. Merlin just stood speechless before asking a question that had been floating around in his head.

“Wait how did you get ahead of me?” Merlin asked.

“There are many passages in this castle that not even Uther and Arthur know. After this mess is sorted I’ll show them to you.” Morgana answered.

“Ok, If Jonas knows that would mean Catrina will find out soon. Morgana this is going to become very dangerous very quickly. You need to be careful around her…” Merlin was interrupted when Morgana placed three of her fingers on his lips.

“I know you care about me greatly Merlin. But you must understand that from the minute you began teaching me. I will become involved in helping you protect Camelot. I promise that I will listen to yours and Gaius’s directions. But that does not mean that I will sit out.” Morgana said with determination. She then moved her hand away from Merlin’s mouth.

“Ok you can help. But please do not confront Catrina or Jonas alone.” He stated.

 “You have my word.” Morgana answered.

“Good now let’s get back to Gaius.

* * *

 

 Once they arrived in the physician’s chambers, Merlin and Morgana told him everything. After a short lecture to Morgana about going in over her head, they sat down and began to discuss their guest’s true nature.

“What you saw is seldom seen, Merlin. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth.” Gaius explained. Both Merlin and Morgana were concerned.

“And Jonas? Is he a troll too?”  Morgana asked.

“Who can tell what manner of creature he is.” Gaius responded. Merlin was still confused about one thing though.

“It makes no sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much, what's this one doing in Camelot?” He asked.

“Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power.” Gaius answered. It didn’t take long for either Merlin or Morgana to realise who was the target.

“Uther's wealth and power.” Morgana answered quietly.  Gaius then stood up.

“We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told.” He said. Merlin and Morgana just looked at him in disbelief.

“You're going to tell Uther that his lady friend's a troll?” Merlin asked.

“That's exactly what I'm going to do.” Gaius replied.

“Good luck.” Morgana sighed.

“Thank You, Merlin, Milady.” Gaius responded uneasily.  He then made his way towards his bed. At the same time Morgana yawned.

“I should turn in myself. See you in the morning.” She said as she walked out the door.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Gaius went and spoke to Uther about Catrina. Though that ended about as well as anyone can expect it. At the same time, Catrina and Jonas initiated another part of the plan. This was for her to give the King a pendant and pass it off as an old heirloom. But in reality, it was enchanted with a spell which would make Uther fall for her.  The day after Uther had called, Gaius into the council chambers and in a bizarre mood, he ordered Gaius to drop the accusations about Catrina. When he got back to his chambers, he noticed Merlin sitting on a table and Morgana on a chair waiting for him.

“It's no good. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman.”

“With a body of a tree trunk.” Merlin grumbled. Morgana just rolled her eyes and smiled in response.

“But we only know that because Merlin saw her in the troll form.”  Gaius said as he sat down.

“So, what do we do?” Morgana asked.  Gaius then sat beside Merlin on the table.

“We must open Uther's eyes; show her for what she really is.”  The three thought it over for a second. They knew that in this situation, there can be only one solution.

“Using magic?” Merlin asked Gaius.

“It's the only way to reveal her true form.” Gaius responded.

“But she never leaves his side.” Morgana stated.

“I know.” Huffed Gaius. They went silent again as they tried to figure out a solution. Unfortunately, there was only one viable option and if it went wrong it could land them all on the pyre.

“You want us to use magic in front of the King?”

“Yes, Merlin, I do.”  Gaius answered. Morgana was looking pale and Merlin walked over to her.

“W—we’d never get away with it.” Morgana stammered.

“I'm sorry, you two. I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be?” Said Gaius.  Merlin stuck his finger up when he ran into a problem.

“Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic.”  Gaius then grabbed two old books and set them down on the table.

“Then we have work to do.”  He said.

* * *

 

As the day wore on, the trio were exhausted from their research. Gaius had fallen asleep with his glasses on whilst Merlin and Morgana were on the verge of nodding off. Merlin had flicked another page when he noticed the spell on it.

“Here” he said as he slammed his hand onto the page, startling Gaius and Morgana. “The spell of revelation”.  “By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed.” He read off from the page as he went around and showed it to Gaius. Morgana walked over and read it over the physician’s shoulder.

“But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures.” Gaius said.

“I know. The principle's the same, isn't it?  We have to try it. What other choice do we have?”

“Very well. But Merlin, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures.” Gaius warned. Morgana was listening to this but then noticed a page from the book she was reading. It had a description written at the bottom of the page but that’s not what interested her. It was a picture of two sorcerers. One channelling their power through another and the result looked like a massive explosion.

“What about this?”  Morgana pointed to the page and Gaius read it. Then he looked at her with a worried face.

“That milady is something that is both very powerful and dangerous. That is a channelling spell. One sorcerer, casts a spell, but directs it at another. That sorcerer then directs the spell with their own magic which also increases the spell’s strength.”

“So this can help us expose Catrina?” Morgana asked.

“Yes. If I had the time to train you properly.”  Gaius answered. “Unfortunately this spell requires a lot of finesse and only those with decades of training can hope to master it.”

“If we use that spell it could expose Catrina to the rest of the court.” Argued Morgana.

“And if it doesn’t work it could expose you and Merlin as well.”  Retorted Gaius. Merlin who had been quiet during the argument spoke.

“Let’s just try it with a small spell first. If it works, we’ll use it on Catrina. If it doesn’t I’ll handle this personally.”  Before Morgana and Gaius could answer, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”   He shouted and Gwen stepped into the room.

“Milady, Gaius, Merlin.  The King requests your presence in the council chambers.” She said.

“We’ll be right there Gwen.” Morgana answered and walked towards the door.

“Looks like we’ll have to do this now.”  She said and with that Morgana left the room.

* * *

 

 A little later the court had gathered in the council chambers and bowed to welcome Uther and Catrina. Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and Gaius stood off to the right and watch the ‘happy couple’ walk in and stood in front of the throne. Uther then turned to address the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor.” The crowd gave a confused applause. Catrina then whispered in Uther’s ear and turned to address the crowd once more.

“I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning...”  As Uther carried on with his speech, Gaius nodded to Merlin and Morgana, who returned it. Merlin then went behind a nearby column and aimed his hand at Catrina. He began chanting.

 _“Hierste þæt íecen sóna.”_ Nothing happened. Though Catrina’s happy act dropped.

 _“Hierste þæt íecen sóna.”_  Merlin chanted again. The results were unfortunately the same. Unfortunately, Jonas noticed it this time and began watching Merlin. Merlin knew he had one more chance to get it to work. But this time he aimed the spell at Morgana and hoped that she would be able to redirect it.

 _“Hierste þæt íecen sóna.”_   He chanted. Morgana felt a pain wash over her and almost doubled over. But she realised what Merlin was attempting and focused as much of her magic onto Catrina. With some effort she was able to redirect the spell at her and they noticed that her eyes bulged slightly and something was moving underneath the skin. But before anything more can happen, Merlin dropped his arm in exhaustion. The crowd began clapping again for the announcement.  Catrina grabbed Uther’s arm and uneasily walked out of the room with him.

* * *

 

 Catrina was furious at what had happened. Jonas had told her how he saw Merlin use magic and that it appeared that Morgana had magic as well. Catrina gloated on how she was able to repel the both of them but Jonas had warned her that had they had gotten lucky. If they had a bit more time, they would have broken through the enchantment. Deciding to eliminate the both of them, Catrina had decided to set a trap. During the afternoon, Merlin was walking back to Gaius after talking with Arthur. Despite the Prince’s own uneasiness with the engagement he nonetheless is still supportive of his father. As he walked further along, he heard crying.

“Hello?” He called. He saw Jonas and immediately the troll’s servant walked up to him

“Master Merlin. I'm sorry.”  Apologised Jonas.

“What's wrong with you?” Merlin asked wearily. Jonas had a quick look around to make sure no one was listening, and then turned to Merlin.

“I'm a slave. A prisoner.” He whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Merlin asked suspiciously.

“My mistress, she's not as she seems. But you know as much.” He pointed to Merlin.

“Go on, I'm listening.”

“She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains.” Jonas lifted his sleeve and showed Merlin a raw wound that went around his wrist. This reminded him of the time Morgana had been chained up because she spoke out against Tom’s execution.

“She hurts me. Her magic, I-I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your King.” Jonas confessed.

“Why are you telling me this?” Merlin asked.

“I can help you.” Jonas offered.

“How?” Merlin asked again.

“Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your King would not be so keen, I think. “Jonas explained carefully. Merlin knew this could be his best chance of eliminating the Troll. But he was still sceptical.

“Tell me, Jonas, why should I believe any of this?” 

“You must do as you think fit, Master Merlin, but if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be queen.”  Jonas reminded him. Merlin then thanked him and walked off leaving a smug Jonas to report back to Catrina.

* * *

 

 That evening, Gaius had gone into the lower town to tend to a farmer who accidentally cut his leg whilst ploughing a field, leaving Merlin alone. The first place he went was to Morgana’s chambers, as he knew that he’ll need help with this job. When he arrived the door, he knocked and Morgana had told him to come in. When he walked inside he noticed that she was still dressed.   


“How can I help you Merlin?” She asked looking at him curiously.

“I ran into Jonas earlier this afternoon. He told me that in order to maintain her human form, Catrina needs to take a potion which she keeps down in the room where she sleeps.” He explained quickly. Morgana just raised an eyebrow in response.

“Let me guess he told you this while making up some sob story about how he is abused by her, correct.” She answered in a dull voice.

“Wait how did you know?” Merlin asked.

“Because you are walking into a trap. What Jonas is doing is one of the tricks I used to get Arthur in trouble when we were children.” She answered.

“But what he said makes sense.” Merlin retorted.

 “That I don’t doubt. But Merlin whilst I admire your ability to see the good in people, it can blind you to some obvious traps.” She sighed. Merlin then looked frustrated.

“Then what do you suggest?” He asked. Morgana simply smirked and went to grab her green hooded robe.

“We spring the trap.” She stated simply. Merlin just sighed as he knew that trying to argue with Morgana would get him absolutely nowhere.

“Ok you can come. But stay close to me.” Said Merlin.

“Thank you Merlin.” Replied Morgana. She smiled at the thought of finally getting to use her magic for good.

* * *

 

 After getting a torch, the pair made their way through the tunnels. Because of the smell was so strong Merlin covered his mouth with his arm, whilst Morgana did the same but with the hood on her cloak. They had arrived at the chamber and began searching through the rotten hay and compost to find the potion unaware that Catrina, now in her Troll form had come out of hiding. Morgana had noticed this from the corner of her eye and tapped Merlin’s shoulder. He stood up and the Troll addressed them.

“You won't find anything in there. You two may possess some magic,  but neither of you are no match for me.”  She growled and pointed to the wall used her magic to collapse it. Though not before Morgana casted a spell at the Troll.

 _“Hleap on bæc!”_ She shouted and the spell had caught the troll off guard knocked her into a wall. Unfortunately she wasn’t knocked out. Merlin then pulled Morgana to the floor and held her underneath him shielding her with his own body. Morgana blushed at the close contact but became horrified when Merlin winced at having some of the brick work landed on top of him. When the dust settled, Merlin rolled off of Morgana and coughed.

“I’m ok.” Merlin croaked as he was clearing his throat from the dust. Morgana grabbed his hand and helped him back up.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Apart from feeling like Arthur had jumped on me. Doing great.” Merlin smiled.

“While your sense of humour seems to have been unscathed. It appears that your back hasn’t.”  Morgana replied. She lightly pressed her hand into his back and Merlin winced at the contact.

“I’ll be fine for now Morgana. Right now we need to break through the rocks.” Merlin answered and he was about to raise his left hand when Morgana grasped it.

“This is only going to take a second.” She said firmly whilst looking up at him. Merlin nodded in confirmation and Morgana went around to his back.

“I’ll need you to lift your jacket and your shirt otherwise this healing spell won’t work.” Morgana said. Merlin just raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason.” He smiled.

“Yes but I’m sure I’ll find others at a later date.” Morgana smirked. Merlin obliged and lifted his shirt and jacket over his head. Morgana’s eyes widened slightly as she noticed that whilst Merlin wasn’t as fit as Arthur. He was certainly far from scrawny. Focusing on the task at hand, Morgana noticed several bruises and small cuts were on his back. Merlin’s clothes had absorbed much of the damage, but that doesn’t mean he’ll escape unscathed. Morgana then placed both her hands on his back and began casting the spell.

 _“Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie!”_   The wounds then healed over and Merlin sighed in relief as the spell worked over him.

“That should do it.” Morgana smiled as she took in more than just her handiwork.  Merlin then lowered his jacket and shirt.

“Ok then lets break through the rocks.” He said and they both raised their hands.

 _“Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol.”_  They chanted and the spell hit the bricks. But the magic dispersed on impact. The two realise they had a long night ahead.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Gaius was preparing to head to the throne room when a frantic Gwen and an annoyed Arthur burst through the door.

“Sire, Gwen. What is the matter?” He asked. The pair looked at the physician and Arthur spoke.

“Gaius. You wouldn’t happen to know where Merlin is. The wedding is almost upon us and instead of meeting with my father I’m wondering where in Camelot did my idiotic manservant had run off to.”  He huffed. Gwen on the other hand looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

“Morgana had sent me home early last night. She said that because of the early start, I should get some rest. But when I came to wake her up she was not there. What’s more the bed doesn’t look like it’s been slept in.” Gaius pondered it over and came to one horrifying conclusion. It appears that both his and Uther’s wards have gone to try and expose Catrina and gotten themselves trapped.  He then pondered what how to explain it to their friends. But it appeared that Arthur had come up with his own theory.

“That bloody idiot is going to lose his head. I told him not to pursue Morgana and what does he do. He goes ahead anyway and Morgana is likely to allow it to happen.”  He said in frustration. Gwen quickly recomposed herself and put a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“Arthur. Both Merlin and Morgana are aware of the consequences and they can look after themselves. Besides we both know that Morgana likes to show up fashionably late to these events.” Arthur looked at Gwen and smiled.

“You’re right Guinevere. They’ll be fine besides. Merlin’s tardiness will allow me to double his workload later.” He proclaimed proudly. Gwen just rolled her eyes and Gaius then spoke.

“We’ll find them later. But for now, we need to head out to the throne room ourselves or we’ll never make it on time.” He said and the trio walked out into the corridor.

* * *

 

 Merlin and Morgana had been working through the night trying to break through the rubble. They would take small breaks every now and again to recover from the strain on using their magic for such a long period. Merlin was particularly concerned for Morgana as she looked faint. He knew that this was the first time she was using this much power over such a long period. So he was keeping a close eye on her. After keeping up the spell during the night, they were thoroughly exhausted. But they still persisted. Also because they were down there for a fair while and because of the rock fall, their clothes were covered in dust and Morgana’s hair was dishevelled. They were taking another break when Merlin came up with an idea.

“Morgana give me your hand.” He said.

“Sure. But what’s your plan?” She asked.

“By doing this we are pooling our collective powers. Then when we try again it should be enough to break through.” He explained. Morgana thought this over for a second before grabbing Merlin’s hand. She felt her magic mixing with Merlin’s and it felt exhilarating.

“Ok let’s give this a try.”  She said and Merlin nodded. They then raised their free hands and chanted the spell again

 _“Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!”_  They shouted and their magic rushed out and crashed through the rubble clearing the way. Merlin then picked up the torch and led Morgana over it. They then rushed off to the throne room.

* * *

 

 

On the way to the throne room, they pushed past the various servants and guards. The two still held onto each other so they wouldn’t be separated.  As they climbed up a flight of steps, they then rushed down a corridor and entered another one which would lead them to their final destination. However they had to stop when Jonas stepped out from behind a column.

“Lady Morgana and Master Merlin, can I help you? Are you lost?” He asked smugly. Merlin decided to let Morgana take the lead.

“Step aside Jonas.” She said firmly.

“The King's wedding is by invitation only.” He replied oily.

“As the King’s Ward, I order you to get out of our way!” She shouted as she and Merlin had now separated and attempted to flank him. Jonas however grabbed an arm from the witch and warlock and twisted them so they would kneel on the ground. They both winced in pain as Jonas pushed moved in close to them.

“So sorry, but I regret to say, that neither of you are invited.” He whispered before pushing them back. They slid half way across the room with Merlin being winded after Morgana crashed into his stomach. Though they were slightly unsteady, the stood back up and bolted forward again. This time Jonas, grabbed Merlin’s arm with one hand and palmed his stomach with the other and threw him over his shoulder.  He noticed Morgana had almost passed him but grabbed her right arm with both hands and yanked her back and she fell and skidded into heap on the floor away from Merlin. Now that both were incapacitated, Jonas stomped towards Merlin and lifted him by the collar.

“Leave my mistress alone!” He screamed. But before Merlin can break out of the hold he heard Morgana shout.

“And you leave my friend alone!” She aimed her hand at Jonas and her eyes glowed. Jonas was then ripped away from Merlin and skidded a little bit on the floor. Merlin was flung into a wall and landed in a heap. Morgana offered her hand and her quickly took it. By the time he was back on his feet Jonas was squaring off again but both sorcerers decided to end the fight now Merlin aimed his hand at the servant and casted another stunning spell.

* * *

 

 _“Ic þé wiþdrífe! ”_ He shouted and Jonas flew into a wall and landed in a heap between two pedestals. Before he can do anything else, one of the vases had dropped onto him and he was knocked out.  Merlin and Morgana quickly looked at him to make sure he was unconscious before running off to the throne room.  When they opened the wooden doors, their mouths dropped in horror. There to the applause of everyone, Uther had kissed Catrina. Therefore officially sealing the marriage. The only two who didn’t were Gaius who looked at them with a scowl on his face and Gwen who looked both relieved and terrified.  Up on the dais, Uther and Catrina accepted the applause of the attendees. However Catrina dropped the ‘happy bride act’ when she noticed that Merlin and Morgana were both in the crowd. The witch and warlock now have to plan for the reign of a troll queen.

* * *

 

 

 **So that’s it for this chapter and the beginning of Beauty and the Beast Part 2. Just to let you know that my final assignments will be due shortly so this chapter will be delayed. Till then follow, favourite and review.**   **Also here’s a preview for next time.**

Merlin and Morgana were both in the Dragon’s cave as they heard him laugh. Whilst it was bad enough that the Dragon could find this situation hilarious. Morgana had to go in and join in as she leaned on the side of the wall and laughed. Merlin then kept rolling his wrist saying thinking _“Yeah yeah laugh it up.”_  

“This isn’t funny.” He grumbled and then glared at Morgana “And you were supposed to be helping me”. 

“Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?” He asked, whilst chuckling.

“Public enough. But the best part is how everyone is tiptoeing around him whilst Uther is still wearing a smile that makes him look like a simpleton.” Morgana cackled in response and they both continued laughing but Merlin had enough.

“Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born.”  They had both settled down and had turned to addressed them.” Merlin stated.

“I'm sorry. You are right, of course.” Kilgharrah apologised as he shuffled to face the pair.

“How can we break the enchantment?” Morgana asked.   
“These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful.” The dragon lectured.

“There has to be a way.” Merlin replied.

“The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse.”  Morgana however knew that could be borderline impossible.

“There’s just one problem. Uther has the heart of a gargoyle it would take a miracle for him to do that.” She stated with some disgust. Merlin looked at her wearily whilst Kilgharrah was eyeing the warlock curiously.

“Thank you Morgana for your optimism.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“Your welcome Merlin.” Morgana replied in kind. Kilgharrah however decided to cut in.

“I know you well enough young Warlock to come up with something.” He encouraged Merlin. Then he turned to Morgana. “As to you young Witch, if you would please leave. I need to speak to Merlin privately.” He ordered. Morgana was about to protest but then decided to not to defy the giant fire breathing reptile.

“I’ll wait for you upstairs.” She said and walked away. After a while and Merlin checking that she didn’t hide around the corner, Kilgharrah spoke.

“I see that your progress in our wager has been significant.” He said simply.

“Morgana grows stronger every day. Though whilst she’s a bit fearful of Uther, she hasn’t tried anything yet.” He stated.

“That’s interesting to hear. Although I hope you aren’t letting your own feelings blind you to her.” Kilgharrah said curiously.

“Morgana and I are friends.” Merlin replied simply.

“Yet I notice that your bond has the potential to go beyond that. Just be careful with yourself young Warlock.” Kilgharrah warned.

“I will.” Merlin replied simply and he began to walk out of the cave when Kilgharrah called him back.

“Young warlock, it was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional.” He reminded him and Merlin nodded in acknowledgement. Then he left the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9 ladies and gentlemen. I apologise for the delay, I had to finish some final assignments for Uni and as such it left me drained for some time. To NC the line I’ve added was a reference to Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Speaking of which, the new season for Star Wars Rebels has just started and they introduce a character known as Bendu. Basically, think of a less manipulative version of Kilgharrah. Oh just a sidenote, Arthur isn’t going to be as dense in this story as he is in the show. Anyway let’s move on.**

* * *

 

After the wedding, Merlin and Morgana had arrived back at Gaius’s chambers. They had planned to tell him what had happened during the night but that was thrown out the window when they saw Arthur and Gwen waiting for them. Arthur raised an eyebrow at their dishevelled appearance.

“Do I want to know why you two look like you’ve slept in a stable?” he asked.

“Oh I don’t know Arthur it may have something to do, with your stepmother trying to bury us alive last night.”  Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Really?” Arthur asked sceptically.

“Yes. If you don’t believe us about her being a troll. Then maybe you would if we told you she has magic?” Morgana asked.

“She does?” Arthur asked. Gwen then turned to him.

“We need to let your father know about this.” She implored him.

“Unfortunately, we may be too late. Now that Catrina is Queen, she is considered above suspicion of any accusation. Even by another member of the royal family.”  Replied Gaius grimly. Arthur then addressed the group.

“Because of the celebrations, I don’t think anything can be done right now. So pretend that nothing has happened. If and when Catrina makes her next move, we will react accordingly.” The others didn’t agree with this decision but realised they had no other choice.

“As much as I hate to admit, he’s right.” Merlin sighed. The women nodded in agreement. Arthur then clapped his hands together.

“Good. Now Merlin, after you have cleaned up I’ll need you to clean my room and have my clothes from yesterday washed. Just because it’s a wedding, doesn’t mean that you get the day off.”  He ordered and strolled out of the room. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

“I better get back to my own chambers.” Morgana said quickly.

“I’ll draw a bath for you.” Responded Gwen and after saying their goodbyes they left as well.

* * *

 

 Later that night, Catrina and Jonas were in her chambers where she was brushing her hair in preparation to spend her first night with him as husband and wife.

“You look positively foul.” Jonas complimented her. Catrina just grunted in response.

“Does the enchantment hold?” He asked.

“It works a treat. Uther is like a puppet on a string.” Catrina answered with a smug smile. Jonas laughed but stopped when he realised they still have a couple of problems.

“What about the boy, Merlin and the Lady Morgana? They know of your secret.” 

“Leave him to me.” Catrina answered simply. They began laughing loudly but dropped it when Uther strolled into the room. Jonas turned around to address him.

“Milord.” Jonas bowed and shuffled out of the room. Uther then threw off his jacket and quickly strode over and to Catrina.

“Darling, we are alone at last.” He sighed as he strode over to her. He grasped one of Catrina’s arms and began to kiss up it when he heard her whimper. Uther then looked at her with concern.

“What's wrong?” He asked. Catrina then put on the waterworks.

“I'm sorry. It's not you. I want this more than anything. This has been the happiest day of my life.” As she tries to ‘reassure’ the king.

“Then what is it?” Uther asked again, as he tried to understand what had upset his new wife.

“When I was forced to flee my home, the one thing I was able to take with me was my family seal.” She explained.

“Yes, you showed it to me when you first arrived.” Uther answered in recollection.

“It's the only surviving link I have to my father, and now it's gone. Stolen from my chambers.” Catrina then turned away so as to show Uther her despair at the situation.

“Who could've done such a thing?”

“Oh no, please, I don't want to cause any trouble. Not on a day that should be filled with such joy.”  Catrina then grabbed Uther’s cheeks but he grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her arms down.

“Catrina, who took your seal?” He asked firmly.

“It was Arthur's servant, Merlin. And I think I know why as well.”

“Go on.” He encouraged her.

“During my short time here I’ve noticed many things about the people here in this kingdom. One of which is apparently that your ward and the boy appear to be close.”

“Well Morgana has done many things that have drawn my ire over the years but even then she wouldn’t dare to such a thing.” He replied firmly.

“I’m sorry. I know how much she means to you. But it gets even worse. I’ve seen them planning to get the seal as a plan to elope. To masquerade under my father’s good name for their own benefit.”

“I assure that your pain and this farce will needn’t carry on a moment longer.” Uther said with determination.  Catrina looked pleased at this new develop. But she had to keep up her own act for a little while longer.

“I think we should wait until tomorrow. I doubt that they had time to fully get ready.” She suggested. Because of the pendants effects Uther agreed.

“Of course. Whatever you need my love.” He replied in a daze.

“Good.” Catrina replied simply and breathed on him. The effect was instantaneous and Uther dropped to the floor. Catrina quickly check that he was unconscious and quickly left the room, chuckling quietly to herself.  

* * *

 

 

The following, morning Arthur was leading the knights and guards on a manhunt for Merlin and Morgana. When he received the orders from Uther and Catrina, he knew something was off. But rather than try to confront them directly, Arthur decided to act like the dutiful son and Prince for his father and step-mother. But after leaving the throne room, he found Gwen told her to get Morgana out of the city. Once he sent his men off, he went to his chambers and hoped that no one else had beaten him to there. When he arrived there, he found Merlin making his bed. He then shut the door and quickly strode over to his manservant.

“You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you.” Arthur said quickly.

“What?” Merlin replied confused at what’s going on.

“Catrina's accused you and Morgana of taking her seal.” Arthur replied quickly. He then went to check the side door to his chambers.

“But we didn't.” Merlin tried to defend himself. Once confirming the passage way was clear Arthur walked up to Merlin.

“I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If either of you value your lives, you'll leave Camelot right now.” Arthur then gripped Merlin by the shoulder and began pushing him towards the door. Merlin turned around and tried to convince Arthur it was a setup.

“Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set us up.” 

“We’ve been through this.”  Arthur argued exasperatedly.

“I'm telling the truth.” Merlin then saw the conflict in Arthur’s eyes. So he tried one more attempt to break through to him. Arthur however believed that whilst there maybe something wrong with Catrina. Hell he though this current mess is wrong. But until he can find proof of Merlin’s claims he can’t do anything. With the shouting of the guards coming from behind the main door, Arthur knew he would have to order Merlin to leave.

“We saw her.” Merlin said firmly.

“Sire!” The guard shouted.

“I don't care. You need to leave, Merlin.”  Arthur ordered.

“Sire!” The guard knocked on the door again.

“Go.” Arthur ordered again firmly.

“But what about Morgana?” Merlin asked.

“Gwen’s taking care of her. Now Go!” Arthur ordered again.  Merlin took one last look at the Prince and ran off. Leaving behind a torn up Arthur.

* * *

 

 Once the guards have checked his room, Arthur took a moment to compose himself. Just then the door knocked and Sir Leon, walked saying that the King had wanted an update to the search. Arthur then arrived into the Throne Room.

“Have you found either the boy or Morgana?” Uther asked inquisitively.

“I fear they may have slipped through our net.” Arthur replied carefully.

“You're very quick to give up the chase.” Catrina grumbled.

“That is because I know my quarry is long gone.”

“How can you be so certain?” Uther asked in frustration. Arthur wanted to roll his eyes.

“Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for them and left. Combined with the fact that Morgana has had a long and colourful history of hiding and evading from the guards. Then between the two finding them now would be downright difficult if not impossible.

“Outwitting your army in the process.” Catrina drawled. Uther then sat back down next to her.

“It appears so.” Arthur said in a tone that neither confirmed nor denied this claim.

“I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you.” Catrina said as she leaned over to Uther.

“When I led the army, they did.” Uther responded. Arthur looked on them suspiciously.

“We don't even know if they’re still in Camelot. They could be anywhere.” Arthur claimed. He was hoping he can call off this hunt and hope that Merlin and Morgana can return quickly.

“And that's a good enough reason to give up?” Catrina glared at him.

“No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better...” Uther then interrupted him.

“I've had enough of your excuses.” Uther said firmly. He then reached out and he joined his hand with Catrina’s. He then turned back to Arthur.

“We both have. I want the boy and Morgana found.” He ordered.

“Sire. My Lady.” Arthur bowed and then walked out of the room.

* * *

 

 Whilst Catrina was gloating to Jonas about how she is beginning to undermine the bond between Uther and Arthur. The soldiers have continued to search for the supposed couple. Unbeknownst to everyone, Gwen was cautiously, walking what appeared to be an elderly woman back into the castle. The woman in question wearing brown coat with the hood pulled down. Because of how large it was, barely anyone can see the face. After slowly walking through the corridors, they arrived at the physician’s chambers. Gwen knocked and Gaius answered the door.

“Gaius, this is my Aunt Hilda. She has back problems and she was wandering if you have anything to help with it?”  Gwen said quickly. Gaius quickly looked up and down the corridor and waved them through. ‘Hilda’ then pulled up a chair and sat in it whilst Gwen stood behind her.

“Now my dear. What ails you?” He asked with a small smile.

“Oh just the small problem of a troll being Queen.” Hilda responded in a very familiar voice. She through the robe off and underneath it was Morgana.  She was wearing Gwen’s yellow and white dress in place of her usual elaborate one.  She then turned to Gaius.

“How’s Merlin?” She asked.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” He responded simply. The physician strode over to the grain barrel and opened the top and knocked on the side. The grain shifted and out popped a very cramped Merlin. Morgana and Gwen then went over to help him out and dust him off.

“That was comfortable.” Merlin grumbled.

“A necessary evil, I'm afraid. They picked up the trail that we left, but it won't fool them for long.” Gaius replied. Merlin then turned to Morgana and Gwen.

“Then we better get busy.” Merlin said quickly as the trio made for the door.

“And, be careful. The guards are still searching for the both of you.”  They nodded in response and went to Catrina’s chambers.

* * *

 

 The trio tracked Catrina back to her chambers and noticed that she was scratching her arm the entire time. When she entered, they walked quietly and reached the door. Gwen had noticed a grate in the wall and the trio stood up on a ledge on the wall. They watched as Catrina went to the table and began retching.  Jonas then opened the cupboard and grabbed a potion.

“Mistress, it is time.”  Jonas warned Catrina.

“Do I have to?” Catrina growled.

“You must keep up the pretence!” Jonas tried to encourage her. But Catrina slammed the table in frustration.

“I hate being like this! So clean! It's revolting. I can't keep it up. This skin, this face! I just want to claw it off!” Catrina ranted as she sunk to the floor whilst clawing at her face. Jonas then reminded her of why all of this pain will be worth it.

“Think of all the money, and the power.” He spoke in an oily voice. Catrina looked up in wide eyes and Jonas continued.  “Soon it will all be yours.”  Catrina’s eyebrows shot up in response and with a gesture of encouragement from Jonas she downed the potion in one gulp. Gwen, Merlin and Morgana put their hands up in disgust by that action but they looked on. The potion did its trick and hid the warts on Catrina’s arm. Catrina then began shuffling towards the door and the trio took it as their cue to leave. Catrina then walked into the hallway and took second to compose herself before heading to the council chambers. Unaware that she had past three people who had set out to stop her. After double checking that neither Jonas nor anyone else was around Gwen spoke.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” She whispered hoarsely.

“Don’t worry Gwen you’re not the only one.” Morgana replied in the same tone. Merlin looked a little pale but aside from that he had a small smile on his face.

“But we now know where the potions are.” Merlin added.

“Great. What’s the plan?” Asked Gwen. When she noticed that Merlin was looking at the floor and Morgana at the wall she sighed.

“There’s no plan isn’t there.”

“Nope. The only one I can think of is that Morgana and I go back to Gaius. Gwen you keep an eye on Arthur. If what Gaius had suspects is true then he’ll be Catrina’s next target.”

“Right I’ll see you later.” Gwen said and she left for the council chambers, whilst Merlin and Morgana turned the other way and headed for Gaius.

* * *

 

 Despite Arthur constantly telling Merlin (and more to the point himself) that Catrina was not a Troll. He couldn’t help but feel suspicious at that maybe his wayward Manservant was on to something. But the one thing he understood right now was that she was becoming an extremely unhealthy influence on his father. This made itself apparent when he was summoned to the Council chambers. After acknowledging them both Uther then addressed Arthur.

“There's something important that I...” He said slowly before correcting himself. “We wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them.” 

“How so?” Arthur asked neutrally. Personally, he already knew what his father maybe planning and he didn’t like it one bit.

“We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return.” Uther answered.

“Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow. ” Arthur replied calmly.

“That is what they would have us believe.” Catrina retorted.

“It's what I see every day.”

“We're introducing a new tax.” Uther announced and Catrina provides the ‘reason’.

“The people must for the sanctuary that Camelot provides.”

“You can't. The majority are barely able to get by as it is.” Arthur replied. He was concerned that the welfare of the people will suffer because of it.

“Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged.” Uther retorted firmly. Arthur then stared down his father and step-mother. Something about this tax didn’t add up.

“We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before.” He spoke. But Catrina quickly replied.

“Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?” With a love-struck smile, Uther replied.

“Yes, I have” He replied softly before turning to Arthur. “You are to begin the collections at once.” He ordered. Arthur then turned away from them slowly as he was now unsure of what’s going on.

* * *

 

 Later that night, Jonas was asleep soundly when the door opened and Merlin walked in with Morgana following closely behind them. When they got to the cupboard, Merlin raised his hand and chanted the spell.

“ _Tospringe.”_   He whispered. Just as he was about to reach for the bottle he heard Jonas moan and flail in his bed. Morgana quickly raised her hand and was about to cast a sleeping spell, when Jonas settled back down.  They both breathed a sigh of relief and Merlin quickly grabbed the bottle and they two snuck back to Gaius.  As the physician was swirling the bottle above a candle, Morgana decided to explain what they saw.

“We saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared.” 

“It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that.” Gaius commented as he opened the bottle to examine its contents.

“Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?” Merlin asked.

“I don't know. Yes, I suppose so, but without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect.”  Gaius answered uneasily. They walked to another table while Merlin explained his plan.

“Exactly. If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical.” Gaius and Morgana’s eyes widened as they realised the same effect.

“Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work.” Morgana replied.

“And she'll turn into a troll. Think you can do it?” He asked.

“I don't know.” Gaius replied sceptically.

“We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice.” Morgana warned them.

“Then it's going to be a long night.” Gaius replied simply. Then the three of them set to work.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Gaius was up early preparing the potion. As he was swirling the bottle, he heard two doors opened and saw Gwen and Morgana entering the room from the hallway with a pitcher and a goblet. Whilst Merlin came down from his room.

“What’s in it?” He asked.  Gaius began listing off the ingredients.

“Nothing to potent. Rat’s guts.”

“Nice.”

“Toad paste.” Merlin looked confused. So Gaius elaborated. “Take two toads, grind them up…”

“No we get the picture.” Gwen groaned, whilst she and Morgana covered their mouths and looking pale.

“Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball…”

“Oh, lovely.” Merlin quipped.

“Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?” The other three looked absolutely disgusted by the description.

“Sounds delicious.” Morgana murmured. Gaius the shoved the bottle towards Merlin.

“Good, cause Merlin is going to taste it.”

 As if on cue Gwen poured what is now revealed to be wine into the goblet and Morgana held it out to him.

“No way.” He replied shuffling away from Gaius.

“It's completely harmless.” The physician tried to reassure him.

“Err, no”. Gaius just simply raised an eyebrow and Merlin caved in. He slowly reached out and dipped a finger into the potion and quickly licked it. When he began coughing, Morgana quickly shoved the goblet into his hand and Merlin downed the contents in one go.

“That is...ugh. That is disgusting.” He spluttered out.

“Yes, to you, but not to a troll.” Merlin, Gwen and Morgana were still processing what the hell happened.

“I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth.” He exclaimed. Gaius then put down the fake potion and held up the original one.

“Yes, well, try the original.” Gaius ordered.

“Oh…” Merlin was backing off.

“Gaius I think Merlin has had enough.” Morgana suggested warily.

“I can assure you milady, that this particular potion only works on Trolls and the small amount will leave nothing more than a horrible taste.”

“Thanks for the reassurance.” Morgana muttered and Gaius held out the original bottle. This sent Merlin heaving and gagging again.

“Does it taste roughly the same?”

“Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice.”

“It tastes exactly the same.” Merlin glared at Gaius. The physician then took one last sniff of the bottle.

“Well, let's hope she thinks so, too.”  Gwen then spoke.

“You will have to make the switch now; Catrina is with the King in the Council Chambers.”

“Right.” Merlin nodded and left the room. Morgana was about to go after him but Gaius grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“For this one milady, it will be more beneficial to stay out of this one.”

“Are you sure.”

“Trust me milady. Merlin knows what he’s doing.”

“I hope so.” Muttered Morgana.

* * *

 

 Later that afternoon after Merlin had switched the potions and narrowly avoiding Jonas by hiding in a wardrobe. Arthur was walking through the Lower Town, when he heard shouts. He saw a trio of guards, two holding an old man down whilst another held a small chest.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“He's refusing to pay the King's tax.” The guard explained.

“You-- you ask for too much.” The man begged. “I've given all I can.”

“That's not enough!” The guard shouted in response. Arthur had now noticed that there was a crowd gathering.

“Let me see.” He asked and the guard handed over the sack. After a quick glance, Arthur handed back to the old man.

“Release him.” The guard tried to retort but Arthur wouldn’t have it.

“The King said…”

“Release him. Give them back their money. All of it.”  The guards then did just that as he walked away. But not before giving a quick look to a smiling Guinevere.

* * *

 

 The feelings of goodwill didn’t last as Uther had found out what had happened and angrily summoned Arthur. Unbeknownst to him, Morgana had been following and was now listening in.

“I gave you a direct order.”

“The people cannot afford to pay the tax.”

“Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?” Catrina accused him.

“We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands.”

“Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?”

“They'll starve!” Arthur shouted. He was becoming frustrated of Catrina’s lack of concern to the people. To make things worse, Uther then intervened.

“Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends.” He stood up.

“And why can't they be both?” Arthur asked.

“Because we rule the people, not the other way around.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Arthur muttered keeping his head down.

“I beg your pardon?” Uther strode over to him and becoming angrier by his son’s perceived influence.

“I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours.”  Arthur retorted.  Catrina then strode up to Uther

“You allow him to address you in this manner?” She asked.

“No I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand.” He ordered. Arthur just looked impassive before replying.

“I will not.” That answer was the last straw for Uther.

“Get out of my sight.” He whispered harshly. Arthur gave his father a disappointed look before turning around and walking out of the chambers. Unknowingly walking past Morgana’s hiding place. Having heard enough and piecing together the Troll’s next move she quietly sneaked back to Gaius and Merlin.

* * *

 

Back in the guest chambers, Merlin was still held up because Jonas hadn’t left the room since that morning. Since then he was biding his time and was observing the other servant. He then heard the door open and Catrina came shuffling in.

“Jonas, it's time for my potion.” She ordered and Jonas unknowingly grabbed the fake.

“Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped?” He asked.

“Yes, not a moment too soon.” She responded. Just as she was about to down the bottle, Catrina turned and began walking over to Merlin’s hiding spot. He quickly closed his eyes and prayed to the Triple Goddess that he wouldn’t be caught. But when Catrina spoke up again his mind was put at ease.

“I must admit, though, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold and them lovely jewels.” She said whilst admiring her reflection. Chuckling, she drank the fake and straightened herself.

“Now, would you care to accompany your queen?” Catrina asked in her disguised voice and held her hand out. Jonas took it and the pair walked out of the room. When he was sure they were gone, Merlin walked out of the closet. He quickly leaned back on the door and caught his breath. That was too close. After a minute to compose himself he left the room and headed back to Gaius.

* * *

 

 When he arrived back he noticed that Morgana was there as well and it appears that they were in the midst of a conversation. When the door, opened they looked horrified as they thought a guard had caught them but breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Merlin remember to knock next time.” Gaius admonished him.

“Sorry Gaius.” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “But the good news is that Catrina has finally taken the fake.”

“That’s good but unfortunately we might be too late.” Gaius replied sombrely.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked fearfully.

“He means that Catrina’s plan to undermine Arthur in front of Uther is almost complete. She had managed to convince him to increase the taxes and Arthur refused him. If I was her I would use that as a reason to have his birthright removed.” Morgana explained.

“He can’t do that. Can he?” Merlin raised an eyebrow at Gaius.

“Unfortunately he can. Whilst its tradition for the first born son to be heir. Uther can pass it on to another if he feels that Arthur is inadequate. Provided that the person in question is related by blood or marriage.” Gaius elaborated.

“With Catrina controlling him then all she has to do is ask.” Morgana added.

“That’s perfect. Where is he?” Merlin asked.

“In his chambers. Gwen’s gone to comfort him.” Morgana replied with a soft smile. Before they can talk further. There was a knock on the door. Merlin and Morgana took it as their cue to leave and quietly slipped into Merlin’s room before the guard came in.

“What is it?” Gaius asked.

“The king demands your presence in the council chambers immediately.” The guard responded.

“I will be there shortly.” Gaius replied. The guard nodded and left. When the guard left, he heard a noise and saw Merlin and Morgana step out.

“Whatever happens don’t get caught.” Gaius said simply.

 “We promise.” Merlin replied and the physician left.  Merlin then turned to Morgana and saw her sitting down shakily.  Merlin pulled up a chair right next to her.

“Is everything alright?” Merlin asked.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired.” Morgana smiled.

“This first adventure just took a lot out of me.”

“It normally does.” Merlin murmured. He then looked Morgana in the eye.

“You can pull out if you want to.” He suggested but Morgana just shook her head.

“No. Not only would it put us in further trouble but it means abandoning you.”

“That’s gracious of you to think that Morgana. But I don’t want to put any unnecessary strain on you.”

“You’re not Merlin. Believe me I’m not under any illusions that helping Arthur out with his destiny would be easy. But I’ll stick by your side no matter what.”

“Thank you Morgana.” Merlin smiled. Morgana then raised an eyebrow at new thought.

“What is it?” Merlin asked.

“Oh nothing. I was just wondering how to get prat to act on his feelings for Gwen.”

“We’ll work on it after this mess.”

“There’s never a dull moment with you is there?”

“Well life would become pretty boring without me.”

“Careful, we wouldn’t want you to get Arthur’s ego.” Morgana grinned and Merlin shuttered at the thought.

“I’d rather take a life time in the stocks before that.”

“True.” Morgana replied. However the good mood that had been in the air shattered when Gaius and Gwen walked in.

“I can’t believe it.” Gwen said quietly.

“Neither can anyone else but it’s done.”

“It’s happened.” Merlin spoke dreading the response.

“Yes. Uther had stripped Arthur of his title on the grounds that he undermined his authority. In his place he has named Catrina as heir apparent. I’ve tried to raise my concerns with him but Arthur had just resigned himself.” Gaius answered.

“Why didn’t he stand up for himself? Aside from being the only natural heir, Arthur has proven time and time again that he is more than capable of not only ruling Camelot. But doing a much better job at it then Uther could.” Morgana ranted. Merlin looked at her with understanding but reluctantly had to argue against her.

“And if he did that he would have proved Uther’s point to the court. This could destroy any future attempt to regain his rightful place.” Merlin responded.

“But still.” Morgana tried to retort but the words died right there. As much as she wanted to argue, she knew Merlin was right. Their best hope at the moment would be to wait until the fake potion takes effect.

“When’s the ceremony?”Morgana asked.

“This afternoon.” Gwen answered.

“Then we better hope that the fake works then.” Gaius replied somberly.

* * *

 

 

That afternoon, the entirety of the court gathered in the Throne Room. Uther was sitting on his throne whilst Catrina was kneeling on a cushion in front of hers. In the front of the gathering was a miserable looking Arthur, with an equally saddened Gwen standing off to the side.  Unbeknownst to anyone but Gaius and Gwen, Merlin and Morgana were silently watching the proceedings from atop a balcony overlooking the chamber. Geoffrey of Monmouth was conducting the proceedings.

“We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take the oath?”

“I’am.” She said proudly.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?” Geoffrey asked. Just as she was about to answer, Catrina started to feel itchy, something that was noticed by Merlin and Morgana.

“I...do.”

“Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?” He asked.

“I will.” Catrina answered again. When she looked at her arm, she noticed her warts coming through. Catrina looked at Jonas in confusion and he had just as much of a clue as she did.

“Will you, to the utmost of your powers maintain the laws...” Catrina then interrupted him

“Yes, yes.” She snipped.

“I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding.” Geoffery, tried to explain but Catrina wouldn’t have any of it. She needed to get the crown and get out of the room. Otherwise her plans would be ruined.

“Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?” She asked. Uther then backed her up.

“She's right. Get on with it.” He ordered. Poor Geoffery, was taken aback.  A similar reaction was had by the audience. Arthur just looked confused.  Quickly shaking it off, the genealogist, continued and the entire ceremony went out of control from there.

“...maintain the laws and customs...”

“I will, I will.”

“...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?”

“Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!” Catrina shouted. The entire crowd gasped. Unbeknownst to all but a few, Merlin and Morgana were looking down trying to hold back their laughter.

“You’re taking way too much enjoyment out of this.” Morgana whispered.

“No, no, no. Well maybe…a little bit. Besides it looks like you’re enjoying this more than I have.” Merlin answered back.

“Troll or not it’s always interesting to watch someone rightfully get taken down a peg or two.” 

“That I’ll agree on.” At this point Geoffery was now presenting an ornate tiara to Catrina.

“Will you just hurry up!” Catrina then grabbed the tiara and ran off. Uther still wearing an incredibly stupid smile called out to her.

“Catrina!” He then took off after her, with Jonas, Gwen and Arthur following behind. Up above Merlin decided it was time that he and Morgana moved.

“Milady, I believe it is time to take our leave.” He spoke in a fake posh voice and holds out his hand.

“Of course, Merlin.” She addressed him in a similar manner and took it.

* * *

 

 

Up ahead, Catrina was running as fast as she could but skidded to a halt when she saw a squad of Guards. She quickly ducked off to the left just as Uther called out to her.

“Catrina!” He called out. When he looked at the guards, the lead one had pointed off in the direction he saw her take off.  Uther then went in that direction just as Gwen and Arthur had caught up. Catrina then arrived into the council chambers and tried to make her way towards the oak doors. Unfortunately Merlin and Morgana had caught up and were hiding behind a column. Merlin then used his magic to close the doors. By then, Uther, Gwen and Arthur had caught up with them.

“Whatever's the matter?” Uther asked. Catrina quickly turned around, whilst being careful not to show her left arm which was fully revealed by now.

“I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?” She stammered. 

“Are you alright?” Gwen asked in concern. She knew that the fake was now taking effect but the small part of her brain still wanted to make sure that Catrina was alright.

“Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just...” Catrina reached the door. Just as she was about to open it, Morgana casted a spell.

“ _Fýrbendum fæst._ ” She whispered and the lock slid into place. Catrina then began shaking the doors.

“Come on. Come on.” She whispered initially but on the last word she growled.

“OPEN!” Arthur seeing her struggle walked forward.

“Let me.” He said and began walking towards the door when he noticed that her arm. In response Arthur stumbled back in shock.

“What's that?” He asked. Catrina turned back and her face began contorting. Arthur, Gwen and Jonas were both in shock at what’s happening. Uther still had the oblivious grin. And Merlin and Morgana wore smug grins.

“What’s happening?” Gwen asked.

“Somebody help her?” She implored but no one responded. As the transformation wore on Arthur and Gwen were becoming more and more nauseated. At the end of it Catrina was back in her Troll form. Arthur then stated the obvious.

“ You're a troll!” He shouted. Catrina gasped and Uther snapped out of his daze.

“How dare you speak about her like that!?” He shouted. Merlin and Morgana grins dropped when they realised that Uther was still affected. Poor Gwen now having seen what the full picture was trying to process what the hell was going on. Arthur had just about had it with his father.

“What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!” He shouted. Uther however was long gone.   


“I don’t believe it.” Gwen said still shocked at the scene. Catrina at this point had enough. She gripped the door and pulled it out. Then she tossed it at Gwen who was able to dodge it (though secretly, Merlin had used a bit of his magic to make the door fall short) and fled the chamber.  Arthur then turned to his father and shouted in frustration.

“She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?”  He asked.

“Enough!” Uther seethed.

“She's a troll! A giant...grey...”

“Stinking.” Gwen added.

“Stinking troll!” Arthur finished.

“Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?” Uther asked as he went to grab the tiara and shoes the troll left behind. “Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do.” He threatened Arthur and Gwen and left. Arthur and Gwen were shocked that Uther was being oblivious to what has happened. At the same time Merlin and Morgana were disappointed that Uther was still affected by her. Realising there was nothing left for them to do; they turned around and quietly left the chamber.  Gwen now having realised that Arthur needed some time to think, walked away.  Arthur was now trying to solve two problems. How to make his father see the troll for what it is and how to make sure that neither Merlin or Morgana don’t rub it in his face that they were right.

* * *

 

 

**Well that’s the first half of Beauty and the Beast Part 2. Remember to review, follow and favourite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back folks.  Here is chapter 10 a.k.a Morgana finally meets the Dragon. Thank you for the positive feedback and now on with the show. Also two things I should warn you about. One this is going to be shorter than my other chapters. Two this is going on same end different paths, so it’s going to be a bit different from now on.**

* * *

 

 Walking back from the ceremony, Gaius, Merlin and Morgana were shocked to see Uther was still in denial. The plan had worked perfectly yet nothing happened so what exactly was missing. When the trio made it back into the room, Morgana then let loose her frustration.

“I don’t get it, how is Uther still unable see that he has married a Troll!” She shouts in frustration whilst sitting down at the table. Merlin came and joined her.

“Well magic is always a more complicated than it first appears.”

“But still…” Before Morgana can argue back there was a knock at the door. Acting quickly, she and Merlin rushed into his room and closed the door there. Listening through the heard the thud of heavy boots and clanging of chainmail which suggested that the visitor was a Knight or a Guard. The sound was confirmed when Gaius spoke.

“Sir Leon, how can I help you?”

“I and the other councillors need your help Gaius.”

“I assume it has to do with the fact that our new Queen is a Troll?”

“Exactly. We’ve become concerned as of late that the Lady Catrina was influencing the King to make decisions which personally were not in the best interests for the people. “

“You know that only, a royal can only accuse another royal of treason.”

“Of course, Gaius. But seeing as that Lady Catrina is well….”

“A Troll?”

“That. Then we have grounds to present our case. Seeing as you are the closest to the King I was hoping you would help.” There was silence for a little bit before Gaius spoke.

“Alright. But there is only so much I can do.

“That’s all I ask.”

“When are you planning to meet with the King?”

“First thing tomorrow. He’s currently with Queen Catrina at the moment.” Leon said.  On the other side of the door, Merlin and Morgana looked disgusted as they came to one unwanted conclusion.

“Very well. I will meet you tomorrow morning.” Gaius replied.  The door closed and to the sound of fading footsteps Merlin and Morgana slipped back into the main chamber.

“Well I can already see how this is going to end.”   Merlin stated.

“Oh I know that, but hopefully he can see reason. If not it would have confirmed my theory that Catrina has enchanted him.”

“Good luck on the reason part. You and I both know that enchanted or not Uther will not settle for anything unless it’s his way.” Morgana snorted. Merlin then walked over to a shelf and collected a few books. When he got what he wanted he set them down on the table.

“Well whilst you and Leon try to snap the King out of his enchantment. Morgana and I will try to see if there is anything in these books.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Gaius nodded.

* * *

 

The next day after the council meeting Gaius came in exhausted whilst Merlin and Morgana were still tearing through every scroll and book in they could get their hands on.

“Uther must be enchanted. It's the only explanation.”

“That stupid smile gave it away a long time ago.” Quipped Morgana.

“This is why we have to find a way to break it.” Stated Merlin as he was focusing on another book.

“I forgot to mention it. But you won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong.” 

“Then what are we going to do?” Asked Morgana. Gaius then looked at the Witch and Warlock uneasily. He knew there was one other who had knowledge on such things. Taking in a deep breath he said. “You must speak to the dragon. If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past.”

“Greeat.” Merlin grumbled. Morgana then looked at Gaius and Merlin suspiciously.

“What Dragon?” She asked suspiciously. Merlin sent a pleading look to Gaius whilst he sent one back saying ‘you handle it.’ Merlin then turned to her.

“Well Morgana. You know how the King gloated about having a Dragon locked away underneath the Castle?”  He asked hesitantly.

“Yes. But I thought that was him playing the crowd and a warning to those who practise magic.” She responded uneasily.

“Well he’s real and he along with Gaius has been mentoring me ever since I’ve arrived here.” Morgana looked at the floor as she tried to process what was happening.

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

“No Morgana you mustn’t.” Merlin implored.

“And why not.”

“He’s a seer as well and one who doesn’t think highly of you.”  Merlin stated. Morgana then grasped Merlin’s hands and pulled them to be closer.

“Please Merlin. Let me meet him. Let me prove that he is wrong about me.” She begged. Merlin then looked away for a moment before turning back to face her.

“Alright. But be careful and promise me that in the future you will not see him alone.” Merlin stated.

“I promise.”

“Good.”  Gaius then chimed in.

“Everyone is at lunch at the moment. So you’ll have to an opportunity to go down the now.”

“Of course. Thank you Gaius.” Merlin nodded.

* * *

 

 Later after avoiding the guards, Merlin and Morgana made their way past the gate which guarded the entrance to the Dragon’s prison. Grabbing a torch that hanging on the ledge, Merlin led Morgana down to the massive cavern beneath the castle. She took it in with awe.

“I can’t believe something like this exists in Camelot.”

“There are many things that are in Camelot that you are not aware of Witch.” A voice called out from the darkness and at that moment Kilgharrah landed on his outcropping. Morgana stumbled back in shock but Merlin grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“What on earth.” Morgana mumbled.

“I take it that your presence here is because of two things. Someone is after the Throne and you have found out about my existence.” Kilgharrah responded. Merlin at this point spoke up.

“Morgana is just like me and therefore she is entitled to the same knowledge that I have. Including you.” He spoke.

“Careful about that young Warlock. Now what is it that you want from me this time?” Kilgharrah asked as he looked down upon them. Merlin then took a quick breath.

“Uther’s gone and married a Troll.” He answered. It was quiet for a second before Kilgharrah began laughing. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other in shock at what they are witnessing. A giant reptile is laughing its head off. It also became contagious and soon Morgana was joining in as she leaned on the side of the wall and laughed. Merlin then kept rolling his wrist thinking “Yeah yeah laugh it up.” 

“This isn’t funny.” He grumbled and then glared at Morgana “And you were supposed to be helping me”. 

“Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?” He asked, whilst chuckling.

“Public enough. But the best part is how everyone is tiptoeing around him whilst Uther is still wearing a smile that makes him look like a simpleton.” Morgana cackled in response and they both continued laughing but Merlin had enough.

“Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born.”  They had both settled down and had turned to addressed them.” Merlin stated.

“I'm sorry. You are right, of course.” Kilgharrah apologised as he shuffled to face the pair.

“How can we break the enchantment?” Morgana asked.

“These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful.” The dragon lectured.

“There has to be a way.” Merlin replied.

“The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse.”  Morgana however knew that could be borderline impossible.

“There’s just one problem. Uther has the heart of a gargoyle; it would take a miracle for him to do that.” She stated with some disgust. Merlin looked at her wearily whilst Kilgharrah was eyeing the warlock curiously.

“Thank you Morgana for your optimism.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“You’re welcome Merlin.” Morgana replied in kind. Kilgharrah however decided to cut in.

“I know you well enough young Warlock to come up with something.” He encouraged Merlin. Then he turned to Morgana. “As to you young Witch, if you would please leave. I need to speak to Merlin privately.” He ordered. Morgana was about to protest but then decided to not to defy the giant fire breathing reptile.

“I’ll wait for you upstairs.” She said and walked away. After a while and Merlin checking that she didn’t hide around the corner, Kilgharrah spoke.

“I see that your progress in our wager has been significant.” He said simply.

“Morgana grows stronger every day. Though whilst she’s a bit fearful of Uther, she hasn’t tried anything yet.” He stated.

“That’s interesting to hear. Although I hope you aren’t letting your own feelings blind you to her.” Kilgharrah said curiously.

“Morgana and I are friends.” Merlin replied simply.

“Yet I notice that your bond has the potential to go beyond that. Just be careful with yourself young Warlock.” Kilgharrah warned.

“I will.” Merlin replied simply and he began to walk out of the cave when Kilgharrah called him back.

“Young warlock, it was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional.” He reminded him and Merlin nodded in acknowledgement. Then he left the cave.  Once he left the cave he found Morgana waiting for him and together they went back to Gaius. Along the way, Morgana turned to Merlin.

“By the way what did the Dragon wanted to talk to you about?”

“Let’s just say something that I’ll tell you at a later date.”  Merlin replied simply. Morgana regarded the uneasy expression on his face and decided to let it drop for the time being. Whatever it is must have been uneasy for him and they have bigger problems to worry about.

* * *

 

When they got back to Gaius Morgana went to sit down at the table opposite him whilst Merlin began pacing.

“The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment.”

“Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart's closed to everyone.”  Gaius responded.

“Well, not everyone. Arthur and you Morgana.”

“With Arthur is going to be easy. But Morgana everyone thinks that you and Merlin had eloped.”

“I’ve got a plan for that. Merlin has to break my heart.” She smirked. Merlin looked shocked whilst Gaius raised an eyebrow.

“What?!”

“Well if Uther thinks that I’ve been abandoned in god knows where and came stumbling back like a mess. Then he will take complete pity on me.” 

“That’s great but what’s to stop Uther from having the guards try to hunt me down and probably burn Ealdor to the ground, which not only would it endanger my mother but also give Cenred a reason to start a war.”  Merlin still looked confused at this plan. Gaius however came up with a solution.

“Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die.”   
“Which I will weave into my story. Say I went to Arthur first and when I got there he was on the floor dead.” She answered.

“Alright let’s hope this works.” Merlin clapped his hands together.

* * *

 

 Later that night. Arthur went to bed frustrated at his father for somehow surpassing Merlin in both the denseness and idiot departments. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a noise.

“Arthur.” It whispered. Arthur’s opened eye began looking around the room when it repeated itself again. “Arthur.” In response Arthur shot out of bed and grabbed a sword. He was looking around quickly before shouting.

“Who's there?” He ordered.  On cue, a smiling Merlin slid out from under the bed.

“Merlin.” He stated. Arthur jumped a bit before rolling his eyes.

“You're back.”

“I never left.”  Arthur then pointed to Merlin’s position.

“You mean to say…”  He answered uneasily.

“Yes.”

“You've been under there this whole time?” Arthur asked whilst becoming disturbed at the implications of his manservant being in his room.

“No. Course not. No.” Merlin explained but Arthur lowered the sword towards him.

“Cause if you were...” Arthur threatened.

 “I wasn't, I swear.” Merlin replied. He then crawled out from under the bed and got up from the floor whilst Arthur went to his desk.

“So your, er, your stepmother is a troll, then.” Merlin smiled. Arthur had exchanged his sword for a knife and pointed it at him, making it very clear he wasn’t in the mood to hear any gloating.

“If you say "I told you so"...” Arthur threatened whilst pointing the knife at Merlin.

“I wasn't going to. I wouldn't.” Merlin held his hands up and Arthur lowered the knife. Unfortunately for him Merlin decided to try and squeeze some gloating in.

“But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then...Sorry.” He dropped the subject at Arthur’s glare before getting to the point.

“Gaius, Morgana and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help.”  Merlin explained as he walked to the other side of the Prince’s desk.

“Wait how does Morgana know about this? I thought I asked Guinevere to get her out of the city.” Arthur narrowed his eyebrows. Merlin then looked away.

“Yeah about that…” Merlin said quietly. At that point there was a knock on the door and Arthur stood up and went to open it. Waiting for him was Gwen and a very shabby looking Morgana. Her hair was tangled and her pale skin was smeared in mud. To top the outfit off, she was wearing brown cotton dress. The two women were each holding a sword. Arthur just stepped away in shock and covered his mouth.

“Well you finally have an appearance to match your personality.” He quipped.

“Oh please, like I would cover myself in filth just for your amusement.” Morgana’s eyes narrowed. Gwen then moved in between them.

“Milady.” She said quietly.

“Right.” Morgana replied and stepped into the room and Arthur followed them.

“Do I want to know why you look like you’ve slept in a pigsty?” He asked whilst gesturing his appearance.

“That I will explain when Gaius gets here. Oh and speaking of which you should do the same. After all it’s not proper for a man like you to be seen in that whilst women are present.” She said before flouncing off over to Merlin. Arthur did a once over of himself before noticing a blushing Gwen.

“Uhh…right.” He stuttered and ran behind the screen. Merlin just shook his head and went to the wardrobe to get some clothes. Arthur then called out from behind the screen.

“Also what’s with the swords?”

“If this plan works and more than likely Catrina will be here when it does. I doubt that she will take to surrendering to your father. So when this gets violent, Morgana and I will need a way to defend ourselves.” Gwen explained. Arthur just groaned in response.

“Whilst I’m thankful for the help, it would really ease my mind if you weren’t here when it happens.”

“Unfortunately it’s too late for that.” Replied Morgana.

“Uhhhhh.” Groaned Arthur.

* * *

 

 Later when Arthur was dressed and Gaius had arrived they went over the plan. Arthur however was sceptical.

“No. Well, yes. It...Not exactly.” Merlin awkwardly answered whilst straightening the bed. “It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit.” He explained whilst the physician showed the bottle to Arthur. “It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death.” Merlin reassured the Prince. Gwen just looked worried.

“Oh, only to the brink.” He responded sarcastically. Then he turned to Morgana and Gwen.

“So where do you two fit in all of this?”

“When you take the potion, Gwen and I will go to Uther. I’ll pretend that Merlin had left me for someone else. Before he can try anything stupid I’ll say that I had tried to speak with you and have found you dead on the floor. With any luck, my misery and your death would cause Uther to cry.” Morgana explained.

“He doesn’t care about us anymore.” Arthur retorted and began pacing.

“Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately.” At the word antidote, Arthur stopped pacing and began glaring at Merlin.

“Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!” He spoke, now incredibly annoyed that Merlin had left that part out. The manservant in question had dropped a piece of Armor.

“Er...I didn't think it was important.” Merlin replied.

“The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead.” Gaius explained.

“And the antidote reverses the effects?” Asked Arthur.

“Yes.” Answered Gaius. Arthur looked relieved for a moment. Until Gaius tacked on another warning.

“If it's administered in time.”  Arthur then looked alarmed.

“If it isn’t?” He asked. Merlin looked up quickly but turned back to focusing on the table.

“You will be dead.” Gaius answered awkwardly. Arthur then turned to Merlin.

“You just said it wasn't important!” He shouted.

“Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important.”  Merlin mumbled and Arthur turned away in frustration. During this exchange, Gwen and Morgana were looking on in concern and amusement. The former for how risky this plan is and the latter at the fact that despite this the Prince and Manservant were still squabbling like it’s nobody’s business.

“Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison....er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you.” Gaius explained. Arthur realising that he has little choice now. Walks up to Merlin and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't be late.”

“Am I ever?” He asked. Arthur then turned towards Gaius and the bottle when Gwen spoke.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” She asked.

“It’s the only way to save Camelot.” Arthur replied solemnly. Gaius then hands him the bottle and he uncorks it. After giving a nod to the group Arthur downed the potion in one gulp. He screwed his eyes in reaction to the taste of the bottle. When nothing happened, Arthur just shrugged his shoulders but the group remained cautious. Then his eyes rolled back into his sockets and he fell forward and almost landed on Gwen. They quickly caught him and gently laid his body on the ground and Gaius closed his eyes. Once they were sure he was out, Gaius then spoke.

“Time to break the bad news to Uther.” And he handed the antidote to Merlin. Gwen and Morgana nodded and left for the King’s chambers. Unbeknownst to the group, Jonas had overheard everything.

* * *

 

 

After leaving the chambers Merlin checked the hallway to see if it was clear. When he thought he was safe, he moved out but then was knocked out with a vase. Up above, Jonas had looked on with glee as he had subdued the manservant. He then went off to warn Catrina. The antidote which was in his hands fell out and rolled down the steps. It then shattered at the bottom.

Gwen and Morgana were walking down the hallway when they arrived at Uther’s chambers. Before knocking on the door, Gwen turned to her mistress.

“Are you ready milady?” She whispered.

“About as ready as I’ll ever be.” Replied Morgana. Gwen then knocked on the door and Morgana began crying.  Uther opened it and as soon as he looked at Morgana, he threw his arms around her.

“Morgana. You’re back.” He said in jubilation.

“Thank you for welcoming me home milord. I’m sorry I worried you and had stolen Catrina’s seal. But I’m afraid Merlin had also broken something as well.” She whimpered.

“What do you mean?” Uther asked both in suspicion and concern.

“My…My… heart.” At that moment, Morgana began ‘sobbing’ and Uther pulled her away from Gwen.

“We were staying in an inn, near the border between Camelot and Essitir. I hadn’t seen Merlin all day and I was preparing to turn in when I heard a noise in our room. When I opened the door I found him in bed with a tavern wench. At that moment my entire world shattered. I felt as though the ground had vanished and I fell into an abyss of despair. So I did the only thing I could and ran back here.”  Morgana told him the story, whilst pretending she was in the throws endless misery. Uther cradled her face to make her look up at him.

“Don’t worry Morgana. I’ll make him pay for what he’s done.” Uther replied with determination. But Morgana wasn’t finished.

“When I got back the first person I went to see was Arthur. But when I got into his room, I found him on the floor with his eyes closed. I feared something has happened to him milord.” She whimpered again. Uther became horrified.

“Is he still there?” He asked. Morgana wanted to groan in response but instead she just nodded. Uther then let go of her before heading off to Arthur’s chambers. When he turned the corner, Morgana dropped the act.

“That went well.” She said simply. Gwen on the other hand was still worried.

“I hope so.” She responded. The two then took off after Uther.

* * *

 

 

Uther was moving quickly down the hall with Gwen and Morgana, quickly behind. The king’s thoughts were racing as he realised that in his love for Catrina, he disregarded his own son. Whilst Uther had often viewed Arthur’s ideas as naïve, they were at times best for the kingdom. But perhaps the events of the last few days had been too much for him. When Uther arrived at the door, which was now guarded, he walked in to find Gaius kneeling over him. The physician noticed the king and bowed in respect. Morgana and Gwen were staying a good distance away next to a chest where they hid the swords.

“My boy.” Uther whispered.  Unbeknownst to him Gaius respectfully moved out of the room.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Merlin regained consciousness and noticed that the antidote wasn’t with him. He looked over the stairs and gasped at the mess at the bottom. Seeing the mess, he took off his neckerchief and began wiping it up. Hoping that some of it would remain useful.

 As Uther was kneeling over Arthur, he was regretting his treatment of him.

“It was my fault. I pushed you away.”  He whispered.  He also repeated.

“My son. My son.”

Catrina then shuffled into the room and saw Uther and rushed over to him. Clearly aware of how the spell breaks she begins trying to separate him from Arthur. 

“Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now.” By this point Uther was breaking out into tears. Despite Uther facing Gwen and Morgana, his focus was on Catrina. That meant that he didn’t notice the two women, crouch down and reach for the swords.

“I killed him. I killed my only son!” Uther shouted. Catrina was now desperately trying to separate them and began chanting a spell to strengthen the enchantment.

“No, no, no, no. _Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú..._ ” But it was too late. Uther turned around and in the first time for a few weeks, he saw Catrina for who she really was.

“Catrina? What kind of trickery is this?”  With the enchantment broken, Uther backed away in disgust. A sentiment shared by the Troll.

“How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!”

“Ugh”. Uther grunted in disgust. During this time Merlin had slipped into the room and went over to Arthur. Morgana and Gwen noticed him and followed him over.  Back to Uther and Catrina, she continued ranting.

“It's repulsive.” The troll growled.

“I know the feeling.” Uther mumbled. Having come to grips with the reality of the situation, he felt disgusted.

“Ooh, I've been looking forward to this.” Catrina was about to attack when Uther shouted for the guards.

“Guards! Seize....it!”  The guards ran into the room and began to fight Catrina. However the Troll was able to fight them off. Whilst this was happening, Merlin was wringing his neckerchief to get at least a drop of the antidote into Arthur’s mouth.

“What happened?” Gwen asked.

“Jonas did.” Merlin replied whilst still focusing on the task at hand. Eventually a single drop fell from the neckerchief into Arthur’s mouth and the Prince woke up. Acting quickly, Arthur ran to help his father but unfortunately Catrina elbowed him in the gut and then grabbed him by the neck.

“Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?” She snareled and then threw Arthur into a wall. Gwen then went to check on him. Morgana then noticed Jonas enter the room and unsheathed her sword and looked at Merlin.

“You help Gwen. I’ll deal with Jonas.” Morgana ordered. Merlin just nodded and turned back to the pair. Morgana hid behind the pillar at the windows with her sword raised and waited for Jonas to pass. When he did, she sprung to her feet and stabbed the sword through his back taking him off guard. She pulled the sword out and Jonas fell to the floor with a whimper. Gwen was able to get Arthur up just in time to see Catrina staring at them. The troll advanced on the group but she hadn’t noticed Merlin.  The Warlock, took the opportunity to cast a spell.

“ _Fléoge hrægl.”_   The rug then pulled out from under Catrina and she fell to the floor. Arthur immediately swung his sword and stabbed the Troll through the abdomen. This lead to both the grossest and most awkward death as Catrina just farted before expiring. Everyone in the room covered up their faces from the smell.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Uther, Arthur and Morgana were having breakfast. The king was sitting awkwardly whilst his Son and Ward ate without noticing him. He then coughed and began thanking them.

“I'd like to thank the both of you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot.”  Arthur and Morgana just sniggered in response.

“You mean your, heart father.” Arthur replied.

“How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?” Morgana smiled at the enjoyment she was getting from seeing Uther uncomfortable.

“Obviously I was under its spell.” Uther tried to defend himself but the other two just simply stifled their laughter.

“I did many things that I...regret.” Uther murmoured.

“Father, I really don't want to know the details.” Arthur shook his head and Morgana feigned disgust. Uther looked away at them and the duo laughed at his embarrassment.

* * *

 

Later Merlin was walking down the hall when Arthur called out to him. The Warlock, turned around and notice the Prince walk up another corridor.

“Merlin. I want you to know that I never doubted you.” He said. Merlin looked at him pleased that Arthur was thanking him. Until the Prince decided to backtrack his statement.

“Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide.” Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“I’m an open book.” Merlin feigned surprised.

“I don't believe that for a second. However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother.”  It was quiet for a second before Arthur spoke up again “Well, thanks.” Merlin then went for a hug, when Arthur raised his arms and stopped him.

“Whoa. What are you doing?”

“I thought you were going for a hug.”

“No.”

“No.”  Merlin replied quietly. Arthur then gave him a strange look before leaving. Merlin just stood in the corridor slightly amused with the situation when he heard footsteps behind him and a voice spoke.

“How do you ever put up with him I will never know?”  Merlin turned and saw Morgana in her Green gown.

“Well calling him a prat and naming his head after various vegetables. Works for me.”  Merlin smiled as he turned to Morgana. She smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for saving the day once again Merlin.” 

“All in the life of your unassuming servant.” Merlin quipped as he awkwardly hugged her back. After a little bit they let go of each other and there was silence. It became unbearable after a minute and Merlin spoke up.

“Are you alright for tonight’s lesson?” He asked.

“With you teaching me. How could I not.” Morgana answered. Then she turned around and walked away. Merlin waited for a moment for the blush to fade from his cheeks before heading off. His mind wondering whether the Dragon maybe onto something. But decided to dismiss it.

* * *

 

  **Well that’s the end of this chapter. Also just to warn you, I will be doing an Independent Project over the summer. Which means that chapters for this story will slow for a little bit. Next one we hit the Witchfinder and let’s just say there is more manipulation behind the scenes than in the original. Remember, follow, favourite and review.**

**See ya.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back. This chapter will cover the events of the first half of the Witchfinder. But this time someone is manipulating the events from behind the scenes.** **Just to forewarn you all, the first section will wrap up a little plot point I’ve forgotten to add within the last chapter so we will go over it.  Also if anyone can identify the poison Arthur had taken in Beauty and the Beast Part 2. That would be great.**

* * *

 

When Merlin arrived back at Gaius’s, he noticed that the physician was busy grinding up something in a clay bowl.

“What’s with the grinding?” He asked. Gaius was still focused on the grinding but nonetheless answered the question.

“I’m making a replacement of the poison and antidote we used on Arthur. Although, I’ll need you to go into town to find a replacement bottle.”   Merlin nodded as he walked past Gaius into his room. Taking a quick look to make sure no one was looking and opened the floorboard near his bed. He quickly grabbed the Grimoire out and began flipping through the pages looking for more spells. Whilst he was doing that he continued his conversation with Gaius.  

“I admit that Jonas had the drop on me.”  He replied.

“That’s alright Merlin but these things will need time to replace. Because you may never know when you need them again.”

“Let’s just hope that moment is not soon.” Murmured Merlin. He then looked on a page that he recognised as the one which covered Glamour spells.

“By the way for Morgana’s lesson tonight. I was wondering if we can get started with doing some light hearted stuff.” He asked Gaius and held out the book. The physician stopped what he was doing and looked at the page. He recognised the spells are galmours.

“Those spells are very tricky Merlin. Even you haven’t mastered all of them, yet alone to the point where you can teach Morgana.”  Merlin’s shoulders dropped.

“But there has to be something though.”

“There is nothing wrong with revising what she’s learnt. It will help the both of you out in the long run. Both in your abilities and application.”  Gaius explained. He then approached Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You two are still young and thanks to Catrina, Uther will be more alert to any magic use in Camelot. Once he calms down then you can continue forward.”

“I hope you’re right Gaius. But there’s one thing I know is that Morgana isn’t going to take it well at being forced to revise.”  Merlin put a hand to his temple and rubbed it in exasperation.

“Unfortunately that is something I can’t help you with.”  Gaius smiled. Merlin just shot an annoyed look at the physician.

* * *

 

 True to Merlin’s prediction, Morgana didn’t enjoy the idea of having to revise. Normally she would have pouted but when Merlin bought up Uther her temper started to get the better of her. The challenging part for him was that they were alone tonight. Gaius had to go out again to help a woman in the lower town with the birth of her first child. This means that Merlin was left trying to calm her down himself. .

 “How is it that one man keeps finding new ways to slow us down? It’s his fault he got enchanted by a troll. Not ours!” She fumed whilst pacing up around the physician’s chamber. Merlin was sitting on a stool whilst letting her vent.

“I don’t like this any more than you do. But Gaius is right, if we start trying more advanced spells and something went wrong. Then we’ll get exposed.” Merlin sighed. Morgana was pacing and rubbing her temple.

“But I’ve been mastering these spells in the space of one lesson.” Morgana knew that she sounded like a child with this argument. But she wanted to keep on learning about magic. Merlin looked down for a second before returning his gaze to her.

“Well think of it like this. If we improve our basics, we have more control and that means…”

“Less chance of Uther noticing.” Morgana added.

“Exactly.” Merlin smiled. Then he turned to one of the books and opened it up to a random page.

“Let’s see if you can still remember to create an orb of light.” Merlin suggested. Morgana nodded eagerly and held out her palm. She closed her eyes to memorise the spell and call out her magic. When she opened them she chanted the spell.

“ _Leoht”_. Her eyes glowed and a sphere of white light began floating above her hand. After a few moments the light faded.

“How was it?” She asked.

“That was great. But let’s see if you can extinguish the spell on your own?” Merlin suggested. Morgana held her hand out again and she created another orb. Then she flashed her eyes again and the orb slowly faded out of existence.

“Very good my student.” Merlin smiled.  Morgana was beaming at the praised.

“I learnt from the best.” She replied. Merlin blushed.

“Thank you.” They sat silent for a few moments before Merlin noticing Morgana frowning.

“Hey Merlin, when we went to see the Dragon. You said that he didn’t have a high opinion of me. What do you mean by that?” She asked. Merlin looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew she would bring it up. But he didn’t know how to break it to her. Eventually he decided between breaking the news now and dealing with short term pain, rather than the Dragon telling her would be the better option.

“Like I said Morgana the Dragon is a seer just like you. He has not only seen mine and Arthur’s destiny but also yours.”  He explained. Morgana looked uneasy.

“What did he say about mine?” She asked hesitantly. Merlin just sighed.

“He said that you were destined to turn to evil. That you would undo everything that Arthur and I worked for and usher in a dark age for Camelot.”  Morgana’s hand flew to her mouth and she looked upset.

“He thinks I’m evil?”  She whispered to him. Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Just because he thinks that doesn’t mean I do. I’ve known him for a while now and I know he can be incredibly self-serving.”  This only eased Morgana’s fears for a little bit before they came back.

“He’s a seer like me Merlin. You know as well as I that our visions tend to come true.” She whimpered. Merlin looked saddened by the sight of Morgana.  But he continued to remain strong for her.

“But only if we do nothing. But with me teaching you, we may be starting a new path.” He said optimistically. Morgana gave Merlin a sad smile. She felt appreciative of his help but she still felt troubled.

“But what if even with your help I still turn evil. I know from saving Arthur that you’ll won’t hesitate to kill someone for the good of the kingdom. What if it means we have to be enemies? I don’t think I can handle that.” Morgana began breathing faster as her fear began to overtake her. Merlin then pulled her into a hug and held her close.

“Neither can I Morgana. But I’ll do whatever it takes to help you stay away from the darkness and to be happy and at peace. If the day comes where we have to fight, then I will be doing it to save you.”  He replied with conviction. Morgana looked at him in awe. Even when she felt horrible with herself, Merlin knew exactly how to bring her back up. The Witch and Warlock noticed how close they were to each other and the small gap between their faces. They were losing themselves in the other’s eyes and began to lean in towards each other. Just as their lips were on the verge of touching, they heard a noise from outside.  They both stood up and Merlin quickly handed her a bottle of sleeping draught. This was to give the illusion to anyone that she was there to get it and nothing else. A moment later the door opened and to their semi-relief, a very tired looking Gaius walked in. He then noticed both his ward and the King’s. More specifically how close they were.

“Oh Gaius, we’ve just finished revising light spells.” Said Morgana.

“That’s good milady and I assume that Merlin has been helpful with it.” He asked.

“Of course I have. Would I let you down?” Merlin asked with a wide smile.

“You have been neglecting the leech tank again.” Gaius said simply. Morgana had just let out a giggle whilst Merlin scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Aside from that.

“Well, I’ll have to see the progress tomorrow night. It’s getting late now and you milady will need your sleep.”  Gaius pointed at Morgana.

“Of course and thank you for the help Merlin.” She smiled and left quickly. Gaius then made his way to his own bed leaving Merlin pondering on the near kiss earlier. He knew that this is the only other event in life that both excited and thrilled him at the same time. But he didn’t know what to make of it and the idea of whether Morgana had wanted to become more than just friends.  But for the time being he decided to sleep on it.

* * *

 

 A month later, things only became more complicated. Ever since the kiss, Merlin’s feelings for Morgana were in a constant state of flux. He initially considered her a close friend but after that near kiss. He wasn’t so sure. The worst part about it was that he couldn’t bring it up to Gaius, Arthur or the Dragon without the risk of a lecture. On top of that neither he nor Morgana had spoken of what happened that night. But he knew that they would have to talk about it eventually. One morning, he was out collecting firewood with Gwen and the rest of lower town’s inhabitants. After nonchalantly dropping a couple of sticks, Merlin set the rest of the pile near a fallen log, before sitting down himself. He looked out over the horizon, and noticed the Castle and the smoke of the fire at the bottom of the hill. Thinking he was alone, Merlin looked around before silently casting fireball.

 _“Forbærne_.” Merlin then closed his eyes again and casted another spell.

 _“_ _ic pro ambiht dôð sweoðol, macian sê mearg.”_   The fireball then took the form of a horse rearing up on its hind legs. Merlin lifted his index and fore fingers to make the front legs look like they were kicking out. Eventually the flame died out and Merlin dropped his hand in disappointment. Unbeknownst to him however Branwen was standing a few trees away from him. She was wearing a brown cloak with a brown woollen dress underneath it to help blend in with the peasants. She had aimed her hand at the smoke down the hill and quietly whispered a spell.

“ _Hors, beride þá heofonum.”_   The smoke turned into a horse doing a similar pose to the one Merlin created earlier. Merlin had noticed it as well and looked at it in alarm. He knew it wasn’t his doing because he could feel his magic resting within him. This means that another sorcerer was in the area. He looked around him and noticed a figure moved away from him with its back turned. He then tried to go after it. But he was then intercepted by a woman.

“Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?” She asked quickly.

“No, I saw nothing.” Merlin lied. The woman had looked fearful.

“Are you blind? You were right here! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the King.” She said quickly before taking off down the hill. Merlin then called out to her.

“No! Wait!” But she wasn’t listening and Merlin stood there fearful at what’s going to happen.

* * *

 

 Later when he arrived back at the Castle, Arthur was waiting for him saying that a woman had demanded an audience with his father and it had involved magic. Naturally this had meant that everyone in the castle had to attend. They arrived in the throne room and Arthur stood behind his father on the right. Morgana who was already there was seated on the left whilst Uther stood front and centre. The woman was escorted in by a Knight and began to recount what had happened. Once she was finished, Uther began questioning her to verify the claim. After all it wasn’t the first time that people had tried to frame another of magic to make a couple of gold pieces.

“It was sorcery you saw, and you're certain of it?” He asked.

“Yes, Sire. “She answered.

“And you swear this before your King?”

“I swear it.” Arthur however was sceptical.

“Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light.” The woman however remained set in what she saw.

“The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life.” She answered fearfully. Uther then thanked her.

“I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded.”

“Thank you, Sire.”  She bowed and the Knight escorted her out. Once she left Uther had let out a frustrated breath.

“It cannot continue.” 

“I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished.” Arthur answered. However Uther decided it was time to double their efforts.

“No. Stronger methods are called for.” He then turned to the rest of the court. “Send for the Witchfinder.” He ordered. The crowd gasped and unknown to them bar Merlin and Gaius, Morgana looked afraid. Gaius then spoke up to the King in an attempt to change his mind.

“Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?” He asked.

“The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable.” He answered firmly.

“Of course.” Gaius bowed. During the exchange, Morgana looked at Merlin hoping that he had an answer for what was happening; he subtly swayed his head indicating he’ll tell her later.

* * *

 

Speaking of later Merlin was walking back with Gaius after explaining what had happened. Initially the physician planned on lecturing Merlin on what his stupidity had unleashed but now he wasn’t so sure. When they had gotten back, to their chambers he was alarmed.

“I’m not entirely sure what to make of this situation. Whilst I believe there was another sorcerer in the area. What motivations they had to do such a thing is beyond me.”

“I know Gaius. But I’m positive she had only seen the horse from the smoke. Not the one I had created.” He said. By that time, the pair had arrived at the physician’s chambers and walked in through the door and noticed that Morgana was sitting at the table waiting for them.

“Milady”. Gaius bowed and Merlin had done the same. Even though Morgana had insisted they stop doing because they were all friends and at the least she was the student. After acknowledging it, she got right to the point.

“What had happened out there today?” Morgana asked. Gwen had told her that last night that she would be out this morning gathering firewood and Merlin would’ve been with her. When she heard the smoke she was fearful of two things. The first was that her magic had been exposed. The second was that Merlin had done something stupid to bring the Witchfinder down on them. After reciting what had happened, Morgana had looked down. Something about that sorcerer’s actions didn’t make sense. It was far too convenient for it to have been a coincident. 

“I think you have been framed.” She said.

“Framed?” Gaius and Merlin responded simultaneously.

“From what you have told me the person in question didn’t owe up and from where you were there was a likely hood they would have been able to see the horse from over your shoulder.” She suggested. Merlin had to agree that something was fishy. But before they could continue any further, Gaius returned them to more immediate matters.

“Merlin. You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way.” He ordered.  When Merlin didn’t respond, Gaius turned to him.

“What? Now?” He asked.

“Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him.” Gaius said.

“The Witchfinder?” Merlin asked. Morgana was intrigued as well.

“Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with.” Gaius explained.

“But I'm not a witch. Look. No dress or anything.” Merlin said jokingly. Gaius didn’t looked impressed and Morgana rolled her eyes before slapping him in the chest.

“I'll get the book.” Merlin winced and made his way to the book’s hiding place. Gaius had turned to Morgana.

“I’m sorry milady. But until Aredian has left I’m afraid that we’ll have to cancel our lessons.

“Of course Gaius. Whatever it takes to not arouse his suspicion.” She answered.

“I’m afraid that it won’t be enough.” Gaius added grimly.

* * *

 

 The next night, a horse hauling a cage with various cuffs and manacles attached to it had arrived in the square. The man, who was riding it, wore a wide-brimmed hat with a leather overcoat. When he pulled up at the main door, he jumped off the horse and approached a guard.

“I’am expected.” He said mysteriously. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by Gwen and Morgana.

“Is that him?” Gwen asked.

“Yes.” Morgana answered fearfully.

“What's that cage for?”

“It hardly bears thinking about.” At that point Aredian had turned around and looked up at the window.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile far away in the lands of King Odin, Morgause was meditating. Despite her focus, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and saw her apprentice come before her. Branwen stopped in front of her master and immediately kneeled before her.

“Milady it is done.”

“The Witchfinder is in Camelot?” She asked curiously.

“Yes. A messenger was able to find him in Caerleon. By my estimates, he should be arriving in Camelot now.”

“Good. With the serving boy taking the fall and the Witchfinder seeing to it, we will be able to break my sister’s loyalties to Camelot.”

“With all due respect milady, this plan has a risk of seeing Lady Morgana being thrown onto the pyre with the servant. Also I’ve sensed his power when I was in Camelot. It is beyond anything I’ve felt before. Are you sure we shouldn’t recruit him as well?” Branwen asked. Morgause had only needed to think for a minute before responding.

“As useful as it would be to have someone of considerably power. The boy is worth nothing to us and his ties to Prince Arthur and Camelot are too strong for us to break. As to my sister, Uther would allow the Witchfinder to do his job. But only as long as he stays away from her.”

“Of course Milady. What is thy bidding now?”

“For now it’s late. But for the rest of the time I want you keeping an eye on proceedings in Camelot.” Morgause ordered. Branwen nodded in acknowledgement before turning around and heading to her chambers. Leaving the older High Priestess alone.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Merlin and Gaius were beginning their rounds. Just as they entered the markets they heard a gruff voice call out.

“Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face.” Aredian walked out from beside a shop.

“Nor I, Aredian.” Gaius answered.

 A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge.”

“Scientific knowledge.”

“Of course.”  Aredian then looked at Merlin with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Gaius noticed and introduced Merlin.

“My assistant, Merlin.” Gaius pointed to him.

“Merlin.” Aredian repeated the Warlock’s name.

“May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do.” Gaius and Merlin then turned away from the Witchfinder. But Aredian wasn’t done with them yet.

“Naturally.”  “Merlin?” Merlin turned around when the Witchfinder addressed him. “I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour.”  He ordered.  Merlin then nodded in response and he and Gaius were on their way.  Aredian watched them go with suspicion.

* * *

 

 When Merlin arrived at Aredian’s chambers after his rounds, the Witchfinder had him sit in front of a table strewn with scrolls. In the centre was half a human skull with a quill standing in it. Aredian dipped the quill into the ink and began writing.

“You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?” He asked.

“Yes. I mean...apparently.”

“No, no, it cannot be denied. There was a witness.” Aredian replaced the quill.

“Yes, I know.” Merlin asked neutrally.

“Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness?”

“But...”

“I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter.” Aredian blew across the paper to help dry the ink.

“But I wasn't a witness.”

“Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?”

“No, I, I was there.”

“Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?”

“I saw the smoke, but...it was only smoke. I saw nothing else.”

“Are you saying that she lies?”

“Hmm. Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not?” Aredian feigned confusion.

“I can't explain it.” Merlin feigned deniability.           

“I'm at a loss as to explain it myself. Unless it was you who performed the magic.”

“It wasn't.”

“Can you prove that it wasn't?” Aredian and Merlin stared off for a moment before the latter gave his answer.

“No.” Aredian grunted.

“Hmm. That'll be all.” He dismissed Merlin and began writing his findings. Merlin stood up to leave but Aredian added one last detail.

“For now.” He added ominously. Merlin looked cautious and quickly left. However he didn’t notice the smug smile the Witchfinder was wearing.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Uther called for the courtiers to attend so that Aredian can present his findings.  Standing before the King, Arthur and Morgana were three women. As Aredian walked around them. He coaxed them into telling the courtiers what they had told him.

“Speak, do not be afraid.” The first woman, Beatrice spoke and was on the verge of breaking down throughout her confession.

“I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming.”  Off to the side Gaius and Merlin were watching the proceedings.

“I haven't done anything, I promise.” Merlin whispered. Aredian then walked to the Woman in the centre.

“Tell them what you saw.” He prompted the second one Annie.

“A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it.” Uther was looking more and more horrified by the stories. Aredian then turned to address the court.

“As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?” The final woman, Rowena told the court her story.

“There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth.”

“And what manner of creature?” He asked once again.

“Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist.” Rowena blurted out. Aredian turned back towards the court.

“The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot.” Uther slumped back in his Throne.

“I can scarcely believe it.” He said quietly.

“Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution. Aredian proclaimed.

“The sorcerer? You have a suspect?” Uther stood up in excitement.

“Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room.” The crowd began muttering and Morgana looked sick at the thought of being exposed. She then looked at Merlin and Gaius and they held their composure. Aredian then continued. “My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!” He pointed to him. Merlin’s face dropped and the court began to murmur. The only two people who didn’t looked shocked were Arthur and Gwen.

“Merlin? You can’t be serious.” Arthur said sarcastically. Morgana had a quick glanced over and let out a quick breath. She was glad that the Prince was still as dense as ever. Though once she saw the scowl on Gaius’s face she went defensive.

“I’ve known Merlin for a while now and I can assure you that he is the last person in Camelot to have magic.” She said proudly. Uther raised an eyebrow in response whilst Arthur was doing everything he can to not face palm in front of the court. With Merlin in hot water for sorcery the Prince didn’t want his father to accuse him of having an affair with his beloved Ward on top of that. Gaius then spoke up.

“This is outrageous! You have no evidence!”  He shouted.

“The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need.” Aredian retorted. Uther was quiet.  He then turned to the Manservant.

“Merlin?” He asked.

“I have nothing to hide from him.” He replied.

“Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin.” Uther ordered and Aredian stood smugly as he watches the Guards approached Merlin and held him.

* * *

 

**Well that should do it for part 1. There may be a delay with part two as I have an assignment due soon and I’ll be flying out to Japan on next Saturday. Anyway follow, favourite and review.**

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back folks. Before we get started I just want to address something. No Morgause and Aredian aren’t working together. This plan was simply to play on Uther’s paranoia and to try to break Morgana’s loyalties to Camelot (getting rid of Merlin and Gaius). So she’s doing the same formula as Palpatine. Play off two unwitting factions against each other from behind the scenes. Anyway let’s get started.**

* * *

 

After Merlin went to the dungeons, Aredian led a search comprised of Arthur, Sir Leon and a few guards. Gaius was with them as well considering they were searching (wreaking) his chambers. The physician was frustrated that his work was being destroyed but Aredian didn’t seem to care. Arthur however saw this as a massive waste of time. To him Merlin was an idiot but he agreed with Morgana in that he would be the last person in Camelot to use magic. As the guards and Leon continued their work Gaius and Arthur became frustrated.

“Careful, please! That's my life's work!” Gaius shouted. The guards ignored him and carried on.

“Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment.” Aredian ordered with a smug smile.

“There's nothing here, Aredian!” Arthur shouted exasperatedly. The Witchfinder then turned to him.

“I'll be the judge of that.” He then began pointing to various items in the chamber and ordering Leon and the other guards to search them. “Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars.” The various items were smashed to reveal nothing. Until Leon knocked over a jar containing a blue powder, which contained a silver bracelet with an amber gem. The knight picked it up from the floor and handed it to Aredian. He smiled smugly at Gaius whilst he held the bracelet.

“An amulet of enchantment.” He said. Arthur came up behind him to get a closer look. “Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?” Aredian then held it out to the Prince.

“No.” Gaius replied. Aredian looking satisfied decided to wrap up the search.

“Well, our work is done. I must inform the King.” He said and turned to leave with Leon following behind him. Just as Arthur was about to join them, Gaius called the Witchfinder back.

“Aredian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin.” Aredian now intrigued by this information pressed for more details.

“Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?” He asked. Gaius the let out a breath.

“It belongs to me.” Gaius answered and Aredian was pleased with himself.

* * *

 

 Later down in one of the cells, Merlin was curled up in a ball wondering if everyone is ok. He soon got his answer when he heard the jingling of keys following the groan of the metal door to his cell opening. He looked up to see Arthur accompanied by a guard walked in.

“You're free to go.” The Prince announced. Merlin stood up and the guard grabbed him and led him out. Along the way he saw another guard holding someone else going towards the cells. Merlin much to his horror realised that person was Gaius.

“Gaius? What's going on?”

“Say nothing, Merlin. Do nothing. Promise me!” Gaius shouted as he got further away from his ward. Once they got upstairs, the guard released Merlin and Warlock, went back to the Physician’s chambers. Once he saw the mess, Merlin looked like he was about to cry. It suddenly dawned on him that his mentor, was about to take the fall for something that neither of them didn’t do. Suddenly a sombre voice spoke up from behind him.

“They call themselves honourable. Yet they don’t have the decency to respect the life and work of an old man.”  Merlin, turned around and noticed Morgana standing at the door.

“I’m just afraid of what’s going to happen to him.” Merlin said hoarsely. Morgana was about to step into the room when Merlin raised his hand to stop her.

“This place is in a mess at the moment. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”  He then walked over to her. She noticed that Merlin was on the verge of crying.

“You know I’m not like Arthur. After all you’ve helped me out when I was in trouble. Now let me do the same for you.”  She encouraged him. Merlin broke down there and Morgana wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

* * *

 

Later that night, Uther and Arthur were having dinner with Aredian. Morgana was invited but she said she was tired (read, taking care of Merlin). Both the King and Prince were both trying to wrap their heads around the reason for Gaius’s imprisonment.

“Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today.” Uther said trying to defend his old friend. However Aredian wasn’t quite sure of his claims.

“You show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith, indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery.” He replied. Arthur was sceptical of Aredian’s claims and method’s then spoke up at this new (for him) information.

“Gaius? You are mistaken.”  Uther on the other hand decided to fill his son in on the physician’s past.

“No, Arthur. He speaks the truth. I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery.” 

“Until now.” Aredian quipped.

“We don't know that. And this amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake.”  He argued. Aredian wasn’t convinced.

“Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits.” He suggested. Arthur still wasn’t ready to give up on Gaius quite yet.

“We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?”

“Why? Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt.” The Witchfinder replied. Uther then spoke up in the hope that guilty or not, Aredian wouldn’t resort to his usual methods on Gaius.

“I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such treatment.”

“It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt.” Aredian replied firmly. Uther sat back in his chair wondering if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few days, Aredian had subjected Gaius to his methods. These included constant questioning. Then deprived him of essentials like food, water and eventually sleep. One night whilst he was being dragged, he was spotted by Merlin. He was on his way down to see Kilgharrah and had heard the guards. He hid out of sight and noticed they were dragging an exhausted Gaius. Merlin looked despondent, with what he saw but he pushed his feelings aside and continued down into the cavern. When he arrived he noticed the Dragon asleep on his outcropping but he eventually woke up and looked down on him.

“What is wrong, young warlock? You look so pale.” He asked. Merlin was still torn up with what had happen then spoke.

“Someone was using magic and now Gaius is going to pay for it.

“Gaius means nothing to me.” He replied neutrally.

“But he means a great deal to me!” Merlin shouted. Kilgharrah wasn’t very interested but he decided to here out the Warlock. So he settled down on the outcrop and asked for what had happened.

“Very well. Tell me what has happened.” Merlin then let out a deep breath.

“A Witchfinder has come. He's arrested Gaius for sorcery, but there was another, someone else was using magic that day.”

“That is an interesting development. But one you have little to work with. Tell me how do you plan on getting your mentor out of this mess?” He asked in keen interest. Merlin looked down for a moment pondering his options before looking up.

“Well, I'm going to confess. It's the only way to save him.

“Then you’re as stupid as the sorcerer who’s framed you.”

“I won't sacrifice a friend for someone else’s mistake.” Merlin replied determinedly. The Dragon however knew of the inevitable outcome for this line of thought.

“Bravely spoken, but Gaius is already doomed. If you confess, the Witchfinder will just burn you both and possibly the Witch as well.” He shuffled his forelegs on the outcrop. Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“But it's not our fault! Don't you understand?” He shouted.

“All too well, young warlock. But understand this: if you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you.” He warned.

“Well, there must be something I can do. There must be. Please help me.” He pleaded. But for one of the few times in his millennia of living Kilgharrah felt helpless.

“Merlin, I see you are distressed by this, but I cannot help you because I do not know how to.” He answered mournfully.

“I can't just stand by and watch Gaius die! I can't!”  Merlin shouted in frustration.

“I am sorry.” Kilgharrah apologised and flew off leaving a heartbroken Merlin by himself.

* * *

 

 That very night Gaius was being subjected to another interrogation. Initially it was going down the same lines. Until Gaius had said something which Aredian decided to use as leverage.

“You're a traitor! You're an impostor! Sorcery is your only master.” He shouted whilst circling around Gaius.

“I serve only my King.” Gaius replied sternly but the Witchfinder wasn’t buying it.

“Ha! In what way have you served him? You've lied to him. You've broken his laws. You've betrayed his trust.” He argued.

“I've saved his life. I've treated his ward. I've protected his only son.” Gaius countered. Aredian stopped his pacing and looked at him with interest.

“You've treated his ward?” He asked curiously.

“I have striven to help all those in need. It is a physician's duty to do so.”

“The Lady Morgana??”

“Among others.”

“For what malady does she receive this treatment?”

“She...she suffers from nightmares.” Gaius confessed. Aredian then pondered this for a moment.

“You do know that her mother, Lady Vivienne was a High Priestess of the Old Religion and prior to marrying Sir Gorlois?”

“Yes.”

“Did you also know that she had suffered nightmares in the exact same way as her daughter?

 “Yes both of them whilst they had nightmares, there nothing unusual about them and as I said, I feel it is my duty to attend to the needs...”

“Yes, yes. You seem very keen to change the subject, Gaius. Perhaps I should question her myself.” Gaius remained silent whilst Aredian chuckled to himself.

* * *

 

The next morning, a very confused and frightened Morgana was being escorted by two guards to Aredian. Along the way she had passed Gaius and exchanged a fearful glance at one another. Aredian was waiting for her and quickly got to work.

“There's no need to be concerned, My Lady. I won't detain you long. There's just a small detail I wish to clarify. Now, its true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?” He inquired. Morgana nodded in response. He then continued.

“And it was Gaius, the court physician, who administered these treatments? These potions?” He asked.

“Yes.” Morgana whispered in response.

“I'm sorry, could you speak up?” He gestured to his ear.

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Now, you may go.” He excused her. Morgana flashed a smile in relief and was almost out of the room when Aredian called her back.

“You don't happen to know what was in these potions, I suppose.” He asked.

“Oh, no.” Morgana shook her head as she feigned obliviousness. In reality, Merlin and Gaius had shown her what went into her sleeping draughts and assured her that it was perfectly safe. Aredian seemed to sense something was off so he decided to go along with Morgana to see what she was hiding

“No. No, of course not. You're not a physician, after all.” He joked. Morgana chucked nervously and tried to leave but Aredian spoke up again “So, for all you know, these potions could have been magical, your dreams the product of an enchanted elixir.”

“Oh, I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me.”  Morgana responded quickly.

“But these dreams, have they got better or worse since Gaius began treating you?”

“Worse.” Morgana answered reluctantly.

“As I thought. Thank you. You've been most helpful.”  Morgana backed away before turning around and walking quickly back to her chambers. She was silently cursing herself as she realised that what was said had just landed Gaius and potentially herself and Merlin on the pyre.

* * *

 

That afternoon, Aredian had dragged Gaius in front of Uther and the rest of the court. Unbeknownst to the rest of the court, Gaius had made a deal with the Witchfinder. In exchange for his life, Aredian would spare Merlin and Morgana’s. Now in front of the court, he was being held up by the back of his neck whilst Aredian was shouting for him to confess. Merlin was off to the side with Gwen whilst the Royal Family had taken their respective seats.

“Confess! Confess!” Aredian shouted. Gaius looked at Merlin for a moment before turning to face Uther, Arthur and Morgana.

“I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth.” Whilst he went on, Uther looked ashamed at his old friend, Arthur in disbelief what’s going on and Morgana in guilt for what she thought was selling him out. At the end of Gaius’s confession, Uther stood up from his throne and with a stony look he sentenced Gaius.

“You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death.”  Aredian threw Gaius onto the ground and proclaimed his punishment.

“The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!” The Guards then picked him up and dragged Gaius back to his cell. By this point both Merlin and Morgana had enough and went to confront Aredian.

“You're a liar.” Said Merlin. Aredian turned to him but Morgana then spoke up.

“You’re a madman.” Arthur and Gwen seeing what’s going on decided to intervene before things go from bad to worse. Uther had as well.

“Guards.” He ordered. But Arthur and Gwen had intercepted them.

“We’ll deal with this.” Arthur had grabbed Merlin and dragged him out followed by Gwen who was very stubbornly pulling Morgana by the arm. The four of them went all the way to the dungeon where Gwen and Arthur had let them go. But their friends were still angry and lashed out at them. With Merlin swinging a punch at Arthur who caught it and put his manservant in an arm lock. Whilst Morgana did the same to Gwen but she had just caught her lady’s wrist and waited till there is no more force behind punch before letting them go. Arthur then spoke up to the both of them.

“I know you're both upset. I know you're both angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing either of you in jail.” Arthur told them. Merlin was still struggling and Morgana was about to lash out of Arthur but Gwen shook her head at her.

“Then what are you doing?” Merlin asked. Arthur then released him before replying.

“I'm breaking the law.”  He then led the group down to Gaius’s cell. He then opened up the door.

“I can only give you a few minutes.” He said simply. Merlin and Morgana ran into the cell and hugged him.

“They wouldn't let us see you, there was nothing I could do.” Merlin tried to explain.

“I know. I understand.” Gaius assured them.

“I can't believe it. I can't believe Uther would do this to you.” Morgana spoke. She was losing more respect for her guardian more and more with his cooperation with the Witchfinder.

“He had no choice. Once Aredian had found the amulet...”

“I didn't even know you had such a thing.” Merlin looked down and began to think that something was out of place.

“I didn't even know you had such a thing.”

“It isn't mine.” Gaius answered.

“Why did you say it was?” Morgana asked with a curious expression.

“I was trying to protect the both of you.”

“I don't know what to say.”

“It's alright, Merlin. You don't have to say anything.” Merlin then looked down and back up at Morgana and Gaius with a realisation that something was definitely off.

“Yeah, I do. The amulet isn't mine either.”

“Then how did it get there?” Gaius asked. Morgana answered for them.

“Aredian.”

“There's no other explanation.” Merlin.

“But why?”

“It doesn't matter why. All that matters is, if I can prove he planted it, you're saved.” Merlin said joyfully. Gaius however shook his head in despair.

“No. You must let this go.”

“No, you're falsely accused. We have a chance to prove that. We must take that chance.” Morgana encouraged him.

“No, Morgana. Neither you or Merlin must not.” Gaius warned them. But seeing the Physician seemingly accept his fate was starting to upset both the young Witch and Warlock.

“I don't understand. Do you want to die?” Merlin asked with his voice breaking.

“No. But neither do I want you two to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap the both of you. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go.”

“I must let you go?” He asked.

“To do otherwise would be an act of suicide.” Gaius warned them. Merlin and Morgana reluctantly nodded in understanding before giving him a hug and leaving. Once they were far away, their faces hardened.

“This is not over.” Morgana said with determination.

“Oh believe me it’s not. I know Aredian has done something but what?” Merlin replied.

“We need proof of his treachery. Anything to prove that he’s lying.”

“We’ll also need help.” Merlin suggested. At that moment they rounded a corner and spotted Arthur and Gwen waiting for them. The prince was leaning with his back to the wall whilst the maid was standing off to the side. Gwen was looking upset whilst Arthur looked resigned.

“How was he?” Arthur asked.

“He’s all but given up.”

“I don’t like this situation any more than you do. But my father has made his decision. Unless there was proof of wrong doing he won’t listen. Let alone absolve Gaius of any wrong doing."

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Morgana spoke.

“What?’ Gwen asked. Morgana then turned to Merlin and gestured him to go on.

“Neither Gaius nor I own the amulet that Aredian found.” Merlin explained. Arthur and Gwen became curious.

“That is a big claim Merlin. But neither I nor Morgana can act unless there is proof.”  Arthur stated matter-of-factly.

“What if he found some proof?” Gwen suggested.

“Yes. If I can do a sweep of Aredian’s chambers I might have something.”

“Might?” Arthur asked disbelievingly.

“Well…It could be a long shot.” Merlin replied sheepishly. Arthur just paced a bit whilst running his hands through his hair.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but fine. You have until the morning.” Arthur ordered. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were elated. Arthur then turned to Gwen.

“I don’t suppose you would mind lending your assistance?” He asked her.

“Not at all sire.” Gwen answered sheepishly.

“Good. Morgana I hope you wouldn’t mind…” Arthur was cut off when Morgana answered the question.

“No I don’t.”  Merlin then began walking to the Witchfinder’s chambers.

“Well we might as well start with is chambers then.” Merlin said as he walked off. Gwen then followed him making sure that no one was following them as Arthur and Morgana went to their own chambers. A second later a cloaked figure emerged from a corner and held up a crystal. She began chanting a spell

“ _ic pro forððêon oferniman onsêon mîn h¯æsere.”_   The crystal glowed for a second before the image of Morgause appeared.

“What do have for me my apprentice?”  She asked Branwen.

“The Witchfinder is doing as you’ve predicted milady. He has condemned Gaius to the flames.”  Branwen replied whilst checking the hallway every few seconds to make sure no one had seen her.

“Good but I suspect that you have more for me?” Morgause raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. He is also going after Merlin and the Lady Morgana.” Branwen answered. Morgause went from satisfied to curious.

“If that’s the case do what you can to implicate the boy. But my sister remains un-harmed. If Aredian oversteps himself. Then he is to be eliminated.” Morgause ordered.

“That’s going to be tricky. The serving boy and Morgana’s maid are looking to frame Aredian as a sorcerer.”  Branwen reported uneasily. Morgause looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to her.

“Keep an eye on them. Even if they do succeed our mission will be complete. Morgana’s faith in Uther will fracture more. Eventually this will put her at odds with her mentors and eventually she’ll come to us. Is that clear?” Morgause ordered.

“Yes milady.” Branwen nodded and Morgause’s image faded from the crystal. Branwen quickly hid the crystal back within her cloak before leaving the dungeons.

* * *

 

In the physican’s chambers Merlin began talking to Gwen about his theory on Aredian.

“Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet.” He explained whilst pacing. Gwen looked on in curiosity.

“But why would he do such a thing?” Gwen asked in concern.

“Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money.” Merlin reasoned to Gwen. However she was still worried because they were missing one thing.

“Get some.” Merlin answered and he ran out of the chambers and headed towards the guest chambers where Aredian was staying. .” Merlin answered and he ran out of the chambers and headed towards the guest chambers where Aredian was staying. On the way there, he stopped and looked through a window to the courtyard outside. He saw the guards and servants preparing the pyre. Knowing he was on the clock, Merlin turned and continued on to Aredian's chambers.  When he arrived, Merlin snuck through the door and began looking through the paper's on the desk (after stopping goblet from falling over). Finding nothing, he then looked through the bed and had no luck there. He then walked over to the cupboard but when he went to open it the door was looked. Merlin then moved his hand over the lock and whispered a spell.

" _Tospringe_ ". The lock clicked and Merlin opened the door. Inside he found a box full of orange coloured flower petals. He reached inside and grabbed the petals from the box and examined them on his hand. Just as he heard footsteps coming from up the hall. Merlin whispered another spell, this time at the bed.

“ _Dæfte þæt bedd.”_  The bed then made itself and Merlin ducked underneath it. The door then opened and Aredian stepped inside, holding a bag of coins. The Witchfinder then noticed the cupboard was opened but he didn’t pay too much attention as he placed the sack bag inside. He locked the cupboard and he was about to leave when he felt something was off. His first thought was that someone was hiding behind the curtains. Aredian walked quietly and in a swift movement he swiped the curtain away from the wall.  Disappointed that no one was the he let it drop. He walked over to the foot of the bed. Inadvertently in front of Merlin’s hiding spot. The Warlock stayed quiet whilst Aredian surveyed his chambers one last time before, opening the door and leaving. When the door slammed shut, Merlin let out a breath in relief.

* * *

 

After sneaking out, Merlin quickly walked back to the physician’s chambers with the flowers. When he arrived he saw Gwen comforting a distraught Morgana.

“Oh no.” Merlin groaned and went over to her. Morgana heard footsteps behind her and at that moment she ran into Merlin. Merlin put his arms around her waist and hugged her, whist she buried her face in his chest. The Warlock then turned to Gwen and she answered his silent question.

“The Witchfinder had confronted Morgana in her chambers.” Merlin had about enough of Aredian and turned to address his two friends.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be a problem any longer.” He said and let go of Morgana. He then pulled out the petals from his pocket. Gwen and Morgana turned to look at them.

“Flower petals?” Gwen asked.

“I’ve found some in his cupboard.  Now all we need to do is identify what flower it had come from.” Merlin answered. Morgana had taken a closer look at the flower petals and a flash of recognition passed through her eyes.

“That’s Belladonna.”  She answered. Gwen and Merlin turned to her in astonishment.

“You know this plant?” Merlin asked.

“When I was younger, one of the ladies in waiting had given me some eye drops as a birthday present. She said they would make them sparkle and make me more attractive to men. The downside though was that it caused me to have my nightmares when I was awake. Uther almost had her executed under suspicion of magic until Gaius had proven that it was a natural side effect of the Belladonna flower.” Morgana explained. Merlin and Gwen looked at her smiling that they have a cause of the hallucinations.

“Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions.” Merlin scoffed.

“It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?” Gwen asked.

“No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else. Morgana did this lady said where did she get the eye drops from?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t remember.” Morgana shook her head. Just then Gwen’s head snapped up.

“I do. The Apothecary, in the lower town.” She exclaimed in glee. Wasting no time, the trio ran out of the Physician’s chambers.

* * *

 

After making a couple of stops so Morgana and Gwen could collect their cloaks. The trio raced to the Apothecary. When they arrived, Gwen knocked on the door and an old balding man, with a grey beard and holding a candle opened the door to greet them.

“Lady Morgana.” He exclaimed. He turned around and led the trio into his shop. When they arrived at the main area, Gwen decided to start things off.

“Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?” She asked.

“What's this all about?” Thee Apothecary grumbled.

“Please, it's important.” Gwen answered urgently. Once he put down the candle, the Apothecary began looking through his shelves.

“Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know.”  He found a bottle and passed it to Morgana.

“Eye drops.” She whispered.

“Yes, milady. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful.”  He explained. Morgana passed the bottle to Merlin. The Warlock then asked his question to get straight to the point.

“Where did you get this?” Merlin asked.

“Well, my usual suppliers.” The Apothecary replied noncommittedly.

“Sure you didn't get it from someone else?” Merlin asked suspiciously, whist passing the eye drops to Gwen.

“Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep.” The Apothecary grumbled. Morgana was now starting to lose her patience.

“It was Aredian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it?” She accused.

“Don't know what you're talking about.” The Apothecary mumbled and tried to move but Merlin blocked him.

“But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?”

“That has nothing to do with me.”  Merlin decided to intervene.

“That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions. Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eye drops!” He shouted. Merlin then decided to plead in the hope it would get through to the old man.“ If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius.” The Apothecary, regarded them for a moment before sighing.

“He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone.”  He answered quickly.

“It was him? It was Aredian?” Gwen asked.

“Yes, it was him.” The Apothecary answered. All three of them said thank you and returned back to the Citadel.

* * *

 

 Back in the physician’s chambers. Merlin grabbed the flower petals and the tincture from the desk.

“That's it. We've got everything we need.”

“But is it enough?” Gwen asked.

“We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?” Merlin answered but Gwen wasn’t convinced.

“It's still just our word against Aredian's!”

“Gwen, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead.” Merlin argued back. Morgana intervened to stop the argument from taking up more time.

“Gwen’s right Merlin. Even with mine and Arthur’s word it wouldn’t take much for Aredian to talk his way out of it and then all of us will be burnt. We've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of.” 

“I'll be as quick as I can.”  Merlin then turned to leave but Morgana walked up and grabbed his hand. Before he can reply, she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

“Good luck.” With that Merlin took off, leaving an anxious Morgana and a surprised Gwen behind.

* * *

 

 Merlin then snuck back into Aredian’s chambers and noticed that he was fast asleep. He the quietly walked over to the cupboard and raised his hand to cast a spell.

 _“Hlyste…”_ Merlin was interrupted when he saw the Witchfinder turn over in his sleep. Once certain that he wasn’t going to wake up, Merlin went and cast the spell again.

 _“Hlyste min níehst bebod.”_ He whispered and a second later, there was a ringing sound coming from the cupboard. Certain that his work was done Merlin then turned to leave. But not before sneaking over to the Witchfinder himself and casting another spell.

 _“Ceolwærc.”_ He then left the room with a smug smile.

* * *

 

 Dawn came on a very tense morning. Gwen and Morgana had very little sleep during the night and were both now waiting for Merlin. At the same time, Aredian went to the dungeons to retrieve Gaius for the pyre. Back in the physician’s chambers, Merlin ran through the door smiling.

“Merlin! Where have you been?” Gwen asked. Morgana was silent at the question though as she had an idea of what Merlin has done.

“It's done. Everything's in place.”  Merlin answered.

“But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons!” Gwen answered. Morgana then spoke up.

“No it’s not. Remember Arthur said that once we get proof, he’ll delay the execution.  It will be a while for the prisoners to make it from the cells to the Courtyard. If we leave now we can catch Arthur may have a chance of stopping that pyre from being lit.” Morgana said. Both Gwen and Merlin nodded in agreement and the trio ran out to find the Prince.

 A large crowd had gathered to witness the execution. The Knights and Guards were scattered around to keep order. Just then there was murmuring, when Aredian arrived driving a horse-drawn cage with Gaius as its occupant.  Arthur was supervising the proceedings when he heard the sound of people running. He turned around to see Gwen, Merlin and Morgana had arrived.

“I take it you’ve found proof?” He asked.

“More than that, we have a witness.” Merlin answered.

“Just give me a moment.” Arthur requested. He then moved through the crowd towards the stake where Aredian had just finished tying Gaius up. Just as the Witchfinder was coming down to light the torch, Arthur intervened.

“Wait!”  The crowd, turned to the Prince and Arthur then focused his gaze on two of the Guards.

“You two release him.” The guards nodded at the order and began untying Gaius. Aredian then turned to Arthur.

“What’s the meaning of this sire?” He asked.

“There has been a new development that can change the verdict.” Arthur answered.

“And where did this development came from.”

“Well, when you release Gaius and I call an audience with my father you’ll find out. Unless you want to take Gaius’s place for disobeying me.” Arthur threatened. Aredian seeing very little option lowered the torch.

* * *

 

 Later in the Throne Room, the court was gathered and Merlin was standing in front of Uther. Arthur was standing to his father’s left whist Morgana was sitting on the chair to his right. Beatrice, Rowena and Annie, were standing off to the side, whilst Gwen and the Apothecary were standing behind him. Merlin was now giving his case to the Court.

“Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops.” Merlin said and he passed the tincture over to the King. Uther had a quick look of the bottle before asking the three women.

“And you bought this Belladonna from this man?”  They nodded in response. Uther then turned to the Apothecary.

“Where did you get it from?” The King asked. The Apothecary looked around the room but he stayed silent. So the King asked him again. “Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here.” The Apothecary answered him reluctantly.

“The Witchfinder. He gave them to me.”

“No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake.”   Uther then turned to Aredian.

“How do you answer to these accusations?” The Witchfinder looked at him before turning back to the crowd.

“They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master.” He chuckled mildly.

“Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?” Merlin retorted.

“Silence! You have no authority here!” Uther shouted. Arthur however decided to give Merlin the benefit of the doubt.

“Father...” He called as he walked off the dais to stand beside his manservant. “Let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says...”  He left it hanging hoping his father would understand. Gwen and Morgana were smiling at the rare sight of seeing Arthur stand up to Uther.  Aredian was fuming at being accused.

“I have nothing to hide.” He grumbled.

* * *

 

 The Council was dismissed and a search party comprised of several knights and guards, being supervised by Uther, Arthur and Morgana were tearing through every shelf and draw for evidence. Both Merlin and Aredian were there two as the main parties. Gwen was also present as well.

“You're wasting your time.”  The Witchfinder grumbled again.  However Arthur wasn’t ready to give up.

“The cupboard over there.” He ordered. Merlin and Morgana were looking intently at the cupboard. The guard opened the door and a bunch of amulets fell out onto the floor. There was also a box containing a dozen bottle of Belladonna tincture. The group looked at the scene with shock and Aredian strode over attempting to defend himself.

“These things don't belong to me! This is a trick! That boy plots against me!” He shouted. Aredian began coughing and grabbed one of the chairs to keep his balance. With each cough a head began to appear out and one with last hack, a toad dropped out onto the floor. After reacting with disgust Uther, Arthur and the guards drew their swords.

“Sorcerer!” He shouted and the Witchfinder grabbed Morgana by the arm and used her as a shield. He then bought a knife out and held it in front of them.

“Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive. “He threatened whilst advancing on him with Arthur and the guards.

“I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?” He retorted as he fell back further towards the window. Morgana looked at Merlin and recognised he was about to cast a spell. With a small nod, Merlin whispered.

 _“Forbærnan”._  The dagger began glowing red hot and Aredian dropped it. Morgana then threw her head back smashing Aredian’s nose causing him to let go of her before running towards Arthur. Disorientated by the burn and the blow Aredian stumbled backwards before tripping on a chest and crashing out a window. He screamed loudly whilst falling into the courtyard below and landing with a thud. Arthur and Uther winced whilst Gwen, Merlin and Morgana breathed out in relief that the ordeal was over.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Gaius had returned to work none to worse for wear as he was cleaning his chambers.  He heard footsteps from outside and saw Uther walk into the room.

“Gaius, I'm glad I found you here.” He greeted awkwardly.

“As am I, My Lord. It thought I'd never see these chambers again.” Gaius replied neutrally. Uther knew all too well that when Gaius spoke in that tone it meant that he was upset.

“If anything was damaged in the search, I'll be only too glad to replace it.” Uther offered.

“You're very kind, My Lord.”

“Aredian. I can still scarcely believe that he was a sorcerer.”

 “Indeed.” Gaius murmured quietly, he decided it was time to get to the crux of the matter.  “Is there some reason you wish to see me?” He asked.

“Yes. I, er...I wanted to say I'm sorry if you suffered at his hands.” Uther apologised but Gaius wasn’t having it.

“But I did not suffer at his hands, Uther. I suffered at yours. He worked for you, My Lord. He was merely following your orders.”

“But I was deceived.” Uther attempted to defend himself.

“No. You were deceived long before Aredian, for you deceived yourself. You see foes where there are friends, you see sorcerers where there are but servants. I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war against magic, and not all have been as lucky as I.”  Gaius firmly retorted. Internally he was ruefully chuckling at the irony of that statement because he was helping their respective wards understand their magic.

“I assure you, Gaius, every measure will be taken to ensure that nothing like this will happen again.”

“I hope that is true, for all our sakes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.” Gaius returned to sorting his books leaving a stunned Uther standing awkwardly before turning around and leaving.

* * *

 

 

When Uther arrived in the Council Chambers he noticed Arthur and Morgana standing in front of the Thrones waiting for him.

“Father. We have an issue, we wish to discuss.” Arthur explained.

“If it’s about Gaius being falsely accused, then he’s already beaten you to it.” Uther responded quietly.

“I’m afraid it extents much further than that milord.” Morgana spoke up. Uther looked at his Son and Ward before gesturing them to continue.

“Because of the pain of death for those practising magic and their supporters, many people had made false accusations.  From trying to get ahead in petty disputes and competitions all someone needs is to say a person has magic and that they condemn an innocent life whilst whoever made the accusation, gets away unscathed. “

“Then what’s you’re solution?” Uther asked.

“We recommend that, both sides are under guard whilst the investigation is carried out. If the accused was proven to have magic so be it. But if the accuser is lying then they should spend a week in the stocks for perversing the course of justice. “Arthur explained.   Uther stared at the ground silently before looking up.

“I’ll take it under consideration. Thank you both for your counsel.”  Arthur bowed and Morgan curtsied before turning around and leaving Uther to his thoughts.

* * *

 

 That night in the Physician’s Chambers, Gaius, Morgana and Merlin were having a magic lesson. Gaius had placed the book down and began speaking to the Witch and Warlock.

“What I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber.”

“Just a hunch, really.” Merlin replied neutrally whilst reading a book. Morgana just raised an eyebrow at him.

“I see. And the toad.” He asked.

“That I, er...ahem, I, er...can't explain.”  Merlin rambled and Morgana decided that the shelf behind her looked far more interesting.

“I can hardly explain it myself. Unless, of course, you put it there.” He pondered. Merlin and Morgana then looked at him neutrally before Merlin spoke up.

“OK, Gaius, fair enough. We promise we will never have to save your life again.”

“Promise?” Gaius asked.

“Absolutely.” Merlin answered. Gaius turned to Morgana.

“Promised milady?” Gaius asked again with an eyebrow raised. Morgana put on a faux-hurt expression.

“I didn’t know Merlin would…” Gaius just raised his eyebrow even higher before Morgana rolled her eyes playfully.

“Promise.”  The Trio stared at each other for a minute before breaking down and laughing.

“Honestly, Merlin, the toad was a step too far.” Chastised playfully. Merlin just face palmed for a second.

“I know, I know. You should've seen the look on his face.” The trio laughed and Gaius did an imitation of Aredian’s face. Merlin and Morgana cracked up in response to it.

* * *

 

 

After the lesson, Merlin was walking Morgana back to her chambers. Gaius initially objected to it but the Witch and Warlock swore it was just straight there, deliver the draught and straight back. Sometime during the walk, their arms threaded together and Morgana began leaning on him. When they arrived there, Morgana reluctantly released her hold and walked around to face him.

“It’s nice like this. No, Uther, no Arthur, no Sorcerer trying to takeover Camelot. Just peace and quiet.” Morgana commented quietly.

“I know. Until the next morning that is.” Merlin joked and Morgana giggled quietly along. They were quiet for a bit but Morgana eventually spoke again.

“Merlin about, what happened last month…”Morgana said, leaving the sentence open hoping Merlin would understand the meaning of it.  Thankfully he did as there was a blush developing on his face.

“Oh that.” He answered awkwardly. Morgana then spoke up again.

“I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It was just no one had ever promised something to me like that before and with how much you’ve done for Camelot. I won’t deny that I’m starting to see you as more than a friend.” Morgana confessed. Merlin was looking down at the floor, for a moment before for taking in his friend/ kin’s face.

“I understand Morgana. Truly I do and if were being honest, I’ve had a bit of a crush on you since I’ve arrived in Camelot.” Merlin answered quietly. Morgana winced at the memory.

“Ugh. That execution. Great first impression huh.” Morgana snarked. Merlin just shook his head while wearing a small smile.

“Anyway. I’ve thought about what happened last month and whilst I don’t deny those feelings. Hell if anything they’ve grown. But because of what’s going on right now I don’t think a relationship is wise.” Merlin reasoned. A quick look of disappointment flashed through Morgana’s face before she spoke.

“Oh I see then. I guess when you think about it there are still a lot more challenges we need  to go through.” She answered. Merlin then grasped one of his hands with hers and placed the palm of his other hand on her cheek.

“Hey. It doesn’t mean it is never going to be. Besides in the end it’s going to be worth it.” He assured her.  Morgana smiled and then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips. Before he could respond she pulled back with a teasing smile in her face.

“Just a little proof to show it’s going to be worth it.” Merlin flashed a smile and handed Morgana the draught.

“I’d better be heading back. Goodnight Morgana.” He said as he turned back towards the Physician’s chambers.

“Goodnight Merlin.” Morgana responded before opening the door to her own chambers and stepping through before closing it.

* * *

 

 At the Ruined Castle in Odin’s Kingdom, Branwen was kneeling before Morgause and had just finished giving her report. The elder High Priestess wasn’t happy with the development.

“So Morgana’s faith in Uther has only been damaged by a fraction and she’s now closer than ever to Arthur and more importantly his servant.” She said frustrated at the results. Branwen looked up at her.

“What’s our next plan?” She asked.  Morgause began pacing for a bit before, looking up and striding over to her scrying crystal. She waved her hand over it and an image began to show up.

“I think we need to change our targets for the time being. I also think it’s time I pay Uther a visit.” Morgause answered sinisterly as a picture of Arthur in full armour appeared in the crystal.

* * *

 

 

**Well that’s all people. Remember, favourite follow and review.**

**See You Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year folks and with this version of Sins of the Father, it’s going to start deviating from the canon. Also to address a couple of reviews; the canon provides the back bone to this story, but it won’t always follow it. Also what I plan to do with The Fires of Idirsholas is classified but what I can tell you is that Morgana will be tempted and I’m hoping to merge both her good and bad sides together. Also I’ll begin including Arwen in it a bit more, my primary focus is Mergana but I need to remember to include Arwen and Merthur (bromance) as well.**

**Edit: I’ve had decided to change up the fight scene and added some more dialogue between Morgause and Morgana, as well as stretch out the Mergana scene a bit more.**

* * *

 

With Aredian, dead things had been slowly returning to normal, or about as normal as it can get in Camelot. One morning, Arthur was on his way to the training, field. He had sent Merlin and Leon ahead to prepare the field and assemble the knights. He was deep in thought on what had been going on for a while that he didn’t notice Gwen coming up from the other end of the hallway carrying a basket of laundry. Until he collided with her and the basket tumbled to the ground.

“I apologise for that Arthur. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” She apologised meekly whilst kneeling down to collect the linen that had fallen out. Arthur decided he knelt down beside her began collecting some of the sheets himself.

“It’s ok Guinevere and you shouldn’t have to apologise. I didn’t see you so it’s my fault and therefore I should be the one doing it.” Arthur replied in a rare show of humility.

“Well thank you anyway.” Gwen blushed. The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Arthur spoke up.

“Umm… Guinevere, you haven’t noticed anything odd about Merlin would you.” He asked, with his arms crossed.

“Nothing outside of his kind if slightly jumpy self.” Gwen answered. “Why do you asked.”

“It’s just that for as long as we’ve known him, whenever there is something off in Camelot. Merlin is often the first to know what is going on.”  Arthur mused. Gwen furrowed her brow in thought. Now that she thought about it, whenever something was happening. Particularly if it involved magic then Merlin would mysteriously vanished or strange things would happen and the crisis his solved.

“Now that you mentioned it. Merlin always seems to know what is happening with a greater clarity then we do. Also recently with the Troll and the Witchfinder, it appears that Morgana had been exhibiting similar behaviour.” She mused. Arthur had thought about it a bit more before deciding there could be nothing done for the moment.

“Well at any rate we’ll no nothing if we stand here. But we’ll keep an eye on them for the time being. For all we know they could be spicing up their relationship. At least that’s more plausible than the two of them practicing magic.” Arthur spoke. It had become quiet again for a short time before Gwen spoke up again.

“Well I’ve got get this washing done. It was nice talking to you Arthur.” Gwen spoke up.

“Yes well, I will hopefully see you soon.”  Arthur replied awkwardly and the two walked away.

* * *

 

                                        

Later after both helping Arthur spar and Gwen with her jobs, Merlin limped back to Gaius’s chambers. When he opened the door he noticed that Gaius was looking over a book with Morgana at the table. When they heard him arrive, the Physician and Witch looked at Merlin in concern.

“What happened Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“The prat did.” Merlin grumbled as he limped over to the table and pulled himself up a chair.

“Gwen told me the whole story. Though I don’t understand why his training sessions would cause you to limp that badly.” Morgana spoke.

“Ordinarily it wouldn’t but Arthur was trying to work on his peripheral vision. This meant I was attacking. Anyway I was sneaking up behind him and the next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder and landed on my back.” He said. Gaius just simply rolled his eyes at what had happened. He knew that Arthur gets particularly rough when he is sparring. But for Morgana something wasn’t adding up.

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re limping.” She furrowed her brows.

“That came from Arthur knocking me down a hill and into a cart.”  He grumbled. Morgana looked murderous, at the thought of the Prince being this callous about Merlin. She was tempted to chew him out or give him a taste of his own medicine tomorrow at training. But for the time being she needed to focus on healing Merlin. That’s when Gaius spoke up.

“Don’t take this wrong way but it’s a good thing you’ve came to us in this state. I’ve been showing Morgana some notes written by an old friend of mine who was an extremely gifted healer. This should help with improving her magic in this area.” Merlin had a wry smile on his face.

“That’s not a hard task. Considering I’m rubbish at healing spells.”  Morgana raised an eyebrow in response.

“Perhaps I can help you improve, as a way to repay you for the lessons you’ve been giving me.”

“Oh no milady. Just seeing you at ease with your magic is payment enough.” Merlin replied sheepishly.

“Well let me know if there is anything that comes to mind.” Morgana threw a sultry look at Merlin which caused the Warlock to blush. Gaius raised an eyebrow at the interactions between the Witch and Warlock. He knew that they have become closer but it appears that Morgana was pushing the boundaries of propriety and Merlin may be inclined to let her. With a cough the Physician bought back their attention.

“Milady if you would use the spell you’ve read on Merlin we can get this lesson underway.”

“Oh right.” Morgana stammered and walked behind Merlin. She then placed her hands on both his shoulders and closed her eyes.

“ _Yfel h¯ælan êower of êower hlæstan_.” Morgana opened her eyes and the flashed gold. She felt her magic flow from her hands into Merlin. The pleased groan from him confirmed that the spell was successful.

“That was nice. What spell, was that?”  Merlin asked curiously.

“Just a small one which deals with aches and pains.” Gaius answered simply.

“We should use that one more often.” Merlin said.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you as to what would happen if anyone catches you using that spell.”  Gaius warned with his arms crossed.

“Yes if I casted the spell. It’s not like Arthur would suspect magic if it looks like I’m ready for a day of hard work.”  Merlin counted.

“No but it wouldn’t stop him from subjecting you to it.” Morgana quipped.

“Point taken.” Merlin responded.

“Well milady, now that we’ve got that argument settled. Are you ready for the rest of the lesson?”  Gaius asked whilst gesturing to the large brown book sitting on the table.

“Of course. Please continue.” Morgana answered formally and the trio went ahead with the lesson.

* * *

 

 The following night, the court was gathered for the knighting of four new Knights. As usual for these events Arthur and Morgana were dressed up in their formal clothes and were standing on either side of Uther as he knighted the four men kneeling before them. Gwen, Gaius and Merlin were standing off to the side and were watching the ceremony. When Uther had finished his speech, there was a noise and suddenly a Knight in full armour had appeared. Because of the faceplate on the helmet was down no one was able to identify him. He turned to face the crowd and in response, Arthur, Uther and the four new knights drew their swords. The Knight in response drew his sword and marched towards the dais. Arthur stepped through the group ready to confront and fight the knight. Merlin and Morgana were watching the scene play out in close detail. Ready to use their magic if necessary. The knight stopped short of Arthur and threw down one of his gauntlets at his feet. Arthur picked it up before addressing the knight.

“I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.”  The knight obliged as the court looked on in shock, when they saw that the knight was in fact a woman.

“My name is Morgause and not only will I challenge you Arthur Pendragon. But your manservant as well.”  She said. This drew a further gasp of shock from the court.

* * *

 

Later Uther and Arthur were talking to Geoffrey of Monmouth about the challenge and unfortunately there was only one thing which can stop Arthur from fighting. But it wasn’t what the solution he liked.

“I've searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge. The only thing which can though is unless Morgause has someone else in the ring fighting beside her then someone will need to withdraw.”

“Then the manservant will fight in your place.” Uther answered seriously. Arthur looked at his father in shock.

“Father, Merlin is absolutely hopeless with a sword. If we send him in there alone, then he’ll get slaughtered.”  He pleaded. Uther on the other hand wasn’t having any of it.

“We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat! If your manservant has to be sacrificed to gain an understanding then so be it.”

“I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice. Not only to the knights but to the rest of the people. How would everyone think if a peasant from Ealdor got killed because the Prince he served was too much of a coward to face an unknown opponent?”

“I warned you in the past that many people will have to be sacrificed for your safety. This servant has been lucky to receive your generosity in the past but it will not happen again. Besides she has also killed five guards. You should not underestimate her.”  Uther warned his son from across the table.

“I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code, and then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow. Whether alone or with Merlin.”  Arthur answered and that was final.

* * *

 

 At the same time Gwen and Morgana were in the latter’s chambers preparing for bed. Whilst Gwen was making the bed, Morgana was looking down onto the courtyard at Morgause wearily.

“Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur and Merlin? It seems no one's ever heard of her.” Gwen rambled. Morgana turned from the window to her maid.

“I feel as if I've met her somewhere before.” Morgana spoke suddenly.

“Really? Where could you know her from?” Gwen asked curiously.

“I don't know.” Morgana answered vaguely. She then turned to Gwen.

“Gwen when you head home tonight. Could you ask Merlin to bring me my sleeping draught?” She asked. Gwen smiled and answered that she will.

* * *

 

 In Arthur’s quarters, the Prince was pacing whilst Merlin was tapping away at his armour in preparation for the duel tomorrow. Deciding to end the unnerving silence, Merlin spoke.

“Do you know why she challenged us?”

“I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believed she will prove herself. But what I don’t understand is why she feels the need to drag you into this.” Arthur mused. Merlin was wandering that question to. As well as the sense of danger with Morgause, particularly since her magic seemed to extremely dark But he pushed it to the side for now.

“Yeah, but you don't want to fight her, do you?” Merlin asked again. Arthur just huffed in response.

“I have no choice. The only thing stopping this is that if Morgause doesn’t have a partner with her tomorrow, then father will force you to fight in my place. Besides it will mean I’m a coward and if I do kill her, what then?”

“It almost sounds as though you’re worried for me. But more to the point, you’ve never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage.” Merlin stated. Arthur stopped pacing to face him.

“You think she's going to defeat us.” Arthur exclaimed.

“I'm just saying. You need to be cautious, because it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword.” Merlin responded a matter of factly.

“Since when do you know anything about combat?” Arthur retorted, he then walked over to the fire place.

“I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge.”

* * *

 

 After finishing up getting Arthur to bed and receiving Gwen’s message, Merlin headed to the guest chambers to convince Morgause to stand down.  When he opened the door, he saw that no one was there. Until he saw the sword pointed to his neck. Morgause shuffled out from behind him whilst keeping her sword level with Merlin’s throat.

“What do you want?”

“I have a message from Prince Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. Now, if you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom. Leave now, while you still can.”

“If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps he should withdraw. For that matter why don’t you withdraw.”

“No. He'll, he'll never do that. It's not in him to withdraw. More to the point if he did withdraw, you’d have to fight me and that wouldn’t be much of a challenge now would it.” Merlin stammered.

“That we have in common and it looks like you will be dead either way. Oh and if you are referring to the rule of one on one combat unless I have a partner fear not. She is arriving tomorrow, I think it will be someone suitable to your skills.” Morgause responded as she lowered the sword and walked back to the bed.

“If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does any other opponent. It won't matter that you're a woman.” Merlin warned her. But Morgause was bored.

“Arthur has no quarrel with you. Why would you challenge him? More to the point why drag me into it?  I’m a no body.” Merlin pleaded.

“My reasons are not your concern.” Morgause responded vaguely.

“Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you.”

“Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?”  Morgause answered cryptically. Merlin realising he had nothing more to say turned around and left leaving Morgause alone.

* * *

 

 Merlin was already starting to feel his exhaustion catch up to him when he finally arrived at Morgana’s chambers. When he entered Morgana told him what she told Gwen.

“I’m not entirely sure what to make of it. Are you sure that you haven’t seen her before?”  Merlin asked as he leaned on a chair whilst Morgana was looking out of the window.

“There’s a connection with her. It’s similar to what I have felt when we first met Mordred.” She stated. Merlin tensed up, at hearing the Druid boy’s name and he was hoping he’d stay out of trouble. He walked over to Morgana and stood beside her.

“It’s possible. But at the same time I’d approach this with caution. She has just shown up out of nowhere. For all we know this could be a repeat of Nimueh.” Merlin replied thoughtfully. Morgana shuddered as she remembered what the High Priestess had done to Camelot and to Merlin. She was glad Merlin had slayed her to prevent more trouble and secretly she felt a great rush at the magnitude of his power. To her it was both frightening and alluring at the same time. 

“Of course but if anything was to happen to you I don’t what I will do.” Morgana said as she turned to face him. Merlin then placed his hands on both her arms.

“Just promise me if something does happen you won’t expose yourself or throw away everything. I trust you now that if something is to happen I know that you can be the one to can help bring back magic to Camelot.” He stared deeply at her green eyes.

“Thank you for that Merlin. But it would be lonely without you.” Morgana answered back tearfully.  Before they could go any further, Merlin realised that they were pushing the boundaries again and backed off.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Morgana.” Merlin then turned and headed for the door but before he could open it, Morgana called him.

“Merlin.”  He turned around and Morgana closed the distance and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Good luck.” She whispered simply. Merlin, hugged her quickly before turning around and heading for his own chambers.

* * *

 

 The next morning, the crowd had gathered at the ring waiting to see the duel. What most people had noticed was that a Knight in similar armour to Morgause’s though not as highly polished was standing silently in the ring facing towards the Royal Family’s viewing box. Uther, Morgana and Gwen had the arrived and the people bowed in the presence of the King and Lady. Uther then turned to the field and addressed the unknown Knight.   


“Are you the one who is fighting beside Morgause?” He asked. The Knight silently nodded in response. There was another murmur from the crowd as Morgause arrived and stood beside the Knight.

In the Armory, Arthur and Merlin were both dressed in chain mail, with metal pauldrons and arm guards for added protection. Merlin was in the doing a final adjustment to the straps on Arthur’s armour whilst offering some reassurance.

“You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens, you are not to blame.”

“I know Merlin and remember find and control the flow of the fight. Although I’m hoping you’ve mastered your clumsiness to disrupt it enough for your opponent to slip up.”

“Thank you Arthur.”  Merlin responded and the two proceeded grabbed their helmets and swords and proceeded to the ring. Their arrival was greeted by applause from the crowd and the two men faced Uther.

“The fight is by the Knights' Rules. And to the death.” He addressed them. Arthur then walked up to Morgause.

“I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it.”  He offered. Morgause just glared at Arthur through the visor of her helmet.

“Then you leave me no choice.”  Arthur then walked away and put on his helmet before swing his sword in preparation for the fight. At the same time this was going on, Merlin was wearily watching the unknown Knight. The four split to either side of the ring with Arthur, Morgause and the Knight taking a crouch stance with the blade parallel with the ground whilst Merlin held his out in front of him. They began circling each other before Morgause and the Knight charged at Merlin and Arthur respectively. Arthur was able to hold of Morgause’s slashes easily before countering with his own and catching her arm with the tip of his blade causing her to drop her sword. With her disarmed Arthur backed off and moved to engage Merlin’s opponent.

At the same time Merlin was clumsily blocking blows and backing up towards the edge of the ring in an attempt to gain more room. When he did he let loose a few slashes which were parried easily by the Knight. The last one was parried and the knight got underneath Merlin’s guard and punched him square in the face. Before the knight could continue his assault he had to block a slash to his right from Arthur. The prince delivered a series of slashes to the Knight’s front and right side which caused him to retreat. Arthur now in between the Knight and Merlin quickly turned to him and checked he was ok. Merlin just nodded in response and Arthur had let out a sigh of relief. But he had to bring his sword up immediately when Morgause attacked again. Merlin having regained his bearing began launching a series of strikes on the Knight which he blocked effortlessly until Merlin landed a kick to his stomach which caused the knight to stumble and drop his sword. Merlin then backed off and saw Arthur force Morgause into a corner. But just when victory felt assured, Morgause dodged the blow and kicked Arthur’s leg out and he landed on the ground losing his helmet in the process and being held at sword point. Merlin then barley dodge a blow to his head as the knight recovered and forced Merlin to defend himself but a kick to the leg sent him sprawling on the ground. But his opponent didn’t seem to be settled with defeating the manservant. Rather than just hold him at sword point the knight then slashed Merlin’s right arm. Causing him to cry out in pain and the crowd to gasp. Uther looked taken aback by the display of cruelty. Gaius, Gwen and Morgana looked absolutely horrified. The Lady in particular was weighing up the idea of jumping in and taking over the fight herself. Arthur wanted to help Merlin but as long as Morgause had her sword at his throat, he couldn’t do anything. Morgause seeing the Prince’s predicament threw off her helmet and made Arthur a deal.

“Make me a promise and I will spare both you and your servant’s lives.

“What is it you ask?”

“Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you.

“And the nature of this challenge?

“That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?”

“You have my word.”  Arthur answered and Morgause removed her sword and helped him up.

Whilst this was going on. The knight then proceeded to do a long slash that cut both Merlin’s left arm and both of his legs. He then proceeded to kick Merlin over harshly and delivered a massive slash up his back. The Knight then walked over and grabbed Merlin by the throat and put his sword to his neck. Before he can feel the blade make contact with his throat he was dropped suddenly and saw Arthur having shoved the Knight off him and pinning him into the arena wall. The Knight shoved Arthur back and before he could attack Morgause shouted to it.

“That’s enough! We have accomplished what we came here for.” The Knight simply nodded to Morgause and the King before turning and leaving the Arena. Morgause bowed to Uther leaving a stunned Arthur behind. He then heard a yelp when he saw Merlin attempting to stand only to collapse from the pain. Arthur then turned his attention him and threw his arms over his shoulders to support his weight and helped him to the Physician’s chamber with Gaius following behind.

* * *

 

 After bandaging Merlin’s injuries, Gaius went and tended to Morgause. After disinfecting and bandaging the wound on her arm. They began talking.

“You're fortunate the wound isn't too deep. You seems familiar. Have you visited Camelot in the past?”  Gaius asked.

“I was here many years ago. I was just a baby at the time. I doubt you'd remember me. ” Morgause responded quietly. Whilst she was talking, Gaius couldn’t help but notice the golden bracelet on her arm. Finishing with checking the Physician’s handiwork, Morgause stood up.

“I'm grateful for your help.” Gaius nodded in response and left. Morgause looked on him with suspicion.

* * *

 

 Back in the physician’s chambers Merlin was lying on a cot with Arthur sitting beside him with his head on the table. The two of them hadn’t changed since the tournament. Wishing to kill the silence, Merlin spoke.

“It could've been worse.”

“How, exactly, could it have been worse?”  Arthur grumbled.

“You could be dead.” Merlin replied optimistically.

“Oh you’re one to talk you were almost killed. But at least you wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl.”  Merlin smiled in response and when Arthur lifted his head, he dropped it.

“It's actually quite funny when you think about it. Or not.”  Arthur then turned around to face his manservant.

“No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won.” 

“You didn't look hindered.” Merlin murmured. Arthur glared at him. “I’ll stop talking now. At that the silence returned to the room.

* * *

 

 Later in the afternoon, Morgana was on her way to the physician’s chambers to check on Merlin. Ever since the fight, she had been wanting to make sure he was ok and try to help speed up his recovery. Along the way she saw the door to the guest chambers. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt if she just said hello to Morgause, Morgana knocked on the door and walked in. Morgause stepped out from behind a divider having changed into a linen shirt and black pants.

“I didn't mean to intrude. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the Lady Morgana.”

“I know who you are.” Morgause replied as she set her chain mail down on the bed.

“How is your arm? You were wounded.”

“It'll heal soon enough. Though I’m lucky that Arthur’s not as brutal as my partner.” Morgause then noticed Morgana’s worn out complexion. “You look tired.”  She noted.

“I haven't been sleeping.” Morgana replied wearily.

“I know for myself how troubling that can be.” Morgause said knowingly.

“Could it be that we've met somewhere before?” Morgana asked. Morgause shook her head slightly.

“I'm glad we have met now.”  Morgana then looked down and noticed the bracelet hanging off Morgause’s right arm.

“That's a beautiful bracelet.” She said.

“It was a gift. From my mother. Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep.” Morgause took the bracelet off and held it out to Morgana. However she politely declined the gift.

“I couldn't.” She then turned to leave. “You must be tired. I will leave you to rest.”

“I hope you will remember me fondly.”  Morgana nodded in response and turned to leave but something else came up and looked at Morgause.

“By the way in the arena is your partner normally that sadistic?”  Morgana asked curiously.

“He tends to revel too much in his victories.”  Morgause responded vaguely, before answering. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that it’s rare that a Knight shows that much bloodlust and to take it out on a servant no less is shocking to say the least.”

“Well their lives have very little value and the reason I had dragged Arthur’s manservant into this was just to test him.”  Morgause explained flippantly. Morgana was horrified that she viewed Merlin as little more than an experimental subject.

“Test him?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes. I’ve wanted to see how he treats his subjects and I thought the best way was to have his closest one have his life on the line. As well as to see how he would react against someone who doesn’t hold the same views.”

“But to torture him.” Morgana scowled as she felt her anger rising.

“He’s a peasant. Their lives are meaningless compared to us and they should be used to suit our purposes, so what makes him different?” Morgause asked curious to see Morgana’s reaction.

“Because they are people to. We should be grateful that we have our support and as for Merlin. Despite only being here for only a year he has proven time and time again to be loyal and honourable. Even beyond that of the Knights that serve Uther.” Morgana argued passionately. Morgause however wasn’t exactly moved.

“Still you can’t exactly let the King or any of the lords know that. Otherwise they might think that you have feelings for the boy. Or perhaps you already have and potentially having an affair with him. I take it that Arthur wouldn’t approve and Uther would have his head and you sold off as some breeding mare to the next Lord, King or Prince that makes the right offer.” Morgause answered emotionlessly.

“I just simply view that someone of Merlin’s qualities shouldn’t be treated as disposable that’s all.” Morgana replied calmly. Morgause didn’t quite by it but had simply dropped the subject.

“Well I’m sure we’ve held each other up long enough and I’ll need to turn in shortly. It was nice meeting you milady. I hope this will be the first of many.” Morgause said with a smile.

“Thank you and I hope for the same as well.” Morgana responded diplomatically and left the room, not knowing of the frown that had appeared on Morgause’s face.

* * *

 

 When she finally got down to the Physician’s chambers, she noticed Merlin sitting up and having some stew for dinner. But he turned around when he heard the door opened.

“Hey.” He greeted her warmly.

“Hello, Merlin. I was wandering how you were going.”  Morgana asked as she closed the door and  walked over to the table.

“Aside from the minor blood loss and the bruising going up my back, Gaius said that I will be ready to work first thing tomorrow. ” Merlin responded with a smile on his face.

“Are you sure?” She asked as she had taken a seat beside him.

“Well aside from some minor pain, I’ll be fine.” Merlin said easily. But Morgana wasn’t buying it.

“If you say so. But just to be sure.”  Morgana looked around and grabbed Merlin’s face she then whispered the healing spell she used on him when they were trapped.

 _“Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie”._  But what made the spell different this time was rather than channelling it through her hands. Morgana passionately kissed Merlin just as her eyes glowed.  The Warlock was caught off guard but when he felt her magic taking away the pain and healing the wounds he relaxed into it. Merlin was about to push the boundaries with the kiss when Morgana pulled back. Leaving him flustered and slightly disappointed.

“Okay…What was that?” Merlin asked blushing at what happened.

“Well I had did a bit of reading on one of the books Gaius had given me. In one of the chapters it mentioned that certain spells and enchantments can be amplified by various emotions.  In the case of healing spells it’s through positive emotions.” Morgana explained, whilst hiding a bit of a blush. Merlin raised an eyebrow in response.

“Well what kind of emotions you were feeling?” 

“Relief, joy, happiness and maybe a bit of lust.” Morgana smirked at the last one.  Merlin was once again flustered.

“Well it’s good that those emotions helped. Though I’m confused  as to the last one.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Merlin. Contrary to what Arthur says, you’re actually quite attractive. I can see why Gwen had fallen for you back in the day.” Merlin just scratched the back of his head.

 Wanting to get back on a different topic, Merlin noticed that despite her happy demeanour, Morgana looked tired.

“Moving, on are you feeling alright? It looks like you haven’t slept in a few days.” Morgana frowned.

“No. My dreams have been in a bit of a jumble for the past few days. Just a bunch of random images that seem to make no sense.” Morgana explained wearily.

“Do you remember what’s in them?”

“Again no. The images go by so quickly, that there is little time to make out what’s in them.”  Merlin nodded to himself before reaching over to a small bottle that is on the table, which they both recognised as a  sleeping draught. Merlin held the bottle out in front and began chanting a spell.

 _“Mid sê ýð forgiefnes hearraslêpde besl¯æpan.”_   The bottle glowed blue for a moment before shifting back to normal. He then handed it to Morgana who accepted it gratefully.

“This should help. But let me know if it doesn’t or there are side effects like Donkey ears.” Morgana just rolled her eyes in response.

“Thank you Merlin.” She replied. It was silent again.  But it didn’t stay that way for long as Morgana spoke up again.

“On the way here I had paid a visit to Morgause and asked why she had you included in the duel with Arthur.” Morgana explained.

“Oh what did she say?” Merlin asked sitting up in his chair.

“She said that you’re involvement was a test for Arthur and how he would react if someone like you was put in danger.” Morgana answered and shuddered slightly at the memories of what happened in the arena.

“Did she say why if he passed?”  Merlin asked hopefully.

“No. All she said was how someone like you has no value to the nobles.” 

“Well she’s not entirely wrong. We each have our lot in life and we have to make do with it. Though that being said I don’t agree with her being expendable.”

“And are you expendable Merlin?” Morgana asked curiously. Merlin looked down for a moment before looking back up.

“No. But you know I’ll lay my life on the line for those I care about. Whether it would be you, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius or my mother. I know that I will rarely get rewarded but just seeing the smiles on everyone’s faces makes it all worth it.” Merlin explained passionately. Morgana was touched by it and hugged him, being careful of the bandages and his injuries.

“I understand that. But keep in mind that you don’t have to do it alone. I and the others will gladly do the same in return. Someday when Arthur becomes King you will be recognised for your achievements and be rewarded for your efforts.”   Morgana answered with equal resolve. The two just held each other for a while in content before releasing each other. Deciding to move on to a lighter topic Morgana asked one of the many questions she knew Merlin would respond enthusiastically to.

“By the way where is Prince Clotpole?” She smirked.

“That’s my word.” Merlin laughed.

“Well I’ve improved it.” Morgana retorted playfully.

“He was here for a while moping about how he was defeated by a girl. Then Gwen came and offered to help him get out of his armour.” Merlin recounted.

“Oh he’ll be loving that.”

“I’m sure he would. But his pride is still hurting, he claimed he only lost was because Morgause was a woman and there for he was holding back.” He explained sarcastically. Morgana just scoffed.

“Right because his kingdom sized ego wouldn’t let him accept defeat from a woman.”

“Of course. But it does remind me of something. Didn’t you once claimed to have beaten him?” Merlin asked with amusement.

“It had been a long time since that happened. But let me tell you that….”

As Morgana was regaling Merlin of how she tricked him into back into and tripping over a root, neither of them noticed that they were being watched. Through a scrying crystal, Morgause watched with a frown as her Sister and Arthur’s manservant were laughing with each other and appeared to be almost in love. The High Priestess decided that if she were to have any success in bringing over Morgana she would need to separate her from Merlin and if necessary kill him.

* * *

 

  **Well that’s the end of Part one. Remember to favourite, follow and review. Until next time happy New Year**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. Sorry for the delay. It’s nearly the end of session and I’ve begun putting my project together.  To answer some questions left over from the reviews. One, the reason why Merlin was dragged in was because Morgause wanted to eliminate him. Two, she will continue to find ways to tempt Morgana and isolate her from everyone.  Three I’ve been thinking this as a wakeup call to Merlin in that his current methods can only get him so far. Finally four, the reason why Morgana didn’t fly off the handle, was because she was wary of Morgause and sleep deprivation. Don’t worry that moment will come later in the story. Anyway, with Lady of The Lake being the next one, I’ll need suggestions on how to approach it. A poll will be set up shortly after this chapter is posted. Also, warning violent Uther.**

* * *

 

The next morning, Morgause was saddling her horse for the ride back to her Castle. She was thinking over how Merlin had unwittingly setback one of her plans last night. She had snuck into Morgana’s Chambers whilst she slept with the intent of using her healing bracelet. When, she got into position and cast the spell, she noticed that her sister was sleeping soundly. Curious she silently looked around the room until she noticed an empty bottle. The Priestess was about to disregard it as garbage but then felt a magical presence coming from it. She recognised it as a sleeping spell and quickly deduced that someone had used magic to increase the potency of the Sleeping draught. This line of thought ended with Arthur’s manservant and she was seething.  This made Morgause remember the only regret she had in her life. Not being able to be together with her sister sooner. Regardless of the sleeping draught, she decided to leave her bracelet in her chambers. As a way for Morgana to remember her and when the time came to remind her sister that she is the only person to be trusted. Morgause was taken from her thoughts when she heard the clap of hooves and saw Arthur leading out a brown gelding, across the drawbridge. The two eyed each other for a moment, before Arthur began to reluctantly congratulate her.

“Congratulations on your victory. You're a skilful swordsman. Woman. Swords... swordswoman.” The Prince stumbled through the end of the sentence.  Morgause had just finish adjusting the tack on her Horse and walked over to him.  

“You have a beautiful horse.” She commented, whilst petting the animal. Unbeknownst to the Prince, the Priestess had cast a spell on the horse. She then turned back to Arthur.

“I shall expect to see you three days hence.” 

“How will I find you?” Arthur asked.

“When the time comes, you will know your way.” Morgause responded vaguely, she then walked back to her horse to finish preparations for the journey. Arthur was put off by the answer.

“If I don't show up it might be because I don't know where I'm going.” He grumbled. 

“The path you must follow will become clear to you.” Morgause looked at him with mild amusement and mounted her horse.

“I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword.” Morgause said honestly. Arthur was still sour at his defeat grumbled.

“I'm starting to wish I hadn't.”

“You showed yourself to be a man of honour. You inherited that trait from your mother.” Morgause spoke wistfully. Arthur turned to her in surprise at what she just said.

“You knew my mother?” 

“I knew her very well.” Morgause answered and rode off.

“Wait!” Arthur shouted but Morgause ignored him and kept going.

* * *

 

 Just before midday, Gwen was trying to shake Morgana awake.

“Morgana. Morgana. Morgana.” She called repeatedly. Eventually Morgana stirred and woke up.

“I was fast asleep.” She murmured. Gwen just smiled, happy that her mistress and friend had a good night’s rest.

“It's nearly midday.” She replied and Morgana looked at Gwen alarmed, having wondered if the draught had worked a little too well. She then sat up on the bed pondering that and how it had actually worked.

“I can't remember the last time I slept so well. Looks like Merlin had out done himself this time.”

“I’ll fetch you some clothes.” Said Gwen and walked off to the Wardrobe

 “If it’s not too much trouble, what was Merlin doing with your sleeping draught?” Gwen asked before settling on a green dress, with a slightly darker green gauze overcoat and jewel encrusted belt. Morgana during this time had walked behind the dressing screen.

“He noticed that I wasn’t sleeping too well and he began looking into alternative remedies to the sleeping draught. He eventually, found some plants which grow here that were supposed to strengthen it.” Morgana explained. Gwen looked a bit concerned, as she handed the clothes across the screen.

“Well I think you might want to tell him to ease up on it. I think either the King or Gaius would probably yell at him for making you being asleep for all hours because of an experiment.”  Morgana shook her head from behind the screen.

“Will that be before or after thanking him for stopping my nightmares?”  Morgana asked wryly. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

“Probably both.” She answered, her question before adding. “Though I think you’ll won’t let them get that far.”  Morgana had finished dressing and she replied whilst stepping out from behind the dresser.

“Gaius always has everyone’s welfare in mind and he is a professional so that’s to be expected and Merlin is used to it by now. But there is no way I’ll let Uther punish him.” She answered. Gwen decided now it was time to get what remained of her day started.

“Well we need to move soon, because Uther will be holding court after lunch.”  Gwen said urgently. Morgana groaned at the thought of acting like window decoration for the Throne Room. But on the plus side today was the peasant’s turn and what they usually bring up is far more interesting than the rest of the nobility. Just as she and Gwen were about to leave, Morgana noticed a silver Bracelet with an amber gem in the middle sitting on the small table in front of her bed.  Realising it was Morgause’s, Morgana picked up the bracelet and began looking it over. Wondering when and how it had gotten into her chambers. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Gwen.

“Morgana, are you alright?” She asked. Concerned for her mistress/friend.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Morgana asked uneasily. Gwen noticed the bracelet she was holding.

“Is that Morgause’s bracelet?” She asked.

“Yes. But what’s it doing here is an interesting question.”

“We should give it to Uther.” Gwen suggested. Morgana was reluctant. She knew that Arthur had planned on taking up the challenge that Morgause laid out for him and she knew if Uther found out about the bracelet he’ll certainly think it’s a trap.

“Actually, we’ll give it to Gaius to have a look at?” Morgana suggested. Gwen looked at it uneasily.

“If you say so. But there’s something not right with it.” Gwen shuddered.

“I’m inclined to agree.” Morgana answered and walked towards an intricately carved jewellery box. She opened it and placed the bracelet inside.

“That should keep it safe for the time being.” Said Morgana as she closed the lid. The two ladies looked at the box one last time and walked out of the chambers.

* * *

 

 After Morgause had left, Arthur approached Uther to get his approval on completing the challenge the Priestess had set out for him. He found his father in the council chambers hunched over signing off on parchments. Having heard his son enter the Chambers, Uther gestured for him to come in and Arthur walked to the end of the table as to stand a respectable distance away from his father. They then began talking about the issue that is Morgause’s challenge.

“And what is to be the nature of this challenge? Uther asked sceptically whilst signing off a parchment.

“She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what.” Arthur answered neutrally.

“You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you.” Uther, warned, having stopped signing the parchment.

 "She had her sword to my chest and her partner was carving up my servant like a roast. I had no choice.” Arthur replied matter-of factly. Uther had resumed his work when the Prince mentioned what Morgause had said. “Morgause said that she knew my mother.”

“She told you this?” Arthur nodded in response. Uther stood up from his chair in concern. If what Arthur had said was true, he could be in serious danger. “Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap.” The king answered uneasily, whilst facing towards the wall so Arthur can’t see his face. Arthur wasn’t buying the answer.

“That makes no sense. She spared our lives.” Arthur reasoned. The King turned around to answer him.

“It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?” He gave his thoughts on the matter firmly. Arthur however was still sceptical.

 “I don't believe she was using magic.”

“And you would know for certain if she were?” Uther demanded, the King decided it was time to end this conversation. “Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge.”  Uther ordered and sat back down at the table. Arthur was frustrated that his father had denied him permission to complete the challenge.

“I gave her my word!” He argued as he walked halfway up the table. 

“I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot.” Uther replied firmly.

“I want to hear what she knows about my mother.” Arthur pleaded.

“She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it.” Uther seethed. Arthur turned his head in frustration.

“So I am to break my word?” Asked Arthur in frustration at the possibility of looking like a hypocrite because of his father. Uther however had had enough of the conversation and called the guards stationed at the door.

“Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave.” The guards marched over to Arthur and the Prince rolled his eyes in frustration.

“You're confining me to my chambers?” He asked in annoyance.

“I am protecting you from your own foolishness!” Shouted Uther as he make Arthur see his point. The Prince in frustration turned and shoved passed the guards heading back to his own chambers. 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to them, Gwen and Morgana had heard everything as they were passing through the nearby corridor. Gwen had leaned into Morgana and whispered.

“The King is really desperate to keep Arthur away from Morgause.”  Morgana nodded in agreement before whispering.

“Yes but this something to expect when Uther is hiding something.” She murmured.  Gwen’s eyes widened in alarm at the suggestion.

“You don’t honestly, believe that do you?” She asked. Morgana had kept her face neutral but secretly relishing in the thought of Uther being knocked down a peg or two by his son.

“Gwen in all your years. What was the extent of any discussion in regards to Queen Ygraine?” She asked curiously.

“Just that she was a wise but fair woman who died in child birth.”  Gwen answered normally. Morgana’s mouth twitched as a smirk began to develop on her face.

“And yet after she had died, Uther had commenced a purge on magic. Something he wouldn’t have done in any other circumstance. Now why is that?”  Morgana asked curiously.

“I’m not sure I follow.” Gwen answered uneasily.

“Come now Gwen. A smart woman like you should be able to figure this one out easily.” Coaxed Morgana.  Gwen looked down for a moment before looking back up in shock.

“Magic. There was magic involved.” She exclaimed.

“Exactly. It would crush the people’s confidence, not to mention ruin Camelot’s credibility in the eyes of the other kingdoms if it was known that the magic hating King Uther had dabbled in sorcery.” Morgana explained smugly. By now she had a full blown smirk on her face which alarmed Gwen. To her she looked positively evil.

“But we have no proof.” Gwen pointed out. Morgana’s smirk dropped as she had realised that fault as one of many.

“Your right. We don’t. But Morgause does.” She answered. The smirk coming back in full force. Gwen’s eyes were moving rapidly for a few seconds before she connected the dots.

“Arthur’s still going to see her. Isn’t he?” She asked.

“Yes, they will need supplies for this journey and a way out of the Citadel.” Morgana mused.

“I’ll go to the kitchen and get some food.” Said Gwen.

“I’ll go to the armoury. There’s some rope which is long enough to go from Arthur’s chambers to the ground.”  Morgana added.

“We’ll need to catch Arthur before night fall. Once it gets dark, that’s when he makes his move.” Gwen explained.

“You deal with him. I’ll handle Merlin.” Morgana ordered. Gwen needn’t be told twice as to why. The two ladies had reached the end of the corridors and separated. They then walked to their different destinations.  

* * *

 

 Merlin was walking towards Arthur’s room holding a wicker basket. He was silently dreading about having to wash his clothes again, on top of wondering how the Prince was after his defeat. When he rounded the corner, he noticed two guards stationed outside the door. After a quick look, Merlin walked in and noticed Arthur sitting on the window sill, chipping at the wall with a dagger.

“Why are the guards outside the door?” Merlin whispered as he closed the door. Arthur looked at him with a bored look before answering.

“My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge.” Arthur sulked. Merlin placed the basket on the table and began loading the laundry into it.

“Well, maybe he's got a point.” Merlin attempted to defend the King’s choice. Arthur turned to look at his servant. “You, you don't know what she might've asked you to do.” He elaborated.

“I gave her my word.” Arthur glared whilst pointing the dagger at Merlin. Merlin just gave the Prince a wide eyed look before answering the obvious question.

“So, I take it we're going anyway.” He said.

“You’re smarter than you look. Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin ...find a way to get me out of here.” Arthur ordered. Merlin went to pick up the basket and turned to leave. But then turned around to ask Arthur a question.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Merlin asked.

“Use your imagination.” Arthur retorted. Merlin then dropped the subject and left. Arthur stood up and went to grab his sword and armour when he heard a knock. Initially he thought it was Merlin only to realise that the idiot only knocks when it’s urgent. Still he made his way to the door and opened it to find Gwen holding two bags loaded with food and a couple of water skins.

“Guinevere.”  Arthur greeted happily and went to hug her. They stayed together for a few minutes before dropping their arms and stepping back.

“I’ve bought you some supplies for the journey.” She said simply. Arthur attempted to feign ignorance.

“What journey?” The Prince asked. Gwen just rolled her eyes in response.

“You and Merlin are going to see Morgause. Are you not?” Gwen asked.  Arthur did rogue smile in response.

“Yes. Contrary to what my father believes I’m still a man of my word and I have agreed to this challenge.” Arthur explained.

“Well I’ll tell you to be careful and wish you all the best.” Said Gwen and she walked up to Arthur and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. She then backed away and was about to leave when Arthur called her back.

“How did you know about this anyway?” He asked sceptically.

“Morgana and I had overheard the argument between you and the King.” Gwen answered honestly.

“Great.  Where is she now?” He asked suspiciously.

“After getting the rope from the Armory, probably ambushing Merlin from an alcove.”  Gwen smiled cheekily.

“I’ve just sent him into a trap didn’t I?” Arthur groaned.

“Yep and you played your part fabulously.” Gwen replied and walked out the door.

* * *

 

 On his way back to the Physician’s chamber, Merlin was thinking about the various ways on how to get Arthur down. But also on how the challenge Morgause had set the Prince could be used as a trap. After all it wasn’t the first time those who had revenge against Uther decided to take it out through his son. Unfortunately because of his thoughts, he wasn’t able to sense a rope, slither out of a nearby alcove and wrap around his waist. When Merlin had finally noticed it, it was too late and the rope had tightened and began pulling him into the alcove.  Merlin was about to use his magic to resist it when he felt a familiar presence from nearby. Having an idea on who it was the Warlock allowed himself to be dragged in completely and came face to face with a smug Morgana. Her eyes were still glowing which made it quite clear she was the one behind this.

“Impressive.” Said Merlin, with a challenging smile. His own eyes then glowed and the enchantment keeping the rope around him was broken and it fell onto the ground. “But it needs work.”

“Of course, oh wise Emrys.” Morgana replied sarcastically. Kicking the rope out to the side Merlin decided to get to the point.

“So I take it that’s our way out then.” He gestured to the rope.

“Yes. It’s long enough to get both you and Arthur to the ground. Also Gwen should have given Arthur the water and rations needed for the journey so we have just saved you a lot of time.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Said Merlin.  He looked down at the rope and was about cast a spell when he looked to Morgana.

“So I take it you know about this challenge as well?” Merlin asked.

“Yes I do. Look Arthur’s a grown man now and he has a right to know about what had happened to his mother.”  Morgana reasoned. Merlin nodded in understanding. But he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

“How did you know about that?” He asked. Morgana told him what had happened and he shook his head in response.

“Of course. But I also suspect there is a more personal interest in your help.” Merlin responded. Morgana just looked at him coyly.

“Well I’m always open to any opportunity for Uther to see that his son is not some mindless puppet. Is certainly one that should be taken.  Besides, maybe Arthur knowing the truth will force his hand.”  Morgana explained. Merlin however was apprehensive.

“But all the same it still feels like we’re walking into a trap.”  He responded.

“That’s what concerns me as well. But if it’s not then Arthur may only have this opportunity to know the truth. What would you rather think is best for everyone? Him remaining oblivious whilst Uther continues carrying on his slaughter of our kind. Or Arthur knowing everything and Uther being held accountable for once?” Implored Morgana.  Merlin didn’t look her in the eye as he thought it over. He knows that she is right. That Arthur should know what had happened to his mother. But at the same time he feels that there’s something out of place. That this is all part of a bigger plan that no one but Morgause has any control of.

“I understand what you are saying and I agree. Arthur should know the truth and Uther should be made to tell it. I’m just worried that Morgause will use it in a way that will only benefit her. I’ve learnt that there is very little which goes in life that doesn’t carry a cost.” Said Merlin, whilst looking at the floor. Morgana felt her heart flutter as she heard her friend/teacher/love’s musings, this was someone who has known the hardships of life but is willing to endure them for a greater good and the welfare of others. She reached out and pressed her hand against Merlin’s cheek and grasped it slightly to make him look up.

“Then we will deal with it when it comes.”  They remained like this for some time. Just enjoying each other’s company. But slowly becoming aware of the time, Merlin spoke up.

“As much as I want to stay with you all day. Arthur and I will need to get going.”  Merlin spoke.

“Of course. But one question though. How are you going to be able to get the rope past the guards?” Morgana asked.  Merlin just smirked and turned to the discarded rope.

 _“Ic þé geháta, searubunden.”_   He chanted and the rope began to slowly make its way towards them and climbed Merlin’s leg and wrapped itself around his waist. Morgana just looked on awkwardly, wondering how uncomfortable it must be. But Merlin just smiled.

“See nothing to worry about.” He said confidently.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Morgana retorted sarcastically.

“I’ll see you when we get back.” Merlin replied and went to leave. But Morgana reached and grabbed his arm. Before he could respond, she gave a quick peck on the lips.

“Good luck.” She whispered. Merlin just nodded and left. Morgana, waited for a couple of minutes before walking out and heading to her chambers.

* * *

 

 Later that evening, Arthur was dressed up in his chainmail armour when Merlin walked in empty handed. He was about to chew out his absent minded manservant when he noticed that his waist had become larger.

“Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?” The Prince asked. Merlin smiled and lifted his shirt to show Arthur the rope. Arthur smiled at this.

 Once the rope was unwounded from Merlin and they both put leather gloves on to prevent rope burn. Arthur opened the window and looked down for a moment before turning back to Merlin.

“Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?” Arthur asked warily.

“Yeah. I'm stronger than I look.” Merlin assured him.  Arthur gave another weary look at Merlin before grabbing the rope and moving to the window. When he was standing on the edge, he gave Merlin a nod which he returned and began lowering him. The descent was a bit rapid for his liking as Merlin was only just able to hold his weight and he had just been able to avoid landing in a pile of Horse dung.  After Merlin followed him with the supplies, the two snuck into the stables and readied the horses. Once on, they snuck off into the night.

* * *

 

 The next morning, they had left Camelot and were now deep within the borders of Odin’s kingdom.  There had been very little conversation between the Prince and the Manservant as they were trying to find the way to Morgause’s location. As well as looking out for patrols from both kingdoms. They ended up at a fork road which branched off to the left and right.

 “Which way?” Merlin asked. Arthur just remained silent. “Do you actually know where we're going?” Merlin asked again not reassured at the silence.

 “It's this way.” Arthur pointed and kicked the Horse. But the animal had other ideas as it whinnied. “Come on.” Arthur ordered it. The Horse neighed again and Arthur became frustrated. “What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!” Arthur complained now that the Horse was heading up the road to the right.

“Where are you going? I thought you said it was left!?” Merlin shouted.

“It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way.” Arthur answered as he trotted away. Merlin didn’t believe what he was hearing.

“So the horse knows where we're going. Great.” Merlin grumbled and followed after Arthur.

* * *

 

 Back in Camelot, Gaius walked into Merlin’s room calling for him. When he opened the door and found that the bed hadn’t been slept in, he came to one conclusion. Quickly, he went to find Uther and together they went to Arthur’s chambers to find it empty and the window opened. The King was becoming livid.

“You've been guarding an empty room.” He reprimanded the Guards before shoving one of them. “Send out a search party! Find Arthur and bring him back to Camelot!” He ordered them and they took off fearing his ire. Uther then took a deep breath before turning to Gaius. “Do you have any idea what Morgause might want with Arthur?” He asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Gaius replied sombrely. Uther then briskly walked out of the room.  Gaius turned and went after him.

“Where are you going sire?” He asked.

“To someone who might have had a hand in this.” Uther replied.  Gaius then doubled his pace to try and keep up with the King. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that that someone was Morgana.

* * *

 

 Morgana was sitting at her table, having just dressed and was about to have breakfast. Gwen had just finished laying it out when the door burst opened and a furious Uther stormed into the room. Gwen bowed her head and moved out of the way but it didn’t stop the King from back handing her. The force of the blow was enough to send her sprawling on the ground and a bruise began to form on her cheek. Morgana stood up, furious at Uther’s actions.

“What on earth is going on!?” She shouted.

“Where is he!?” Uther seethed. Morgana however was not willing to be intimidated.

“I have no idea who you are talking about.”  Morgana answered harshly. That was the wrong response as Uther reached out and began strangling Morgana. She began choking as the king had cut off her lungs, her eyes watering in pain. But still Morgana refused to budge. Uther saw the defiance in his Ward’s eyes and let her go. Only to back hand her again, with enough force to send her crashing into the table.  A yelp was heard when she made impact and Uther turned and saw Gwen being helped up by Gaius. The King drew his sword and lunged at the maid. But rather than kill Gwen, Uther had her pinned to a bed post with the edge of the blade aimed at her throat. The King then turned to Morgana who was now picking herself back off the floor with dishevelled hair.

“If you value the life of your maid, you will tell me where Arthur has gone.” Uther ordered. To prove he wasn’t, he pushed the edge further into Gwen’s throat and a drop of blood appeared on the blade. Gaius can see Morgana’s furious expression and was scared that she would use her magic.

“Sire, I believe Morgana has about as much of an idea as we do. Isn’t that right milady.”  Gaius reasoned, before shooting Morgana the eyebrow. Morgana acknowledge the look before speaking. Clearly trying to keep the rage out of her voice.

“Gaius is right milord. The only thing I do know is that Arthur had taken Merlin and they went to see Morgause. The only information I could gather was that it had something to do with his mother.”

“Morgause is lying about knowing Ygraine and I’ve told Arthur plenty about his mother.” He retorted. Morgana scoffed.

“No you haven’t. The only thing that line of conversation got him was how kind and fair she was and when he asked why she died. You yelled at him. Now someone comes and offers the truth to him so he takes it. You want to know why because the father he loves, couldn’t find it in him to return it to his son. Admit it Uther you only see him as a pawn.”  Uther looked livid. He lifted the sword from Gwen and turned to strike Morgana. But a hand shot out and grabbed Uther’s wrists. The King turned and saw Gaius holding him with surprising strength for someone his age.

“Sire we have gotten our answers. Anything else we do here will potentially put Arthur’s life in greater peril.” He reasoned.  Uther took a moment to gather his thoughts before sheathing his sword.

“You are right.” He complimented quietly. He then turned to Morgana. “But for your involvement, if any harm comes to him it will be on your head.” Uther threatened and stormed out. Gaius went over checked Gwen and Morgana. After he had a good look, he left and returned with a salve and some disinfectant.   He dabbed some on Gwen first.

“The cut is only small and I would give it a few hours to heal.” He said.

“Thank You.” Gwen responded quietly.   Gaius walked over to Morgana who is sulking on the window sill.

“Why does he do this?” She grumbled.

“Aside from the obvious, Uther always had a temper to him. Besides between you, me and eventually Merlin. He never really got over Ygraine’s death.” 

“He’s had twenty years.” Morgana whined.

“My dear.  Just as something between us. What would your reaction would be if Merlin were to die?”

“You mean throwing his life away for the Prat. I honestly don’t know. But I don’t ever want to go through what he did.” Morgana answered. 

“The grieving process is often a hard one and I believe there are multiple stages to it. But enough about these things, let’s get these bruises healed up.” Gaius said and he began applying the salve to Morgana’s neck and face. The lady just sat there wondering if there was more behind Uther’s past than he let on. As well as seething in her inability to use her magic against Uther.

* * *

 

 Unaware of what had transpired back home, Merlin and Arthur continue to ride through the woods. During which, Merlin kept on asking Arthur questions about the nature of the quest.

“What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?”  He asked. Arthur was becoming annoyed.

“I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge.” The Prince replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

“So you'd do anything she asks of you?” Merlin asked again.

“I gave her my word. It's a question of honour.” Arthur replied gruffly.

“What if she challenges you to do something even less honourable than breaking your word?” Merlin pressed on. By now Arthur was reaching the limit of his patience.

“Will you stop rabbiting on?”  Arthur raised his voice. Merlin looked offended, before being reminded of the dangers that come with going through hostile territory. “We’re in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second.”

“I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is.” Wondered. Arthur had now reached his limit

“One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place.” He threatened.  But whatever retort Merlin had was cut off when a crossbow bolt flew between him and the neck of his horse and landed in the adjacent tree.  The horse reared up and Merlin fell off it and landed on his back. Arthur turned to check on him but had to turn away as a yell was heard coming through the trees. Followed by a knight wearing the colours of King Odin came charging out of the woods. Arthur got off his horse and pulled his sword out to defend himself.  After a quick exchange of attacks, Arthur was able to slip through a blade lock and stab the Knight. As he finished him off another Knight appeared this time with a War Hammer and was heading towards Merlin. Seeing this, Arthur through his dagger and it landed firmly in the Knight’s back and he fell down like a tree. Then another Knight appeared and Arthur engaged him as well. Merlin who was still on the ground looked up and saw another Knight holding a spear was using his friend as a distraction while he made the shot.  Merlin focused on him and chanted a fire spell

 _“Gar onbærne.”_  He whispered and the spear the Knight was holding went alight. The Knight caught off guard by this lost his balance and fell out of the tree. Just in time for Arthur to break through his opponent’s defences and slash him repeatedly across the gut, ending his life.  Arthur turned to see Merlin was still lying on the ground and was annoyed.

“Don't worry, Merlin. I'll deal with this, you lie there, make yourself comfortable.” He breathed out. Merlin just looked indignant before standing up.  He caught his horse and walked up to Arthur who was sheathing his sword.

“Maybe we should turn back. The woods could be full of Odin's men.” Merlin argued

“You can go back if you want to, I won't stop you.”  Arthur replied whilst tying up a saddle bag.

You don't know anything about Morgause! You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!” Merlin ranted.

“Morgause said she knew my mother.”  Arthur replied.  That stopped Merlin in his tracks and he began to re-evaluate the entire trip.

* * *

 

 Just after lunch, Gaius bought Morgana her sleeping draught as well as to check the bruises Uther had inflicted on her.

“Gaius, come in.” She greeted warmly and opened the door to let him in.

“Good day, my dear. I brought you your sleeping draught and to check on your bruises.” He said holding the small bottle. Morgana closed the door and led Gaius over to the table in the room.  He placed the bag down and walked up to Morgana to examine the bruises more closely. He noticed they were turning yellow.

“Well it looks like your injuries are healing nicely.”  He announced cheerfully.

“That’s a relief. Anyway about the sleeping draught. Can we wait until Merlin comes back?” She asked.

“Alright. But I’m not sure what he has to do with it?”  Gaius asked. Morgana told the Physician the whole story and when she was done, Gaius’s eyebrows looked like they were about to come off.

“That boy is going to be the death of me. In any case milady, I would recommend only half a bottle of that draught. Considering Merlin had used a powerful sleeping spell I think it’s safe to say you know what effect it has.” He instructed. Morgana nodded knowing that taking the same dosage may cause her to sleep for longer periods or could put her in a coma.

“Of course. Oh and one other thing.” Morgana said and she walked over to the Jewellery box and opened it revealing the bracelet Morgause had left.

“I have found this in front of my bed last night and I suspect that it is from Morgause. But what I want to know is why?”  She handed the Bracelet over to Gaius, who looked worried.

“Hmm, I haven’t seen this in a long time. Your mother had one just like it.” He mused. Morgana looked at him with worry and suspicion.

“What is it?” She asked.

“A healing bracelet reserved for seers who are to become High Priestesses. The Bracelet is enchanted with a sleeping spell designed to stop almost all visions. Except ones which are destined to pass no matter what.”  Gaius explained. Morgana was about to breath out a sigh of relief but stopped when she saw that Gaius’s expression hadn’t changed.

“But that’s not all is it?”  She said uneasily.

“No. At times the spell was a cover, for one to slip other enchantments in undetected. Which I fear Morgause has done. Particularly if she knows about your powers.”  Morgana’s eyes widened at not just the information but at the potential implications.

“If she knows about me. Then that means there’s a chance she might know about Merlin’s magic as well.” She said.

“We don’t know yet. But until he and Arthur get back I’ll keep this in safe keeping.” Gaius said and he placed it in his bag and began walking away. But Morgana called again.

“I also somehow feel as if I know Morgause.”  She said wearily. Gaius stopped and turned.

“Milady, I it wouldn’t be the right time to answer it. But trust me when I say that if I’m correct you and Merlin will be in danger.” He then quickly left leaving and alarmed Morgana behind.

* * *

 

 After riding for few more hours, Merlin and Arthur stopped to have a rest for the night. Whilst sitting around the camp fire. Merlin decided to break the silence.

“What was your mother like?” He asked quietly. Arthur looked up and

“I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I barely know anything about her.”

“Can't you ask your father?” Merlin asked and Arthur looked up.”

“He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me.” Arthur mused.

“That's the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this...vague memory. It's probably just my imagination.” Merlin smiled. Arthur however looked lost.

“I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory.” He mumbled

“Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?” He asked.

“Is that so wrong?”  Arthur returned the question

“No.” Merlin shook his head.

“I should get some rest.”  Arthur announced and left Merlin by the side of the fire.

* * *

 

 The next morning, the two continued riding until they were stopped by an enormous lake with a waterfall emptying into from the opposite shore.

“It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end.” Merlin grumbled. Arthur scanned the lake looking for a bridge or somewhere shallow enough to ford the water. But again his horse had other ideas and walked forward into the lake.

“Now where's he going?” He shouted, as the Horse entered the water.

“I think you're going to get wet.” Merlin smiled.

“You don't say.” Arthur retorted. Merlin just stood there for a while but when he noticed Arthur wasn’t turning around, he called out to him.

“Arthur?” With no response, he eased his horse forward and began following him through the water. The pair eventually reached the other side and went through a cave behind the falls and emerged drenched on the grounds of an abandoned castle.

“Where are we?” Merlin asked.

“I don't know.” Arthur answered and began circling the building looking for an entrance.

“If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now.”  Merlin mused. Arthur raised his hand in realisation.

“That must've been how she defeated me. She was using magic.” He said.

“Hmm, it didn't look like she was.” Merlin shook his head. Arthur shot an annoyed look at him

“And what would you know about magic, Merlin?” He grumbled.

“Nothing.” Merlin answered sarcastically. The eventually found a doorway in and dismounted to go inside. The passage way led them to a derelict courtyard where there was an executioner’s block complete with axe just standing there. Arthur went and picked the axe up.

“Now what?” He asked.

“Maybe we should ask the horse.” Merlin answered sarcastically. Arthur sent him a scathing look before swinging the axe back down onto the block. Taking in his surroundings Merlin wanted to leave “Well, there's no one here.”  However any hoped of leaving was shattered when a familiar voice called.

“You kept your promise.” Morgause appeared in a red silk dress with a gauze sleeves covering the arms and shoulders. She walked down the stairs to greet them, all the while Merlin and Arthur looked on uneasily. When she stopped Arthur asked her the question he had been wondering.

“What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?”

“Place your head on the block.” She instructed whilst lifting the axe. Merlin walked back up the stairs weary of anything the Priestess was trying to accomplish. Arthur looked uneasy.

“You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked.” Morgause reminded him.

“Arthur, don't.” Merlin warned him.  Arthur looked at the block once more. “What are you doing?” Merlin asked. Arthur then moved and knelt down so that his neck was resting on it. “I won't let you do this!” Shouted.

“Stay out of this, Merlin!” The Prince ordered. Morgause looked at him impassively. Her eyes glowed and Merlin found himself pinned to the wall behind him. She turned back to Arthur and levelled the axe blade at the Prince’s neck. She then lifted the axe up and was ready to strike the Prince. Merlin can only watch at what’s going on. Morgause held the axe for a few moments before placing it back down next to the block.  She also stopped the spell she was using on Merlin causing him to fall front first onto the ground.  The Priestess then turned to address Arthur.

“You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires.” Whilst she said this Arthur quickly got to his feet and walked towards her.

“You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her.” He asked.

“Perhaps you would like to see her.”  Morgause offered.

“I want that more than anything.” He answered.

“As you wish.” She answered vaguely before leading him out. Merlin stood there dumbfounded at what happened before following after them.

* * *

 

 They eventually arrived in what used to be the Throne Room. Standing in the middle was a Stone Altar, with over a dozen candles sitting on it. Whilst Morgause began lighting them Merlin decided it was time to address his concerns.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered.

“If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?” Arthur whispered back. Merlin looked uneasy but pressed on.

“Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer.” He reminded the Prince. However Arthur wasn’t so sure

“What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?” He asked. Merlin became optimistic.

“You really think that?” He asked cautiously.

“Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil.” Arthur reasoned.

“We don't actually know why she's doing this.” Merlin pointed out.  Morgause having lit the last candle blew out the wick.

“It is time.” She announced and held out her hand. Arthur grabbed it and walked next up to the Altar. He then turned around. “Close your eyes.” Morgause instructed and Arthur did exactly that. _“Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs_.” Merlin who had been standing off to the side noticed the wind pick up and the vines began dancing in it. But as it went on, he felt something was off. There was something about the magic being casted that didn’t sit right with him. He was about the only thing that stopped him from dismissing it was that thanks to his encounter with the Wraith of Sir Tristian de Bois. The magic coming from the Wraith felt like it didn’t belong in this world. But this felt more deceptive, like it was trying to pose as one thing but it something else entirely. But he ran out of time. The winds stopped and it appeared that time had ground to a halt. Appearing in front of them was a thin woman; with blonde hair and wearing a fine dress. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it was the former Queen.

“Arthur.” She called out to him. Arthur opened his eyes and saw his mother. Ygraine called out again. “Arthur.”

“Mother.” He breathed out.

“My son.” Ygraine said happily and ran over. For the first time in twenty two years, mother and son were reunited. “When I last held you, you were a tiny baby.” She let go of him and stepped back so she can get a better look at him. “I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life.”  She said as she reached out to caress his cheek.

“I'm so sorry.” Arthur apologised. Ygraine just smiled at him.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She assured him.

“It was my birth that caused you to die.” He said.

“No, you are not to blame.” Ygraine argued back.

“I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me.” Arthur confessed. Ygraine pulled her son into another hug.

“Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, confused to her words.

“It is not important. What matters is that you lived.” Ygraine once again assured him. But it did nothing to dissuade Arthur’s curiosity. All the while Merlin and Morgause watched in curiosity.

“Why should my father feel guilty?” Ygraine, however felt reluctant to answer.

“It is better left in the past.”  She said. Arthur however wasn’t buying it.

“You cannot leave me with more questions. Please.” He pleaded.

“Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive.” She sounded ashamed.

“But how was I born? Tell me.”

“Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You were born of magic.” She admitted tearfully.

“That's not true.” He whispered.

“I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that.” She explained, nearly breaking down in the process.

“No.” Arthur whispered in denial.

“He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you.”  She pleaded and stepped away. Arthur closed his eyes as he processed the information. When he opened them again he saw that his mother was gone, back across the veil into the spirit world.

“No! Bring her back!” He turned to Morgause and pleaded.

 “I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever.” She explained and walked up to the Prince to offer her condolences. “I’am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal.” She sympathised.  Morgause then turned around and left. Leaving Arthur stoned faced.  Merlin then approached him.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Arthur remained silent so Merlin tried again. “Arthur?” He asked. The Prince having regained his bearings turned to Merlin.

“Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot.” He ordered dully and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

 The two had ridden nonstop through the night without a sound and arrived back in the Castle the next morning.  Two guards had met them in the Square and they handed their Horses. Arthur had taken his sword and stormed off towards the Council chambers.

“What are you going to do?” He asks but Arthur doesn’t respond.  Gaius, Gwen and Morgana approach him from the courtyard. All three of them looked relieved Morgana and Gwen, quickly walked up and threw their arms around him in a hug.

“Merlin. I'm relieved to see you're safe. Where's Arthur?” Gaius asked with worry.  Merlin broke away from the ladies, and walked over to another part of the square gesturing the three to follow. Merlin stood facing the wall, looking down to collect his thoughts before talking.

“Arthur was born of magic. Wasn't he?” He asked. Gaius remained impassive but Gwen and Morgana’s mouths dropped in shock. Merlin’s rage for the King began to show “Uther used magic.” He said.

“Merlin...”  Gaius tried to reassure his ward but was cut-off.

All those people he's executed...he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother! He as good as murdered her!” He stopped for a second to calm down and gauge their reactions. Gaius looked solemn, Gwen looked upset. But the reaction from Morgana was one of pure rage. It was also one he both expected and feared. However he wasn’t done yet. “People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell me?”

“I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out.”   Gaius answered.

“Oh, he's found out now.” Merlin responded. He was about to take off, when he saw what looked like the remanence of bruises on Gwen and Morgana’s faces. He turned to them.

“What happened?” He asked, moving closer to get better look. Gwen decided to speak for both her and Morgana.

“The morning after you left, Uther came to us for information on where you and Arthur had gone. I’ve never seen him so angry and vengeful in my entire life. He back handed and choked Morgana and I, held me at sword point and nearly killed Morgana.” Gwen recounted.  Merlin’s face went stone hard at this point and was tempted more than ever to let Arthur finish his father.  He walked over to Morgana and headless to the audience threw his arms around her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and trust me he won’t get away with this.” Merlin promised and took off. Morgana stood still for a second before heading after him. Gwen and Gaius looked at each other before doing the same thing.

* * *

 

Arthur found his father discussing something with Sir Leon. His entrance was simply pushing through the heavy wooden doors. Uther and Leon heard the noise and turned to breath of relief

“Arthur. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you.” He said. Arthur just looked at him hatefully. Uther asked again wondering if his son was alright “Arthur?”

“I know...what you did to my mother.” He seethed in response. His eyes darkening in anger towards the man who calls himself his father. He now understood clearly why many of the Sorcerers had it out for Camelot. It was because of this man that both those with magic and those without it lived in fear of him. At revelation of this information Uther turned to Leon and handed back the parchment.

“Leave us. No one is to enter.” He ordered. Leon nodded and left, the guards stationed outside closed the door.

“What are you talking about?” The King asked, almost flippantly.

“You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic.”  Arthur accused, the shakiness in his voice, should have been a warning to Uther that things were about to become unstable but he didn’t pick it up.

“Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying.” He replied casually.

“My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands.” Arthur went on.

“No. That's not true. But Morgause would have you believe that.” Uther countered but was cut off as Arthur, wasn’t finished.

“This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them.” Arthur’s voice began to grow in volume as did his rage.

“You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you.”  Uther questioned as he walked towards him.

“You hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?” Arthur asked.

“Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!” Uther lectured, attempting to defend himself.

“You speak of honour and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!” Shouted Arthur.

“I am your king, and your father. You will show me some respect!” Uther ordered. Arthur went silent and walked forward. When he was near his father he pulled off his gauntlet and threw it on the ground. Uther unfortunately knew this as a challenge but he hoped his son wasn’t being serious.

“Have you lost your mind?” He asked.

“Pick it up.” Arthur whispered.

“Arthur, I implore you, think about what you're doing.” Uther tried to reason with him. But Arthur remained insistent.

“Pick it up.” The Prince repeated.

“I will not fight you.” The King tearfully admitted.  Arthur then draws his sword and began advancing menacingly towards his father. 

“If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand.”  He threatened.

“You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man.” Uther retorted.

“I no longer think of myself as your son.” He spat back

“Then strike me down.” He challenged. It was a tense moment but it was broken when Arthur swung the sword at Uther’s head. Almost instantly, Uther drew his and blocked it. The king looked down for a second before realising what he just done. By drawing his sword, he accepted his son’s challenge. The king backed off and Arthur swung his sword ready for another bout.

“I don't want to fight you.” Uther pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.  Arthur lashed out with another slash and the fight began.

* * *

 

 A few floors below, Merlin and Morgana were racing towards the council chambers in order to stop, Arthur from playing right into the hands of Morgause. As they ran, both were thinking back on what happened. Arthur finding out the cause of his birth and his mother’s death. But also a conversation the two had on the way here

  **(Flashback)**

**Merlin was running towards the Council Chambers when he heard Morgana callout to him.**

**“Merlin!” The Warlock turned and saw Morgana running towards him. He stopped and turned around waiting for her to catch up. “I’ve been thinking over what you just said.”  She said.**

**“I know and that’s why we need to stop them.”  He told her and turned but Morgana’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.**

**“But isn’t Uther’s death something we wanted. A chance for his hatred of our kind to end? A chance for Arthur to right the wrongs of his father and usher in the golden age, prophesised.”  She pleaded. Merlin looked at her, and he was torn. He knew she was right about it. But the fallout of what will happen if it was to come about in this manner could undo any progress they’ve made. Morgana hadn’t quite picked up on it and closed the distance. She placed both her hands in his cheeks and their faces were almost touching. Merlin could see the emotions raging through, Morgana’s emerald eyes and she can see the same thing in his sapphire eyes. “With Uther dead we can finally be who we are without repercussions or punishment. A chance for us to be together without fear.” She whispered.  Merlin almost agreed with her but he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back.**

**“I want this more than anything. Even now, everything you’ve mention continues to fill my dreams. But I don’t want it like this. If the people found out that Uther was killed by Arthur they would lose trust in him and if they found out that a sorcerer was behind it. Then it would only serve to legitimise Uther’s claims.” He reasoned. Morgana looked torn. She wanted to show who she really was publically but Merlin had a point but she wouldn’t be swayed that easily.**

**“Not unless we force him to tell the truth. Think about it Merlin, this can be a win for all of us. Uther’s life is spared, Arthur doesn’t have to kill him and we get one step closer to returning magic.” She explained excitedly.  Merlin agreed and it was better than anything he could come up with at the moment.**

**“Alright, we’ll go with it.” He replied. Morgana nodded and the two began running for the Council chambers.**

**(End)**

They were coming up to the door now and saw Sir Leon and two Guards standing in front of it. Merlin stepped back so as to let Morgana do the talking. Leon noticed the pair and walked up with his hand forward.

“I’m sorry milady. But the King has ordered me not to let anyone into the room.” Morgana shot a glare at him and the knight backed up.

“Leon I thought you would have recognised the signs that Arthur is furious at the moment. More to the point, you would know that once he is furious he’ll take it out on the person he thinks is responsible. Now unless you lot want to be responsible for letting in a potential assassin. Get out of our way.”  Morgana ranted. She shoved passed Leon and quickly stole his sword.  Leon was about to protest when Merlin just shook his head. Morgana pushed opened the doors to find Arthur forcing Uther back and had just knocked out his sword. He was about to pin him when Morgana’s blade landed on top of his and pinned it to the table.

“Morgana, what are you doing?” He seethed as his rage still clouded him.  Uther breathed out a sigh of relief but Arthur wasn’t finished with him yet and charged. Morgana stepped out to the side only to reverse the grip on her sword and smash the pommel into the Prince’s stomach.

“Stopping you from making the most stupid decision you’ll ever make.” She retorted. She had the blade pointed to his face as if daring him to try and attack.

“I don’t want to fight you Morgana. But if…” He was about to continue, when he noticed the bruises on Morgana’s face.

“Did he do this?” He seethed. Morgana nodded. Arthur’s temper flared again and in a second it was about to go red hot. Gwen and Gaius had followed Merlin into the chamber and looked on in horror at what had happened. Arthur turned to them and when he saw that Gwen was sporting a similar one on her cheek, he lost it. He lunged at Uther again but Morgana blocked the blow. They struggled for a bit but Arthur’s will to fight began to fade. Although he had it out for his father, he was not worth fighting Morgana for. So he backed off and lowered his sword.

“Why are you defending him? He harmed you and Gwen, he’s wrongfully persecuted hundreds of people to ease his own guilt. Give me one good reason why he should be spared?” He demanded. Morgana remained stone faced for a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Because like it or not you will be crushed. The guilt will start flooding in when you have realised that in your anger. You have killed your own father and when it’s revealed that a sorcerer was behind it. People would hate magic more than ever and that’s assuming Morgause lets you become king after this.”

“What on earth are you talking about? How could you possibly know this?”

“Because Merlin told me everything.” She replied before turning to him.  “Isn’t that right?” She asked. Merlin nodded before adding his own argument.

“What you are doing now is playing into Morgause’s hands. Whether she really summoned your mother is irrelevant. The point is that if you kill your father, then what are the chances are that she will spare you. Those that have sought revenge for what has happened have the view that you are no different. I have no doubt Morgause thinks that now and that’s why she summoned your mother, to trick you into making this easier.” He pleaded. Arthur looked at them for a second before sheathing his sword. Uther sighed in relief but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. The second Arthur had put away his sword, Morgana aimed hers at Uther.

“You are not getting out of it that easily milord.” She spat.

“Morgana think about what you’re doing.”  Uther attempt to reason but Morgana simply shifted the tip from his chest to his throat.

“Most of this could have been avoided if you had just told the truth with what happened. We have no idea of verifying if what Arthur and Merlin heard was true. But only you have the power to end this deception.  If you must swear us all to secrecy but you are not leaving, until you have confessed everything."   Morgana pleaded. But Uther in true fashion was being stubborn.

“I’m king and what I decide to tell is purely my own decision.” He seethed. Arthur who had been silent spoke up.

“Father, please just tell me what happened.” He begged. Uther at seeing his son’s distraught expression was enough for him to finally cave.

“What I’m about to say must never leave this room.” He warned. Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius nodded. Uther took a big breath before he began.

“When your mother and I were having problems with producing an heir, things became unstable.  Many on the council and surrounding kingdoms had begun to question our authority and there were heinous rumours spreading on how she was cursed. They demanded that I take another wife or have an affair. I refused them at every turn but no matter what remedy or treatment we tried it nothing worked... So desperately we both turned to Nimueh who was not only court sorceress but your mother’s closest friend. She said that she can use her magic to help but at a cost, a life for a life. Naturally, I selected a prisoner who was sentenced to death to fulfil the bargain. Nimueh said that it was acceptable but that was a trick. To this day I don’t know why but she selected Ygraine to be the sacrifice and well you all know the rest.” He sighed. The rest of the group looked solemn and Arthur had calmed down. Before he can say anything, Uther continued.

“But I loved your mother, very much. To have this happen is a tragedy and one I swore that neither myself nor anyone else should neither experience it or be tempted by this method again.”  It was the first time that anyone in the room (or in a long time in Gaius’s case), had ever seen the king look this broken.  Arthur looked down as he processed his father’s words before looking at him.

“While I believe your guilt, I cannot condone your actions. You have made hundreds, potentially thousands of people die or suffer just because of the actions of one sorcerer.”   He said and Uther looked ashamed.

“However, I won’t kill you. I think the best way to atone for this is for you to think about your actions. Until you have done so, I will not recognise you as my father. Only as my king.” With that Arthur turned around and left, Uther just sat there horrified at what happened.

* * *

 

 Later that afternoon, Merlin and Gaius knocked on the doors to Arthur’s chambers. But were greeted by no response. Merlin was about to use magic when they heard Arthur groan.

“It’s open.” Taking him at his word Merlin pushed open the door and found Arthur in his regular clothes sitting at his desk with his head on the table.

“Are you alright mate?” Merlin asked.

“I had just found out that my father is a hypocrite and a liar and that my actions had endangered the entire kingdom. In what way does that count as alright?” He grumbled. Merlin just walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry that you have to learn about it this way.” He said. Though he had very little idea on how to console him.

“You find out that the person you look up to your entire life had been lying about the persecution of an entire group of people. It’s sickening. But I suppose that I have to learn about it sooner or later.”  He said and looked up.

“Well no one ever said the truth’s easy.”

“And anyone who thinks otherwise is a complete tool. Speaking of which my armour will need cleaning after three days in the woods. So get to it.” He ordered while smiling.

“And here I thought we had something special.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“With you, no way.” Arthur replied. Merlin then collected the discarded chainmail and plating, then he proceeded to the door.

“Oh and one last thing.” Arthur called out. Merlin then turned to face him.

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled and he left. Gaius was still in the room and Arthur began speaking with him.

“Gaius I want you to be honest with me. Did my mother truly know what she was getting into?” He asked. The Physician looked away.

“I’ve made a solemn oath not to go into the details about it. But I break it now because you deserve to know. It’s true, Ygraine had better knowledge of magic than your father did but that she was fine with it. Among many things your mother wanted was to have a family and if it meant sacrificing herself then so be it.”  

“She made you keep it a secret. But why?”  Arthur’s eyes lit up in realisation.

“Because she didn’t want your father to be worried about her.”  Arthur looked down before turning to the window. Gaius took this as his cue to leave and walked out the doors.

* * *

 

 That night, Gaius told Merlin and Morgana the same thing that he had told Arthur. Naturally they were shocked.

“I don’t know believe it.”  They said. Gaius looked at them with a straight face.

“Neither could Arthur.” Merlin, looked at the Physician.

“How is he taking it?” He asked in concern.

“Thankfully. He hadn’t destroyed the room so it’s something at least.” He mused. They sat in silence before Gaius spoke up again.

“Moving on there has been a development that I want you to keep secret for the time being. Because I fear that our troubles aren’t over yet.”  Gaius said as he walked up and opened a draw. He pulled out Morgause’s healing bracelet.

“There was one thing I didn’t tell you about the bracelet Morgana. Though to be fair I thought it would have drawn your curiosity.” Gaius said frankly. He turned the bracelet until the side with the jewel showed. Surrounding it was a tree. One Morgana instantly recognised.

“That’s my father’s crest.”  She exclaimed.

“Exactly. The only other person, who would have access to such a thing would have been your half-sister.” Gaius answered solemnly.

“That’s impossible. My father never mentioned that I had any siblings.”  Morgana spluttered. Merlin looked at her in concern.

“Your mother had sired another child with another man about eight years before you were born. But because of the circumstances she could not raise her. Because of the child being born out of wedlock, she feared for its upbringing so she gave her to me and I gave her to the High Priestesses.” Gaius recounted. Morgana slumped back at the revelation and Merlin grabbed her and held her close.

“I can’t believe it. All this time I had a sister.” She whispered. Gaius stood up again and handed Merlin the book.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“As I told you before. There is a possibility your sister had hid another spell in this bracelet. There is a spell in this book that can reveal it but I think Merlin can be the only one strong enough to use it.” Gaius explained. Merlin began to flip through the pages until he saw a spell that stood out.

“Is this it?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes.” Gaius answered. Merlin began reading the spell over and over again until he was sure it was committed to memory. He then moved his hand until it hovered over the bracelet and he closed his eyes.

 _“Drýlicgêo ealdian. Yfel frêabodian êow hebban onýwan êower dierne.”_  He chanted. When he opened his eyes the bracelet glowed gold but then faded. Merlin looked dejected. He thought for sure that the spell would show something. But it appears that Morgause was being genuine. However he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Morgana yelp. He turned and the jewel had turned from amber to black and a dark mist began to erupt from it. The mist began spilling out from the table and in response the trio began moving quickly away from it.  Just as it looked like it was about to spill onto the floor, the mist stopped and began flowing back into the jewel. When it was gone, the jewel returned to its amber colour. All three stared at it in shock.

“What. Earth. Was. That?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. But it can’t be good.”  Merlin whispered fearfully.

“Well whatever it is, we will have to look into it tomorrow.” Gaius instructed. Morgana let out a yawn in response. Merlin just smiled with his eyes twinkling in amusement. Gaius handed a bottle of Sleeping Draught to Morgana and turned to Merlin.

“Now what is this about you using magic to tamper with it?” He asked sternly. Merlin had the sense to look sheepish.

“Well it’s just that Morgana was looking particularly tired over the course of the last few days before the tournament so, I decided to strengthen it.” Merlin replied. Gaius just raised an eyebrow.

“Uh huh. And what did you use to ‘strengthen it’”? He asked. Merlin held out his hand and repeated the spell. The bottle had a blue glow to it before fading out.  Gaius just shook his head.

“Be careful with that spell my boy. It’s a good thing Morgana only took the full course only once otherwise any more of it will land her in a coma.”   He scolded. Merlin looked ashamed. But Gaius let out a soft breath.

“Well it’s only harmful if you take it in one dose. So half a bottle a night from now on my dear.”  Gaius instructed as he handed the bottle. 

“I will. Thank you Gaius and goodnight to you both.” Morgana smiled great fully before heading back to her own chambers. Leaving the Physician and the Warlock to their own devices.

* * *

 

Back at her fortress, Morgause was confused. While Uther was still alive, Arthur no longer trusted him. She figured it was a draw, neither anything was lost or gained. But her mood the changed when she looked at her Crystal again and saw Morgana, Merlin and Gaius expose her enchantment. This one was supposed to enhance the presence of negative emotions of the target until they were slowly consumed by rage and fear. But the problem was that for it to work Morgana would have to place the Bracelet on her wrist and now that she won’t she either wouldn’t touch it with a ten foot pole. Or the Physician and the Serving Brat would find the counter to it. Morgause then turned her head as she heard the sound of armour plating moving and turned to see the Knight standing before her. He then grabbed the helmet and pulled it off to reveal that it was Branwen.

“Well that was a disappointment. Both Uther and the Serving boy live.” She complained.

“Yes but Arthur’s trust in him is broken. We will have to work quickly to exploit it.” She mused.

“As you wish Master.” Branwen bowed. She then looked up to her mistress again before talking.

“By the way milady. Our informant has have found her.”  She reported neutrally. Morgause had a sinister smirk appear on her face.

“Good. In the morning, track down Halig and give him her location. Also give him this to ensure he delivers her to Camelot.”  Morgause ordered before throwing a sack of gold coins to her apprentice.

“Very well milady.” Branden bowed and left Morgues alone as she turned back to her Crystal.

* * *

 

  **So that’s the end of this long chapter and the lead into Lady of the Lake. Also speaking of which, there will be a delay for the rest of this week on writing it as my project is due soon. So it may come out in about a fortnight. Till then I need your help to develop it. A) Merlin finds Freya and keeps her secret to everyone including Gaius and Morgana. B) Merlin includes Morgana but gets too close to Freya for Morgana’s liking. C) Freylin is in the friend zone. I’ll put a poll up shortly. Until then**

**Favourite, Follow and Review.**

**See ya**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well the session is finally over and I have handed in my project. So last chapter I left it up to you guys to decide how this take on ‘Lady of the Lake’ plays out. Well you have decided C) Freylin in the friend zone. So that’s what you get. Also to address a concern left by one of you guys. I will be finishing up a few left over plot threads, as well as a new subplot to compliment the story. The only clue is that look up the episode of Star Wars Rebels called ‘Trials of the Darksaber’. You’ll understand where I’m coming from.**

* * *

 

The next morning, Merlin woke up to the sound of shuffling he stirred and got out of bed. He walked through the door and saw Gaius going through his bookshelf like there was no tomorrow.

“Morning.” He yawned whilst covering his hand. Gaius looked up at his Ward.

“Oh good morning Merlin. Now I need you to get dressed immediately and help me look for a book, with a black leather cover.” He asked and went back to look through the various shelves. Merlin nodded and went back in looking for some clothes to wear for the day. In the end he chose a red shirt to go with a blue neckerchief.  He stepped back outside and began looking through the various shelves for the book. Ten Minutes later, Merlin was looking through a cupboard when he finally found the book Gaius was looking for.

“Is this it?” He asked and held up the book. Gaius squinted to get a closer look.

“Yes that’s the one. Now open it up so we can figure out this curse.”  He walked over to Merlin. The Warlock placed the book on the table and began looking through the pages. After a few minutes, Merlin flicked through a page, when he saw a picture of the black mist.

“I think this is it.” He pointed at a picture of a black mist surrounding a man. Gaius began reading the description of the enchantment.

“The enchantment is called the _Nip of bealunîð._ It is created when an object is taken and mixed in a solution comprised of water from the Pool of Nemhain, ground up mandrake root and the blood of the Fomorroh. When the object is placed on a person it begins playing on a person’s negative emotions, until all that is left is an empty shell that can only feel those emotions.”  Merlin stepped back as Gaius had read the description. He was horrified that Morgause would resort to do something like that on her own sister. Gaius set the book down for a moment to give Merlin an opportunity to voice his thoughts.

“I can’t believe that she would do something like this.” He whispered in shock. Gaius looked at him gravely.

“If I had to guess, Morgause is wanting to turn Morgana to her side. This enchantment would aid her in not only doing so. But it would be very difficult for her to come back to us should she have put it on.”   Merlin walked to the table and looked at the passage and began reading further.

“The High Priestess would use this enchantment in times when their usual methods would either take too long or cause a severe personality change that the host’s friends and loved ones would noticed. There are however two known ways of destroying this enchantment, though it depends if the person has been affected. If not then simply cleanse the object in Dragon’s fire. If the person has been enchanted they and the object must enter the lake of Avalon on their own free will and the waters will purge it.”  He read further.  Merlin then turned to Gaius and the Physician then began speaking.

“Well that’s an easy one then. Morgana had only held the bracelet not worn it. So in that case it’s Dragon fire. But whether he will do it is another matter entirely.” He warned Merlin.

“It’s either this or Avalon and we both know that if Morgana’s angry she would be too stubborn for us to convince.” Merlin implored his mentor. Gaius sighed.

“Alright. But we will wait for tonight. Now I believe Arthur will be wondering where his breakfast is so off you go.” The Physician shooed him out and Merlin made his way down to the Kitchen.

* * *

 

 After collecting his tray Merlin walked to Arthur’s Chambers. All the while wondering how the Prince was still handling his father’s secrets. He barged open the door and noticed that he was still asleep. He thought to himself that while Morgause may have changed the dynamics of Arthur’s relationship with his father. It didn’t change his sleeping habits.

“Rise and Shine.” Merlin announced cheerily whilst pulling back the curtains. Arthur just groaned and pulled a pillow on top of his head. Rolling his eyes at the Prince’s attempt to sleep in Merlin began shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Arthur wake up! Bandits have stormed the Castle and kidnapped Gwen!” Arthur immediately sprang out of bed and grabbed the sword that was hanging off the chair. When he realised that the bells weren’t ringing and Merlin holding back his laughter. He dropped his sword on the ground.

“Oh that’s very cleaver of you Merlin. Clearly you are master of the art of annoyance.” He grumbled.

“Well at least it did the trick. Besides it’s a brand new day.” Merlin smiled. Arthur just shuffled over to the changing screen whilst Merlin collected his clothes and armour.

“There has to be a law which limits the amount of cheerfulness one person has.”  He mused. Merlin chuckled.

“Well there could be but that could require reading.” He shot back. But remembering the current situation, Merlin sobered up.

“Feeling any better?” He asked. Arthur appeared from behind the screen in his red shirt and pants.

“I’ve had time to sleep on it and honestly no. If it was just one sorcerer I would understand. But an entire community is absolutely abhorrent. I mean what would happen if Gaius was to accidently kill someone because they had a bad reaction to his medicine that he didn’t know. Does that mean those who are physicians and healers are suddenly the enemy? Does that mean they should be executed?  The answer is No they don’t.” Arthur ranted. Merlin who was listening agreed with everything the prince said.

“You have a point there and at the end of the day it’s how and why it was used right. Which makes me wonder. In a make believe situation. What would you have done if something like this was to happen to Gwen?” He asked. Arthur pondered on it for a moment.

“I would have the person responsible tried and punished and place restrictions on how that type of magic is used.  Actually given the risks I wouldn’t even try it. From what my father and Gaius said, it seems to work by taking the life of someone closest to you. So in other words, my mother’s life was already forfeited the second Nimueh had casted that spell.” He mused.  Merlin again nodded in agreement as he pulled the chainmail over the Prince’s head and began fastening his belt.

“Huh, I’d never thought you would come to that on your own.” Merlin murmured.

“You underestimate me Merlin, once I set my mind to something I won’t stop till I have it.”  The Prince boasted.

“Does that include your expanding waistline?” Asked Merlin sarcastically.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No, no, no. I’m just saying you may have gotten bigger recently and I don’t think that’s from exercising.” Merlin snarked, as he attached Arthur’s sword to his belt.

“Merlin, could you do me one favour?” Arthur asked as he placed his hand on his Manservant’s shoulder.

“Of course.” He answered.

“Could you, oh I don’t know. Shut up.”  He ordered. Merlin just rolled his eyes as he was used to this treatment, before Arthur continued. “Anyway just because I’ve stopped recognising the King as my father for the time being, doesn’t mean we can become lazy. So I need you to get my equipment ready on the training grounds. After that you can scrub the floors and sew up the holes in some of my older tunics.” Arthur rattled off.

“Right.” Merlin acknowledged and they walked down to the armoury.

* * *

 

  Later that night, Merlin was up late again waiting for Morgana. After a day of serving the Prince on hand and foot, he was longing to go to sleep. But he banished that thought when he remembered Morgana’s lessons and that tonight, Gaius was out in the town helping a mother give birth, which apparently are twins. Just as he was about to nod off, he heard the door open and he saw Morgana walk in wearing her nightgown.

“Sorry I’m late, I was just done talking with Uther.” She grumbled.

“That’s alright what did he want?” Merlin asked. Morgana walked over to the table and sat next to him.

“He wanted me to help him convince Arthur to forgive him and move on. I told him whilst Arthur had in fact moved on he wouldn’t forgive, unless Uther wanted to go to his son personally.”  Morgana replied casually.

“So getting those to make up is a challenge.” Merlin murmured. Morgana furrowed her brows.

“Why do you care? After what Uther had done to our kind, he got off easy. He should be thankful that Arthur is more the peaceful type, because any other person would have run him through on the spot.” Morgana ranted. Merlin looked at her in concern.

“You’re right on that regard. But I’m thinking more in the benefit for the whole kingdom, there had been whispers of their falling out. Some suggesting that Arthur is planning to take the crown by force. Do you know how many nobles had come up to me today asking when it would happen?  I’ve lost count. It’s just that even if they have to fake looking like the perfect family, it would be a lot better than having Uther look depressed and Arthur giving him the silent treatment.” He explained.

“But on the bright side he at least had at least decided to be more opened minded about magic. I went to see him after lunch to check on how he was going and he asked me what I thought of magic and those who used it.”  Said Morgana cheerfully. Merlin perked up, it seems at long last they were about to take the first step in returning magic to the land.

“What did he say?” He asked eagerly. Morgana snorted; to her watching Merlin’s face at this news was the equivalent of a child who wanted to know about his birthday presents.

“He says that while he thinks magic is not as bad as he first thought. He was still cautious of its use, claiming that he wouldn’t make a decision until he had all the facts.”  Morgana answered. Merlin’s smile dropped slightly.

“Well he does have nearly twenty two years of indoctrination to shake off. But at least some progress is better than none.” Merlin answered.

“Until then it’s still saving his behind as usual.”  Morgana chuckled and Merlin joined her. When they settled down Merlin noticed Morgana had become sombre.

“But really I should also be checking how you and Gwen are faring. The both of you had risked your lives and incurred Uther’s wrath to allow Arthur and I to make this journey.”  Merlin reached out and touched the spots where the bruises were, they had mostly vanished but the pain still lingered as Morgana winced at his touch. Seeing her in pain Merlin moved his hands over them.

_“Ic hæle þina þrowunga”_ He chanted and his eyes glowed. Morgana, felt the pain ebb away until she felt nothing. Merlin smiled as he was happy to have stopped her suffering and was able to perform a healing spell at the same time.

“Wow a healing spell on the first try.” Morgana remarked as she knew that Merlin wasn’t as skilled in them as she was.

“Yeah, I’m just as surprised as you are. I hadn’t fully mastered that spell before Gaius and I started teaching you.”

“But you have now.”

“I think I’ve accomplished it because I had to learn and master spells myself before teaching you.”

“That’s to be expected is it? The teacher learns all there is to know and the student learns what the teacher knows.”  Morgana mused.

“I guess if you put it like that. Then yeah.” Merlin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Morgana then sighed.

“Speaking of training, I wanted to speak with you about teaching you how to use a sword.” Morgana mused. Merlin looked at her with concern.

“If this is because you feel like you owe me something…” He started but Morgana cut him off.

“No it’s not that. When you were in the ring with Arthur fighting Morgause and that Knight, you were outclassed. I know that you are formidable with magic and you know how to use it discreetly. But what I saw was a man out of his depth and used by the king as a sacrificial lamb. Do you know how frightened I was at the sight of you being carved up? I was prepared to jump into the ring and take him on myself. What I had witness haunts me Merlin. To see you utterly defenceless and because of this stupid ban you couldn’t put that knight in his place.” Morgana ranted, with tears becoming visible in her eyes. Merlin was taken aback by how distressed she was and wrapped her arms around her. She sobbed for while Merlin stroked her back and raven black hair to comfort her. She eventually calmed down and continued. “I wanted to teach you not just so that I’m fulfilling my promise to help you protect Arthur until the day he liberates our kind. But so that I won’t have to worry about ever having to lose you.” Merlin had pondered over what she said but can’t help but protest about it.

“Morgana I’m grateful you care. But you don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and I know that you can continue our work by your…” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Morgana lifted her head up with an angry scowl and slapped Merlin across the face. The Warlock winced at the contact and had a suspicion that it had left a mark. He turned to Morgana and saw the angry glare on her face.

“Don’t you dare say that I can continue this alone. You may think that compared to others your life is meaningless but it’s not. You may not know this but the people look up to you. They respect you because your one of the few people who can make Arthur less than a prat and have him develop a backbone. Gwen adores you, she will be devastated if you were to die. Gaius views you as the son he never had. Prior to your arrival he always had a look that the weight of the world is crushing him. This is why you can’t throw your life away.”  Morgana explained. Merlin was taken aback by all this. He realised that despite his protests, Morgana was right, too many people and a kingdom depend on him, her, Arthur, Gwen to throw his life away. Especially now.

“Alright I’ll do it. Besides it couldn’t be as bad as Arthur’s training sessions.” Merlin quipped. Morgana snorted in response.

“It will be hard but the prat will be eating mud when I’m through training you.” Morgana boasted. Merlin chuckled in response.

“Well speaking of lessons. Let’s get back to this one.” Merlin gestured to a book and it shows a flower.

“Ok how to create a flower. Seems simple enough.” Morgana spoke whilst reading the pages.

“That’s because it’s the first of many spells which fall into the category of glamours.” Merlin explained.

“I know what glamours are. They’re spells which alter the appearance or essence of an object.” Morgana drawled. Gaius had lectured her on the various types of spells when they had started to teach her.

“Well in this case, can you cast the spell on this page?” He pointed to the picture showing a person creating a rose out of thin air. Morgana raised her eyebrow and read the spell on the page. Having committed it to memory she chanted.

_“Blostma.”_   She looked down and saw that nothing happened. Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Did you think of the flower?” He asked.  

“Of course I did.” Morgana scoffed.

“Whilst casting the spell?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. Morgana looked away sheepishly.

“Why don’t you have another go?” He offered and Morgana took a breath and closed her eyes. Once she had a picture of a rose. She chanted the spell again.

_“Blostma.”_  This time a blood red rose appeared on the table in front of them.

“Well that’s a lot better than when I tried it that spell the first time.” Merlin remarked. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“Oh what happened?” She asked.

“Nothing much just accidentally created a strawberry.” Merlin said calmly. Morgana just started laughing in response.

“Only you can pull off something like that. By the way with that spell were you using it to create those flowers you gave to me?” She asked.  Merlin raised his hands out in front of him.

“Of course not milady, I usually pick them from a meadow just south of the citadel.  Though I do use a spell to keep them fresh.” He explained.  Morgana looked touch at the lengths Merlin went to make her happy. Before she can respond a yawn escaped her lips and Merlin noticed.

“Ok, that’s enough for one night.” He smiled.

“But were not done yet.” She whined. Merlin shook his head.

“Uhh yes we are unless you want to explain how you are barely staying awake tomorrow.” Morgana sulked.

“Fine I’ll go to bed. But only if you escort me to my chambers.” Morgana bargained. Merlin looked as though he was about to object but decided not to. Besides he might as well use this to knock out to birds with one stone.

“Oh alright. But first we need to see big and scaly to deal with Morgause’s present.” He answered picking up the bracelet from table. Morgana looked at it anxiously fearful of the curse inside, though Merlin suspected that seeing the Dragon again after hearing of her destiny may have something to do with it. Regardless he walked over to the door and opened it for Morgana. She flashed him a grateful smile as she stepped out into the corridor and Merlin closed the wooden door softly as to not attract the guards. After looking up and down the corridor for guards Merlin offered his hand to Morgana and the two went down to the cave.

* * *

 

 After distracting the guards, the Witch and Warlock made their way down the slow steps. With Merlin taking the lead so as to help Morgana make her way down without an accident. They arrived at the cavern and were surprised to see Kilgharrah waiting for them.

“Ah the Warlock and the Witch have returned. So how can I be of service this time?” The Dragon asked as he shuffled on his outcrop.

 “We need your help. Morgause has placed a dark enchantment on this bracelet.” Merlin pleaded as he held out the bracelet. Kilgharrah looked at him curiously.

“I suspected Morgause would try something like this. After all she and another were destined to lead you Morgana down the dark path.” He explained. Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

“You knew this would happen?”

“But of course young Witch, it has been for told that your succumbing to evil would be through the efforts of the Priestess Morgause.” The Dragon explained casually. Merlin then spoke up.

“It says that the enchantment can be destroyed by bathing the object in Dragon’s fire. Can you do it?” He asked. Kilgharrah, narrowed his eyes.

“You are starting to take a lot more than you are planning to return. If I do this I expect something in return.” Merlin shook his head in frustration, knowing exactly what the Dragon was asking for.

“Your freedom, I will release you soon I promise.” Merlin answered.

“I’m beginning to doubt whether you will keep it. But seeing as time is of the essence, give me the bracelet and I will remove the enchantment. However this will not stop Morgause from making another attempt.” Kilgharrah warned them. Merlin and Morgana nodded and with their magic they levitated the bracelet up to the Dragon’s head. Kilgharrah moved his head back before expelling a jet of flame that bathed the bracelet. When it subsided it fell to the ground and the Witch and Warlock moved to pick it up. “There now it is safe to use.” Kilgharrah proclaimed. He then turned around and flew off, leaving Merlin and Morgana standing there.

“Is he normally like this?” She asked.

“Only some of the time.” Merlin answered casually and picked up the bracelet. He went to give it to Morgana but she stopped him.

“I think we should have it put in the vaults for the time being. With your sleeping spell I feel a lot safer and I rather not have something Morgause can hold over me.”

“Of course Morgana.” Merlin nodded and placed the bracelet in his pocket. He would give it to Arthur in the morning and he will place it down in the vaults. Merlin then offered Morgana his hand and walked her out of the dungeons and back to her chambers. They said their good nights and went to bed.

* * *

 

 A fortnight had passed since breaking the spell and Merlin’s sword training had been coming along rather slowly. Aside from having only be able to make a few practice session (mainly so that Arthur wouldn’t interrupt and/or takeover) but also Merlin’s reflexes. The Warlock was able to master the forms the attacks and parries but kept on missing the timings and losing his stance quite quickly and they were forced to reset. Morgana also noted that Merlin was holding back on his attacks and kept on being defensive when they sparred. Though they both knew that it was more Merlin’s feelings for her that are holding him back. Rather than him fighting a woman. They had another lesson prepared one night but had to call it off as Gaius needed Merlin to assist him on his rounds. When they were returning to the Citadel, they passed the Rising Sun Tavern. Outside the door there was a cage similar to the one Aredian had bought with him and inside it was a young brunette druid girl wearing a ripped dress. She was initially asleep but when the physician and Warlock walked passed the cage she sprung up and grabbed the bars, catching them by surprise.

“Gaius.” Merlin called out to him. Gaius turned around and looked at her with pity.

“She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter.” He responded softly. Merlin looked at him in shock.

“She's only a girl.” He protested and Gaius secretly agreed , though unfortunately the situation would still look bleak.

“She'll still fetch a good price, though.” He commented.

“Someone's going to pay for her?” Merlin asked.

“Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic.” Gaius explained grimly and he turned towards the Citadel.

“There must be something we can do.” Merlin pondered but Gaius tried to warn him away from it.

“Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous men. They're not to be meddled with. You of all people should understand that.” He continued walking, whereas Merlin was coming up with a plan to rescue her.

* * *

 

 After Gaius went to sleep Merlin snuck out of his room. But instead of going straight to the Tavern he went to Morgana’s chambers. He would need the help and that she would instantly jump on the opportunity. Assuming he wasn’t interrupting her beauty sleep. After avoiding the guards he stood in front of the heavy oak door and knocked on it. After waiting for a minute Merlin was about to turn around and leave when the door opened to and Morgana stepped out into the hallway with her hair dishevelled and wearing her night gown.

“Merlin. What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night?” She yawned.

“I need your help freeing someone from a bounty hunter.” He pleaded. Morgana then became alert.

“Who are you trying to rescue this time?” Morgana raised an eyebrow, wondering what Merlin’s half-baked plan was.

“A druid girl. She’s being kept in a cage outside the Rising Sun. If we don’t get to her, the hunter will hand her over to Uther tomorrow and then…” Merlin left the sentence hanging. Morgana didn’t have to even weigh up the decision. She disappeared into her chambers for a little while only to come back out wearing a red cloak whilst carrying her green one.

“What. She’ll be cold out in this weather.” Morgana grumbled before tossing the cloak at a dumbfounded Merlin. She then flounced down the hall leaving Merlin standing there shocked before running to catch up with her.   

* * *

 

 Having evaded the guards for the umpteenth time, Merlin and Morgana stealthily made their way down to the Rising Sun. Merlin then split off and looked at through the door to find the bounty hunter  slovenly chew through a leg of Venison. Simultaneously, Morgana approached the cage. The Druid girl fearful of the stranger’s appearances scurried to the far corner of the cage. Seeing her frightened, Morgana lowered the hood of her cloak.

“Don't worry, we’re not going to hurt you.” She assured her and aimed her hand at the lock. _“Tospringe.”_  The door opened breaking the locks. Merlin heard the noise and walked over before leaping up into the cage. He placed his hands over the manacles and whispered.

“ _Unspene þás mægþ!”_  They broke and Merlin led her out and he and Morgana helped her out. Morgana had just put her green cloak on her they heard a noise from the tavern and quickly hid behind the cage. The bounty hunter stepped out onto the street happily finishing off the last of his dinner. When his eyes widened in shock at realising the Druid he captured wasn’t in the cage. He walked around to inspect the cage and noticed that the door had been opened. As he was pondering at how she could escape, Merlin and Morgana decided it was time to leave. The Bounty hunter had conveniently walked underneath the sign and the two sorcerers noticed.

_“Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan.”_ They whispered and the chains suspending the sign broke and it crashed stunning him. Taking it as their opportunity to leave Merlin and Morgana led the girl by the hand back to the Citadel. However they skidded to a halt near the drawbridge when they saw a patrol coming from the opposite direction. Trapped between that and a recovering Bounty Hunter, Merlin led the two women through to the entrance of a servants passage. When they entered it was dark but Morgana was able to make out the presence of a torch and handed it over to Merlin who had taken the lead.

_“Byrne.”_  He chanted and the torch lit up. The trio then continued down the stairs, where they reached a crossing with another passage. Morgana then stepped ahead to check that it was clear before turning back to Merlin and the Druid girl.

“If we turn left and follow this passage to the end it will put us next to the stairs that lead to my chambers.” She whispered. Merlin nodded in response.

“Ok you can lead from here.” He handed the torch to her and the trio quickly made their way through the passage and up a flight of steps before emerging in an alcove. Quickly looking around, Morgana tilted her head to let them know it was safe before leading them up the stairs to the oak door that marked the entrance to her chambers. Ushering them quickly inside Morgana quickly threw the cloak off. Merlin ushered the girl to a chair and she sat down, clinging to the cloak like her life was dependent on it. She then began whispering.

“Why did you do that?”

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Help me.”  She stated. Merlin pondered it over.

“Well, I saw you and...It could've been one of us in that cage.” He explained quietly. Morgana then took over the conversation from there.

“You can spend the night with me. Tomorrow I’ll have you cleaned up and fed. Will you be alright then?”  Freya nodded in response. Merlin stepped forward and offered his hand.

“I’m Merlin and this is the Lady Morgana.” He gestured to the Witch. The Druid girl took his hand and shook it. Unbeknownst to them that gesture mysteriously irritated Morgana. She knew that Merlin had feelings for only her. But seeing him so accommodating with another woman aside from herself and Gwen seemed wrong. Morgana then offered her hand and she took it.

“Freya.” She whispered in return.  She was about to take off the cloak and return it to Morgana but the Lady, gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Keep it. I’ve got about a few more of them in my wardrobe.” She smiled. Freya seemed to relax at this. Morgana then continued speaking. “I’ll help you get settled shortly. But first Merlin can I talk to you outside for a second.” She gestured to the door. Having picked up on the hint, Merlin followed her out and opened the door for her before following. Freya who had been watching the two felt a pang of longing. As she saw that there was more to her new friends than just magic.

* * *

 

 Outside in the corridor, Morgana turned to Merlin and got straight to business.

“I’ll probably be able to keep Uther, the bounty hunter and any search party away from here for about a day or two at the most. But we need to get her somewhere else.”  Merlin looked at his feet for a second before looking back up at her.

“I think I’ll try to get in contact with the druids. I heard a rumour there’s camp near the Forest of Ascectir.” He suggested. Morgana nodded in agreement.

“Oh and one last thing, I want to bring Gwen on this to?” She suggested. Merlin felt like he was about to faint.

“Are you mad? Not that I don’t trust Gwen and while we are on the topic Arthur. But if too many people know we could be exposed.” Merlin whispered harshly. Morgana rolled her eyes.

“Oh and how am I supposed to explain to my maid why a fugitive is sleeping in my chambers?” She asked and Merlin was about to speak but just dropped it.

“Alright, fine and I suppose we can bring Arthur soon. Ever since the prat had stopped talking to the King he has become more self-aware.  It’s almost like he understands that there is more to life than just himself.” Merlin joked and Morgana chuckled softly. Merlin then continued on with a soft smile. ”Regardless I’m thankful that you agreed to help her.”  Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Think nothing of it. After all aren’t I living up to the promise I made you. Besides someone needs to think about the details. Lord knows what would happen if you tried this by yourself.” Morgana scoffed.

“I think it would probably go something like. Hide her in one of the tunnels , steal Arthur’s food and probably take one of your dresses and claimed it’s been attacked by Moths.” Merlin summarised humorously. Morgana giggled at the description and she knew he was right. Probably not that much detail but still. She then involuntarily let out a yawn and Merlin spoke up again.

“We should turn in. After all we have a big day tomorrow.” He said cheerfully and Morgana hugged him. Before she could back away, she noticed Merlin was still holding onto her.

“Merli…” Whatever thought she was about to say was cut off when Merlin moved in and kissed her on the lips. Morgana stood there stunned as this was the first time that he took the initiative. He mind quickly caught up to reality and she returned the kiss tenfold and moved her hands to his face. However all too soon Merlin pulled away, with a flushed face.

“I…Uhh better be going. Goodnight Morgana.” He said hurriedly and rushed off, leaving a bewildered Morgana standing out in the hallway. She then shrugged it off and returned to her chambers to find that Freya was fast asleep in the chair. Morgana was happy at the sight, as she looked peaceful. Carefully making her way to the cupboard, she found a spare blanket and draped it over her shoulders, making sure as to not wake her. Once she was settled, she blew out the candle near her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Freya woke up to the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Fearful of being discovered she leapt out of her chair looking for a place to hide. Hearing the noise, Morgana woke up to discover Freya was missing. She began looking around the room and after a moment, found her in the same alcove that she and Merlin had hid Mordred. Having noticed that she had curled herself into a ball, Morgana knelt down beside her.

“Good morning.” She whispered cheerfully. Freya just looked at her wearily, so Morgana decided to keep talking to her.

“Today, we’ll get you cleaned up and a new set of clothes. Then Merlin and I will help you escape the city.” Freya nodded quietly. But drew back when a knock on the door was heard. Morgana looked over to it.

“You just stay there and I’ll be back. Though if it’s who I suspect, then we’ll have nothing to worry about.” Morgana stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to find Gwen holding her breakfast tray.

“Morning, Gwen.” She said cheerfully.

“Morning Morgana. I didn’t expect you to be up yet.”  She answered in surprise.

“I’ve been tending to a personal matter. Anyway why don’t you come in?” She stood aside and Gwen walked in and set the breakfast down on the table and began setting it. Morgana closed the door and began walking over to her maid/friend.

“Gwen. I was wondering if you can help me and Merlin keep a secret.” She asked uneasily.

“Ok?” Gwen, answered in a similar tone. She set down a fork and walked over to her friend.

“It’s one that could land us in a lot of trouble, with the king and Arthur.” Morgana continued. Gwen’s eyes widened at this and her mind jumped onto an answer.

“Please don’t tell me, you’re pregnant.” Morgana looked shocked at her friend’s answer.

“No, no, no, no, no. We haven’t done that yet. The secret is a bit more physical.” She replied cryptically and walked over to the alcove. She pulled back the curtain and saw Freya trying to make herself as small as possible. Morgana crouched down and Gwen followed her over. The maid was once again shocked to realise that her two friends were harbouring someone. She stepped back and Freya covered her face with her hand. Morgana got between them and began to reassure Gwen.

“She’s fine, Just scared. This is Freya, she’s a druid who had been captured by one of Uther’s Bounty Hunters.” She finished the sentence off in disgust. Gwen was still wary about the situation.

“How did she end up in your chambers?” She asked.

“Merlin found her last night and told me. We then freed her from the cage she was in and bought her back in. Though I fear the Bounty Hunter may have informed Uther.”  Gwen looked saddened at her state. So she stepped forward and crouched down. She then extended her hand and flashed a warm smile.

“Hello, Freya my name is Gwen.” Freya looked at her wearily before taking her hand and smiling. “Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.” She then lifted the Druid girl up and led her over to the table.

* * *

 

 Later in the afternoon, there was another knock at the door and Morgana went to open it. When she did, it took a lot of effort not to start laughing at the sight in front of her. Merlin was standing in the hallway with a seething look on his face with his clothes and hair being damp.

“Do I want to know?” She asked sarcastically, stepping aside to let Merlin in. She closed the door and Merlin turned around.

“Oh nothing much just that I accidentally over-heated Arthur’s bath and he assumed I was tired and being the Prince we all know and love. He dumped a bucket of water on my head thinking it would be helpful.” Merlin grumbled.  He and Morgana walked over to the alcove Freya is hiding in and noticed she was awake and planting herself as close to the wall as possible. They lead her over to a table and were sitting down waiting for Gwen to bring lunch. Morgana noticed the Triskelion, tattooed on her right arm.

“Is that a druid symbol?” She asked and Freya nodded in response.

“Were you born a druid?” Merlin asked curiously.

“Why are you asking me all these questions?” Freya asked icily. Merlin and Morgana looked a bit ashamed as they felt they were asking for too much too soon.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to.” Merlin apologised and Freya looked down, realising they were only trying to be nice.

“I'm sorry.”

“We understand.” Freya was sceptical.

“You could never understand.” She retorted. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“We know what it's like to keep secrets.” She gestured to herself and Merlin.

“Does anyone know you have magic?” Freya asked curiously.

“Only you. Oh and two other people. The first one knows, but I don’t think he understands. The second one we suspect knows but I don’t think she plans on helping us.” Merlin explained, subtly referring to Gaius and Morgause.

“I wish I was like everyone else, but...” Freya left the end dangling and Merlin answered.

“You always know, deep down, you're not?” He asked hopefully.

“Because I'm cursed. “She answered bitterly. Morgana and Merlin were sad that she thought of magic that way. So they decided it was time to change her opinion.

“Freya, don't say that. Magic doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a gift.” Merlin implored her.  He then turned to Morgana. “Milady, if you would.” Freya was still sceptical. In response He gestured to the Candelabra on the table. Morgana smiled and held her hand out.

_“Forbearnan firgenholt.”_ She whispered and the candles all lit up. She kept her hand out and whispered another spell. _“Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan.”_  The flames then lifted off the wick and floated up at eye level.

“Beautiful.” Freya whispered in awe and Morgana looked pleased.

“Thank you. Although I’m still learning, Merlin here can be a lot more creative with these types of spells.” She gestured over to him and Merlin used his magic to take control of the flames. He then chanted his own spell.

_“Âwendednes êower foranhêafod settan sealting wicg.”_ He whispered and the flames merged together to create a horse rearing up on its hind legs.  Freya’s eyes continue to light up and Morgana looked on proudly. Though on the inside she felt uncomfortable with the attention Freya was giving to Merlin and how he was responding to it. Merlin on the other hand didn’t noticed and manipulated his fingers. The horse dropped back onto all fours and began racing around the trio with increasing speed. Eventually, Merlin created a fist and that bought the horse to a stop. He then chanted the counter spell.

_“Yfel âbodian êow. Wendan toward êower frumcenned sweotolian.”_ The horse then turned back into the individual flames of the Candelabra. Merlin wiped his hands over it and the flame went out taking any evidence they were there with them.  Which was good as the next second later, the door opened revealing Gwen, who was carrying a large tray.

“Milady, Freya.  I have bought lunch. Oh and Merlin, Arthur’s on the war path. He said that he’s missing his lunch.”  Merlin looked horrified and was about to run off. But before he did, he turned to Freya and Morgana.

“I’ll be back later.” He waved awkwardly and bolted for the Kitchens. Morgana rolled her eyes, whilst Freya looked confused.

“Is he always like that?”” She asked.

“My dear, you don’t know the half of it.” Morgana replied and pulled up a chair and sat down.

* * *

 

 As the afternoon wore on, Merlin had just arrived back at the Physician’s chambers. Gaius who had heard the door, looked up and walked over to his Ward.

“Do you know anything about the girl?” He asked.

“What girl?” He asked innocently.

“The girl from the cage. She escaped last night.” Gaius clarified.

“Good. I'm pleased.” Merlin answered awkwardly.

“They're out hunting for her.” Gaius informed him. Merlin was becoming frustrated.

“Why can't they just let her be?  Merlin asked. Gaius stepped forward, suspicious that either Merlin or Morgana had something to do with it.

“Did you help her escape?” He prodded.

“No.” Lied Merlin.

“Merlin?” Gaius probed.

“You told me not to get involved.” Merlin responded in frustration.

“You promise me you'd nothing to do with this?” Gaius asked again.

“Yes.” Merlin groaned in annoyance.  They then stared each other down and eventually Gaius spoke up.

“Good. Because when Halig finds out who helped her, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes.” He warned while waving the knife he had in his hand at him. The Physician then turned and walked away.

* * *

 

 Merlin’s day became even tenser when he had an unfortunate run-in with one of the last people he wanted to see in Camelot (besides Morgause). He was returning, from the marketplace and wasn’t looking where he was going and ran into something. That something happened to be Halig, who glared down at him with a suspicious look. With a quick gesture Halig ordered the two guards to arrest him and they dragged Merlin to the dungeons. After entering one of the cells, Halig began questioning him.

“You seem to be jumpy. Any idea as to why that is?” He asked threateningly. Merlin decided to bluff his way out.

“No not exactly. In fact I’m always like this. Just ask Prince Arthur.” Merlin rambled. Halig wasn’t buying it.

“Speaking of which, he mentioned you were absent. Any idea as to why that is?” He snarled.

“I’ve been busy helping Gaius.” Merlin replied neutrally.

“Really?” Halig scoffed, clearly not believing the excuse. So he decided to get to the point. “The druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?” He asked stepping close into the Manservant’s face.

“No.” Merlin replied quickly.

“Do you know how much money she's worth to me?” Halig asked and stepped even closer. Merlin just shook his head in response.

“More than your life.” He threatened.  “So I'm asking you again. Have you seen the druid girl?” Merlin again shook his head.

“No.” He responded defiantly. Halig had had enough of his defiance and shoved Merlin into the chair.

“Hold him.” He ordered and the guard held Merlin’s arms down. “I think you're lying to me.” He said.

“I'm not!” Merlin responded. Halig’s face contorted in rage and he decided it was time to get physical.

“I don’t believe you.” He pulled his fist back ready to strike when a voiced called out.

“Halig!” Arthur shouted as he arrived at the cell. “What do you think you're doing?” He asked. Halig restrained himself, lest he get in trouble with the Prince for harming his servant.

“We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, Sire.” He answered frustrated at being denied answers. Arthur then walked into the cell.

“Merlin?” He asked in disbelief.

“He could be harbouring the girl, and he's gonna tell us where.” He threatened. Arthur intervened and pulled back the Bounty Hunter.

“Leave him alone.” He threatened and stepped around to face the Bounty Hunter. “Merlin is my servant. He has my absolute trust. If you have a problem with him, you come to me. Do you understand?” Arthur warned Halig whilst pulling Merlin out from the chair.

“Sire.”  Halig responded with mild contempt whilst giving a small bow. He then turned around and walked out of the cell. But not before addressing Merlin. “Goodnight Merlin.” He then skulked off. With him gone Arthur then turned to the Guards.

“Leave us.” He ordered.  The Guards bowed and walked briskly out of the cell. Arthur turned to Merlin slowly. “Now then, where exactly did you and Morgana hide the Druid girl?”  He asked. Merlin just stared in shock, wondering what exactly his next move would be.

* * *

 

  **Ain’t I a stinker? But it was either this or another few days or writing. Any who, Uni is back and the updates could become even sparser. But I aim to have at least one chapter every fortnight. Though if the work lightens up it could be the usual week. Anyway Follow, Favourite and Review and I’ll see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen and we continue on with part 2 of Lady of the Lake. I’m happy that you like Arthur not quite being his self-absorbed pratness. Honestly, why is he oblivious to Merlin’s adventures (magic and otherwise) I will never know? Still at least we can get something interesting in this and I plan on using the story to help with Arthur becoming more open to magic and realise that his father’s views are wrong. One last thing. Jealous Morgana is going to be around in this chapter as well. I apologise that this chapter has taken a while but with Uni and having to create a lot more original material now that we are branching away from the canon.**

* * *

 

Merlin stared at the Prince in shock. How the hell did he figure it out? True Morgana made him promise to tell Arthur anyway but he hoped it wouldn’t be for quite a while. So the first thing he did was feign obliviousness.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied whilst shrugging his shoulders. Arthur wasn’t impressed.

“Oh drop the act Merlin. You, Morgana and Gwen have been acting all flighty and paranoid for the last few days. Not to mention Morgana had rarely left her chambers during that time. So already I’m suspicious. Plus this fiasco is reminding me of that mess with the Druid boy.” Arthur listed off. Merlin’s mouth dropped further than he ever thought possible. Before recovering and applauding the Prince sarcastically.

“Well congratulations then sire. You have realised that there is more to Camelot than yourself.” Merlin joked. Arthur just gave him a flat look in response.

“Your wit still needs work. Anyway, if it makes it easier for you I won’t tell the King. But I would very much like to meet her.” Arthur ordered. Merlin looked at him uneasily.

“Do I get a say in…”

“No you don’t.”

“Of course.” Merlin muttered. Arthur walked up to and threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Glad to know that you see things my way. Now why don’t you introduce me to her?” Arthur smiled.

“I don’t think that’s a good Idea.” Merlin protested.

“Now Merlin.” He growled whilst dragging him out of the cell.

“You know I’m only doing this under duress.” He protested.

“Oh shut up and go along with it.” The Prince shot back and they were on their way to Morgana’s chambers.

* * *

 

 In Morgana’s Chambers, Freya had just finished up having a bath and was being dressed up by Gwen in one of Morgana’s old dresses, whilst Morgana supervised. Gwen had just finished tying it on when a knock was heard. Morgana turned towards the door and shouted.

“Just a minute!” She then turned to Gwen and Freya. “You two go hide in the alcove. I’ll go and distract our guests. Though if my hunch is correct we won’t have a single thing to worry about.” She instructed, Freya and Gwen nodded and ran into the alcove. Morgana walked briskly to the door and opened it. To her relief and surprise, it was Merlin being held by Arthur. Morgana raised an eyebrow at the two men in front of her.

“He found out?” She asked.

“Yep.” Merlin replied. Morgana then turned to Arthur.

“I take it Uther doesn’t know?” She asked suspiciously.

“No, the King doesn’t know and I have no intention of reporting her or your involvement to him. Really Morgana you need to trust me more on these things.” Arthur answered whilst adding a smug tone towards the end. Merlin and Morgana rolled their eyes.

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Regardless you to might want to step inside.” She moved out of the way and Arthur threw Merlin in and the Manservant skidded along the floor. Morgana looked at him in shock.

“Arthur!” She shouted. The Prince just looked innocent.

“What I was just speeding up the pro…” Morgana punched him in the shoulder but Arthur shrugged him off. Picking himself off the floor, Merlin looked around the chambers to realise Freya was gone. He then remembered where she was hiding and walked towards the alcove. When he got there, he pulled back the curtain and saw Freya curled up in a ball with Gwen crouching down with her. Seeing who it was Gwen breathed out a sigh of relief and Merlin filled them in. Naturally Gwen and Freya were concerned about Arthur’s involvement.

“Are you mad? He’s the Prince of Camelot. If the King suspects anything he’ll go to him first.” Gwen protested.

“I understand your concern but he has already found out. Besides aside from the usual Court sessions and meetings he’s been avoiding his father at all costs.” Merlin assured her. He then turned to Freya, who was trying to make herself blend in with the wall and Gwen.

“Freya it’s alright. Despite being a clotpole, Arthur’s one of the most caring people in the kingdom. He won’t hand you over to the king and with his help; your problems will be over before you know it.” Merlin explained calmly. Freya relaxed a bit but she was very reluctant to move beyond the alcove.

“Would it make it easier if you were to meet him?” He asked gently.

“Yes. But I want to go to him.” Freya answered. Merlin smiled and took her hand and helped her up. They found Arthur sitting next to Morgana at the table. Seeing her, Gwen and Merlin he stood up and introduced himself.

“You must be Freya. I’m Arthur, although I think Gwen, Morgana and the idiot may have already told you much about me.”

“Idiot?” Freya asked confused at the statement. Merlin stepped in to clarify who Arthur was talking about.

“He means me.” He answered with a sarcastic smile.

“Ah.” Freya responded. Merlin then pulled out a chair and helped Freya sit down. Once again unknowingly drawing Morgana’s ire.  He then pulled another chair for Gwen and himself and sat across from Freya. With everyone seated, Arthur decided to get to the point of the matter.

“So Freya. How long had you been in that cage?” He asked.

“A few days.”  She answered quickly.

“How did Halig find you?”

“You can't always trust people.” She answered cryptically. Arthur turned to Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. The trio knew that she must have been sold out by someone. Seeing as it was making her uncomfortable. Merlin decided to ask his own question.

“What was your life like before you were captured?” He asked curiously. Freya smiled at the memories.

“My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wild flowers and light. It was like heaven.” Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin were in awe of the story. Though Morgana’s eyes narrowed into slits, when she noticed Merlin seemed to be a little more enraptured by the story.

“Sounds perfect.” Gwen commented.

“It was.”

“Was?” Morgana asked, confused at the statement. Freya looked down sadly.

“My family died.” She answered sadly.

“Have you been on your own ever since? You're not on your own anymore. We’re going to look after you. I promise.” Merlin pledged. The other’s looked at him with wide eyes.

“Merlin can I see you outside for a second?” Arthur asked.

“You mean now?” Merlin asked feigning confusion.

“No whenever you’re available.” Arthur replied sarcastically. Merlin looked relieved, until Arthur suddenly shouted. “YES NOW!” He then marched over to his manservant, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out into the corridor. Freya was left with her mouth opened at what she saw. While Gwen and Morgana were rolling their eyes in response to the antics between the Manservant and the Prince. Freya looked at them and asked.

“Are they always like this?”

“That was only just an inkling of their relationship.” Gwen answered.

“Trust me compared to what Arthur does to Merlin on regular basis. It’s actually quite tame.” Morgana added.

“What do you mean tame?” Freya asked uneasily.

“Well…” Morgana and Gwen began filling in Freya on what antics the Prince and the Manservant get up to on a regular basis.

* * *

 

 

Once they were outside, Arthur had let go of Merlin’s ear and rounded on him.

“Have you forgotten something Merlin?” He asked sarcastically.

“That Freya is wanted by your father and Halig.” Merlin answered sheepishly.

“Good answer, for a minute I thought you have lost what’s left of your mind.  But in all seriousness Merlin she can’t stay here for much longer. The King has given Halig free reign over the search and once he realises Freya isn’t in the lower town or the surrounding villages. He’ll set his sights to the Citadel.” Arthur ranted.

“Well we can’t abandon her.”

“Then do you have a better idea?” Arthur asked in frustration. Merlin looked at him in shock. The Prince however was annoyed. “Don’t act all surprise you and Morgana have caused this mess. It’s fair that you two should fix it.” He reasoned. Snapping out of it, Merlin looked at the ground for a moment, before snapping his head back up with a smile on his face.

“Do you still have the list of suspects that your father?” He asked.

“Of course I do. Why?”

“Maybe one of the suspects on the list knows someone who could take Freya in.”

“That’s a massive risk. Men like Halig aren’t going to stop if the target’s moved. If we send her to someone, he’ll simply follow after her.”

“Ah but what if we send him in another direction. Morgana and I can smuggle Freya out and you and Gwen can convince Halig to go off in another direction.”  Arthur thought it over for a few seconds before turning back to Merlin.

“I still think it’s too risky. But it’s the best plan we’ve got. Once you have finished turning down my bed. I’ll hand you the list.”

“Thank you Arthur. You won’t regret it.” Merlin thanked happily.

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure that my involvement doesn’t get back to the King.” Arthur responded rolling his eyes.

“Right.” Merlin acknowledged and they walked back into Morgana’s chambers. When they stepped back inside, Arthur and Merlin noticed the ladies still sitting around the table laughing. They’ve just heard Gwen finishing up her part of the conversation

“So Arthur had Merlin go up to the kitchen and steal two dinners. He then tried to pass them off as his own work.” Gwen laughed smiled. Morgana was laughing with Freya struggling to hold hers in.

“Talking about me?” Arthur asked loudly.

“Yes. But only in regards to how much you make poor Merlin work to the bone.” Morgana retorted with a sly smile on her face.

“Well if I didn’t he would either be annoying Gaius or in some place like the Tavern. Besides I don’t see you offering any alternatives.” Arthur crossed his arms smugly. But his proud expression fell when he noticed Morgana’s smile hadn’t changed.

“Actually I do run Merlin ragged. But I get involved and it is much more beneficial and enjoyable.”   Arthur’s, Gwen’s and Freya’s mouths dropped in shock, whilst Merlin blushed in slight embarrassment. Before he remembered that Morgana had been referring to his sword training, which he agreed added up with Morgana’s statement.  But that didn’t stop Arthur’s face from morphing into anger as his mind calculated the implications of what she just said. Though Morgana had cut him off before he tried to do anything. “Whatever you’re thinking Arthur it’s not that.”  She seethed slightly.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive. Now back on topic, I believe you and Merlin were talking outside.”  She asked. Merlin jumped in and filled the trio in on what he and Arthur had discussed. Gwen then spoke up.

“That could work, but only thing is that you said the information was out of date.” She looked at Arthur. But the Prince already had an answer.

“At the time it was. But I have a sneaking suspicion that one or two people may have resumed contact with the Druids. I’ll give you the list before you go to bed tonight and you can start searching in the morning. With any luck we can have Freya out of harm’s way by tomorrow night or the day after.” Gwen looked impressed but Morgana looked weary. However the reaction that alarmed everyone was that Freya had gone quiet and sullen.

“Thank you for your help. But I’m afraid the Druids won’t take me back in.”  Seeing her this way, Merlin walked quickly over to her.

“Why is that?” Merlin asked innocently.

“I rather not talk about it.” Freya replied.

“Well I’m sure another sorcerer will help you out.”  Merlin suggested eagerly. Freya smiled slightly in return. Though they didn’t noticed Morgana’s face harden but Gwen and Arthur did and they became worried. Snapping them back, Arthur coughed.

“Well it’s almost time for dinner. Merlin when you’re done here go to the kitchens and collect it.” Arthur ordered casually.  Merlin rolled his eyes and followed after him, as did Gwen.

“I’ll come with you Merlin. I need to collect Morgana’s dinner anyway.” Gwen responded and followed after him. Freya then spoke up quietly.

“He’s not quite most people?” She mused.

“Who?” Morgana feigned obliviousness.

“Merlin, compared to the man who sold me out to Halig. He seems genuine. I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve it but I’m grateful.” Freya continued. Morgana felt something clenched inside her. While the rational part of her mind assured her that Merlin returns her feelings and wouldn’t even think of betraying her. There is a small but loud part saying that Freya was developing something similar and could make a move on her man soon.

“He’s always been like that to everyone. Even if it does land him in trouble, so you are not the first and most definitely not the last.” She responded quickly but icily. Freya was caught off guard by Morgana’s reaction. But it only took a second to connect the dots.

“You’re jealous of me aren’t you?” She asked wearily.

“Of course not. Merlin’s helping you leave and then things will get back to normal.” She glared at her. Freya shrunk back initially before standing up from the table.

“I don’t want to come between you and him. I admit that I’m happy to have known someone like him. But alas it’s not meant to be. I’ve seen the looks he sent you. I know that he has eyes only for you milady. So you’re right. Once I’m gone you can have him all to yourself. But don’t you dare think I’m the kind of person to use a situation to play on the feelings of a man like him.”  She walked closer to Morgana whilst she ranted and when it was finished, Freya was only standing a few inches away from her. Morgana was taken aback by the assertiveness, that Freya displayed but she is not one to back down. Though after what she said, she wished he did.

“Then I hope Arthur and Merlin can find someone and send you on your merry way. My only regret in this mess was freeing you from that cage.” Morgana seethed. Though her eyes widened at the same time as Freya’s when her brain just processed what she said. In shock and with tears forming in her eyes, Freya began backing away. Morgana tried to reach out to her But the Druid girl turned around and fled to the alcove and shut the curtain. Morgana dropped her hand in dismay, wondering what on earth had she done.

* * *

 

 Both Morgana and Freya went to sleep upset at each other. Though Morgana admitted she over reacted, there was a part of her which still thought the worst of the Druid girl. When the midnight bell rang, Freya walked quietly to a window and quickly jumped out of it disappearing into the darkness below.

* * *

 

 When dawn broke, there was a commotion in the streets. A young couple were found dead on the ground with scratch and bite marks all over them. This naturally bought the attention of Uther, Gaius and Arthur. After having the bodies covered and a barricade established, Gaius began theorising the cause of death.

“I think they've been killed by some kind of wild animal.”

“Have you're men been able to track the creature?” Uther asked walking in between Gaius and Arthur who were kneeling as to get a closer examination of the bodies.

“That's the strange thing, 'cause the ground is soft. Obviously a bear or wolf would leave some mark. But there are no tracks.” Arthur explained but he was confused as to what had caused it. Gaius then pointed out to a set of footprints leading away.

“Then what are these?” He asked.

“Human footprints.” Arthur asked obviously.

“But they're leading away from the bodies. Did someone escape the attack?” Gaius asked.

“No one's come forward.” Arthur answered uneasily.

“Could the person who made these be responsible?” Uther asked as he crouched to examine the footprints.

“I don't believe so. These wounds could only've been inflicted by a beast of considerable size.” Gaius answered back unsure of his assessment. Unfortunately though Uther’s mind ended up on the subject of magic, which was in a way predictable.

“And if this was done by neither a man nor beast, there's only one other explanation.” Uther then came to his conclusion.  “It must be the work of a magical creature.”  The King then stood up and walked away leaving a concerned Gaius and Arthur.

* * *

 

 Whilst this was going on, Merlin was preparing to leave for Morgana’s chambers when he heard the door flung open. He saw a distressed Morgana run straight into him.

“Merlin…. It’s my fault.”  She breathed out. Merlin grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

“What’s happened? What’s your fault?” He asked. Morgana took a deep breath and began explaining what had happened.

“Shortly after you, Arthur and Gwen had left Freya and I continued talking. But we got into a fight and didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the night. When I woke this morning I went over to apologise to her but she wasn’t there. And now she’s out the alone or worse captured.”  Merlin looked taken aback but he was still missing one piece of the puzzle.

“What exactly were you and Freya fighting about?”  Morgana looked up at Merlin in embarrassment.

“I rather not repeat it. Anyway we are wasting time.” She turned around briskly and walked out. Merlin quickly followed her. He was tempted to ask more questions but decided to just drop the topic.

* * *

 

 The search actually didn’t take as long as either of them thought. They both knew that if someone wanted to hide, the best place would be the tunnels. So after a bit of searching and a couple of dead ends. Merlin and Morgana found Freya curled up into a ball on the floor. Merlin went down and tried to talk to her.  

“Freya. Are you alright.”  Freya moved her eyes over them and gradually uncurled herself. But still remained cautious.

“I’m fine thank you.” She answered quickly. Merlin turned to Morgana and gestured with his head. She caught on to what he was implying and began apologising.

“Freya. I’m sorry about everything I said last night. I lost my temper and took it out on you. I should have known better than to assume that you would do what I accuse you of and I’m sorry. And I also apologise for saying that I regretted freeing you. In time I hope that you can forgive me for my behaviour.”  Freya looked relieved and smiled. However the revelry was short lived as there was noise coming from behind them. It didn’t take much to realise it was Halig and a couple of guards.

“They must've followed us.” He whispered.  Morgana looked at the torch Merlin was carrying and with a flash of her eyes, she extinguished it. Halig came stomping through shortly after and swept his torch around looking for any signs of life. When he concluded there was no one here he gestured for the guards to turn around and left. Unknown to them, Merlin, Morgana and Freya were huddling in a corner on the floor.

“They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't.” Freya fretted.

“Shh. We won't let that happen. We promised we would look after you, and we will. No matter what.” Merlin assured her.  “You really don't realise how special you are, do you?”  He smiled.

“You're not scared of me?” She asked.

“Trust us. Compared to other things like, Trolls, Griffins, the Undead and vengeful sorcerers. You are a nice change of pace.” Morgana assured her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Freya smiled at the gestured. She felt at least for the time being, that she can be herself.  Merlin helped her and Morgana off the floor and they snuck back into the Citadel.

* * *

 

 As the day wore on, Merlin began checking off the list that Arthur had given him. He wasn’t lying when he said that many of the suspect’s had outdated information. Hell some of them hadn’t seen any sorcerers of druids in years. But one lady by Forridel said she knew of a group living near the border between Essetir and Camelot. With that in mind Merlin strolled into Morgana’s Chambers with a smile on his face. Freya who had just finished with the bath and was wearing Morgana’s purple dress with the felt sleeves. Looked up from her conversation with Gwen, Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“I take it you have good news?”

“Yes, turns out someone on Arthur’s list knows of a Druid tribe located near the border of Essetir and Camelot.”

“Well Freya looks like you are going to be alright after all.” Gwen said happily. But she noticed Freya was scared. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I shouldn’t be near anyone because of who I ‘am. Even if I do leave for this camp. What’s to say Halig won’t just follow?” Merlin just smiled.

“Because, we have Arthur. He might be able to convince Halig that you have gone off in a different direction. By the time he figures out you are not there. You’ll be long gone, simple as that.”  He answered cheerfully. Freya huffed a bit but said nothing. It’s clear that there was nothing she could say to dissuade them from helping her. All she could do now was to hope that the plan worked and they don’t get caught. Or worse she kills them.

* * *

 

 The next morning the City woke to another morbid start. Sometime during the night two guards were killed. The wounds were the same as the couple from before. Once again, Gaius and Arthur had cordoned off the area and had the bodies loaded onto a cart just as Uther arrived.

“The beast has struck again?” He asked firmly.

“I'm afraid so.” Gaius answered as he finished off covering the bodies. “The wounds match those of the previous victims.” Arthur then strolled in with another knight having finished interviewing a witness.

“The man who saw it spoke of a huge black cat with wings.” He added.

“I was right. This is not the work of a natural creature.” Uther stated now sure that he was right.

“Are there any tracks this time?” Gaius asked Arthur.

“Just human footprints again.” Arthur replied wearily.

“Can you identify this monster?” Uther asked.

“I will need more time to investigate.” Gaius answered but Uther wasn’t having it.

“Oh, come on. You always have theories in these matters.” He scoffed. Though Gaius was still being cautious.

“This time, Sire, I prefer to wait till I'm certain.” He answered.

“There is no time to waste, Gaius.” Uther shouted and Gaius turned around.

“I'll report back to you before the day's out, Sire.” He called back and walked away. While they were talking, Arthur had snuck back towards the Citadel. He had a theory on what or more exactly who the creature was and if he was right then Merlin, Morgana and Gwen are risking more than just execution.

* * *

 

 In Morgana’s chambers, Freya was sitting at the table having breakfast that Gwen and Merlin had stolen up from the Kitchens, while Morgana was looking for one of her older dresses for Freya to wear. She eventually chose a blue one and pulled it out from the cupboard.

“What about this.” She turned around holding the dress to her body.

“It’s beautiful.”

“With it you will look like a Princess.” She proclaimed proudly. Freya however looked upset again.

“I'm not. I can't take this.” She sniffed. Morgana drooped a bit. But before she could say anything, Gwen arrived, wearing a beaming smile.

“Merlin’s just gathering a few more provisions and we’ll be ready to set off tonight.” She then looked at Freya in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“All of you keep doing all this for me. I don't deserve it.”  She moped and slumped down on the table. Gwen and Morgana moved to comfort her.

“We want to. What's wrong?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing.” Freya answered quietly.

“Here. Please. You'll look wonderful in it. We can leave tonight as soon as it gets dark.” Gwen pleaded as she held out the dress. Freya accepted it with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now we need to check up on Arthur to make sure he knows what we are doing.”  Morgana said as she and Gwen walked out of the room. Before leaving, Gwen turned her head back.

“We won’t be long.” She assured Freya cheerfully and closed the door. Freya’s smile dropped and she whispered.

“Goodbye.”

* * *

 

 Down in the Physician’s chambers, Merlin was almost done gathering medical supplies for the journey. Though he was sure that, the Druids had their own herbs. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He then heard the door open and saw Gaius walking in.

“Gaius, I was just...” He tried to explain, but the Physician interrupted him.

“Merlin, sit down. I want to talk to you.” Merlin then pulled up a chair and sat down, with Gaius following immediately.

“Is everything alright? You look worried.

“The beast struck again last night. There are two more deaths in the lower town.” He answered sombrely.

“Do you know what it is yet?” Merlin asked, curiously.

“Once more there were no tracks around the bodies, but human footprints were leading away from them.” Gaius answered while pondering something unknown.

“Right.” Merlin nodded.

“It doesn't seem to add up. The footprints would indicate a human was responsible, but the wounds inflicted are definitely the work of some kind of beast.” Gaius wondered as he was perplexed by the situation.

“Strange.” Merlin muttered.

“Yes. Until I remembered what Halig said about the druid girl, that she's cursed.”

“What's that got to do with the monster?” Merlin asked worriedly.

“The ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. The writers of old called this creature a Bastet: a monster of nightmare that inhabits the twilight world between the living and the dead.” Gaius explained. He then turned to Merlin and the Warlock tensed up. “Merlin, I want the truth. Did you and Morgana release the druid girl from the cage?”

“Of course not!” He scoffed. But Gaius didn’t buy it.

“There was a time when either of you thought twice before lying to me.”

“We did what was right.” He retorted.

“You know the creature and the girl are one and the same.”  Gaius tried to reason with him.

“You're wrong. Freya is just a girl.” Merlin spat with tears in his eyes

“Merlin, please think about what I'm saying. You know it is the truth. Where is she now?”

“No.” Merlin shook his head in denial.

“She's killed already, and she'll kill again. She can't stop herself.” Gaius tried to warn him.

“Please, Gaius.”  Merlin begged. But Gaius hung his head.

“I’m afraid it may be too late. I have already told Arthur and Uther about her.” He then stood up and left. Merlin then finished packing the supplies and ran quickly back to Freya.

* * *

 

 Gaius’s words rang true as Gwen and Morgana walked in and noticed him looking out the window not acknowledging their presence.

“Did you know?” He asked.

“Know what?” Gwen asked.

“ Morgana, did you know about Freya’s curse when you and Merlin freed her from that cage.” Arthur repeated his question as he turned around and walked towards them.

“What curse?” Morgana asked with confusion showing on her face.

“According to Gaius the creature that has been killed those people in the last two days is called a Bastet. A creature which can only be bought into existence through a curse and becomes active on the stroke of midnight. Based on this and Halig’s warning, Freya is responsible for their deaths.” Gwen looked horrified and covered her mouth hide the shock. While Morgana was glaring at him.

“You’re lying. She couldn’t possibly have done this.” She scowled. Arthur remained impassive.

“I wish it was so. But unfortunately It’s not and we need to get her out of Camelot now. Or I will have to kill her.”  Morgana became livid.

“So you will only help us if it’s convenient and when it’s not you uphold your father’s laws.” She sneered.  Arthur returned the glare tenfold.

“Don’t mention the King as that again Morgana. Also I don’t want to do this hence I’m giving you an opening so everyone can be happy. But if she stays here any longer, I must do what’s right for the safety of everyone. So quit wasting time arguing with me and help her.”  Morgana looked taken aback.

“Thank you Arthur.” She said quietly. Her and Gwen turned around and were about to leave when Merlin burst in.

“She’s gone.” He puffed out.

“Freya?” Gwen asked.

“Yes. I went back to see how she was going before we set off and when I got there, the door was opened and she was gone. The only thing left was a blue dress lying on the floor.” He explained. Arthur then took control of the situation.

“Go and find her. I’ll keep the King and Halig distracted.”  He ordered. The trio nodded and ran off in different directions.

* * *

 For the rest of the day, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen looked all over the Citadel and Lower Town for Freya but couldn’t find her. As day turned into night, they were beginning to lose hope when the warning bells started ringing. Merlin and Morgana were near the drawbridge separated the Lower Town and the Citadel rushed towards the scene. There they saw Freya and a squad of knights unfortunately led by Arthur and Halig. 

“Please let me go.” Freya begged. Halig stole a halberd off one of the guards and advanced on her.

“No one escapes me. Oh and for the trouble you’ve put me through I think I’ll do the King a favour and execute you right here.” He sneered.  But Arthur shot him down.

“Halig, this is a capture mission. We bring her in and you get your reward.” He warned firmly. Halig looked offended. Unknown to them, Merlin and Morgana snuck in behind them ready to intervene. Just then the midnight bell sounded and Freya started screaming out in pain. She dropped onto all fours and her body began growing fur. Her eyes turned green with slitted pupils and her teeth began lengthening. Soon she turned into a black panther with wings. Halig and the guards lost all their bravado but still held firm. Arthur looked at her in sadness, having realised the full extent of the curse. Freya began roaring at everyone and lunged at Halig. The Bounty Hunter raised the handle of the halberd and Freya bit into and started pulling in an attempt to relieve him of the weapon. However Halig with all his strength swung the back out and hit Freya in the side knocking her off. Undeterred, Freya got back to her feet and attacked again. Halig swung the blade towards her but Freya dodged to the side and jumped at him again. Halig jumped back, narrowly avoiding being bittened. This move put him underneath the portcullis. Before either he or Freya could attack again, a chain snapped and Halig, saw the portcullis dropped towards him. But the Bounty Hunter wasn’t able to get away in time and was crushed. Arthur and the Guards were perplexed but unknown to them Freya looked and saw Morgana’s eyes go from gold to green. Before she could do anything else. She saw several knights advancing on her and attacked them. While she was able to kill three of them immediately. One was able to land a slash on her with his sword. Wounded, Freya turned and ran towards a corner on the far side of the square.  But she was cornered by more knights led by Sir Leon.  Merlin and Morgana had caught up to them and were wondering how to help her escape. Taking in his surroundings, Merlin noticed a Gargoyle hanging above them and with a flash of his eye it was sent plummeting to the ground.  Freya saw what happened and instantly she ran and leapt over the Knights and flew away, with the Witch and the Warlock following her. Arthur then turned to the men who were still stunned and shouted.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Split up and find her.” He ordered. Springing back to attention, the Knights broke off into smaller groups leading the guards in various directions. Arthur had let out a breath of relief. He knew that curse or not Freya had become a threat and it was unfortunate she was wounded. But it appears that thanks to whoever had used their magic on the Portcullis and the Gargoyle she was able to escape. So at the very least she could get help. But unfortunately for the Prince it was not meant to be.

* * *

 

 Merlin and Morgana weaved their way through the various tunnels looking for Freya, hoping to find her before the guards. They heard growling and followed the sound and saw her hiding in the corner of another tunnel. Merlin stepped ahead of Morgana and held his hand out. Freya snarled at them but Merlin remained undeterred. Morgana then put her hand out and Freya eventually calmed down.

“You're all right. You're safe now.” Merlin assured her and began petting her head with Morgana joining him. Freya purred in response to the touch. Morgana then moved to the side and saw her wound. She held her hand out and began chanting.

_“Ic hæle þina þrowunga”._ Her eyes glowed. But much to her dismay, the wound only closed by a fraction. With a grunt, Freya shook them off and turned to limp further into the tunnel. Merlin and Morgana followed slowly behind her. Eventually the pained growls turned into human cries and they saw Freya curled into a ball, crying. Seeing her in this state, Morgana took her cloak off and wrapped it around her. Merlin then moved her hair out of her face and Freya began talking.

“You must hate me.” She sobbed.

“No.” Morgana assured her.

“I'm a monster. I tried to tell you.”  Freya said and winced in pain at the wound.

“I know.” Morgana continued to keep her calm.

“I wasn't always like this.”  Freya tried to assure them.

“Shh. You shouldn't try to talk.”  Merlin whispered in an attempt to calm her down.

“There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me.”

“It was an accident.”

“His mother was a sorceress, and when she found out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more.”

“We’re going to make you better, Freya.” Morgana assured her.

“No, Morgana, the wound's too deep. Please go.” 

“No. We’re not leaving you here.” Merlin answered and picked her up and carried her out of the tunnels.

* * *

 

 It had taken them all night. But eventually, they made it to the Lake of Avalon. Despite the best efforts, neither Merlin nor Morgana could stop Freya’s wound from bleeding and had started to realise that she was not long for this world. Merlin then set Freya down as he and Morgana crouched to comfort her. Freya looked out and saw the scenery in front of her.

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled. Merlin and Morgana smiled.

“Of course. I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you.”  Morgana apologised.

“Neither of you have nothing to be sorry for.”   Freya once again assured them.

“There must be something we can do, some way to save you.”  Merlin pleaded.

“You've already saved me. You made me feel loved.”

“We don't want you to go.”

“One day, I will repay you. I promise.” Freya whispered. Her head then leaned back and she quietly passed on. Merlin and Morgana spend a few minutes crying and hugging her body. After a bit they found an old row boat covered in ferns. The loaded Freya’s body in it and pulled onto the shore line. With everything secure, Morgana wrapped an arm around Merlin and together they cast a spell.

_“Astyre”._  They whispered and the boat began floating away. As it got further away, from the shore Merlin raised his hand to cast a fire spell but began to breakdown in tears. Deciding to spare her love the pain, Morgana raised her hand and casted it herself.

_“Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst.”_  She whispered. The flames then rose from the boat and they watched as it consumed Freya’s body, the ferns and the hull. After a while they trudged back towards Camelot.

* * *

 

 When they walked into the Physician’s chambers, they were surprised to see Gaius, Arthur and Gwen waiting for them.

“Merlin, Milady. I’m so worried.” He said.

“We’re sorry Gaius.” Merlin apologised mournfully. Gwen then spoke up.

“How’s Freya?” She asked.

“She's gone. She's dead.” Morgana replied equally sad. Gwen and Gaius walked over to the pair and hugged them. Arthur stood off to the side awkwardly but joined them. After a few moments he spoke up.

“I’m sorry, truly I’am.” He said.  Though he pulled back for a moment. With a sly smile he spoke up again.

“Though if you want to cover something up. Try not to resort to fat jokes next time.”  Merlin, saw what Arthur was attempting and spoke up.

“What it’s true that you need to be in shape.” Merlin grumbled. Arthur pretended to look affronted and grabbed Merlin by the neck and gave him a noogie.

“How many times must I tell you that I’m not fat!” The Prince seethed as he rubbed his fist into his manservant’s skull. Unfortunately Merlin’s struggling had forced Arthur’s back to Morgana and in a sly smile.

“Unhand him right now Arthur Pendragon!”  Morgana yelled and she leapt on him. Because of the extra weight, Arthur and Merlin toppled forward and landed in a heap with a smug Morgana sitting on top of them.  Gwen and Gaius struggled for a moment but burst out laughing. Which increased when Merlin and Arthur let out simultaneous groans.

“Feel better?” Arthur wheezed.

“Much.” Morgana smiled. She stood up and helped the two off the ground. Dusting himself off, Arthur turned to Merlin.

“In all serious though, take the day off. Tomorrow, I’ll need you to polish my boots, clean my room and muck out the stables.” He ordered.

“Of course sire.”  Merlin bowed mockingly.

“Oh and Morgana take care of him.” Arthur ordered earnestly. He then marched out of the room. Gwen turned to Morgana.

“Is there anything you need Morgana?” She asked earnestly.

“Yes if you can help me to my chambers and draw me a bath that would be excellent Gwen. Oh and please tell whoever’s after me that I don’t want to be disturbed today?” Morgana replied. Gwen nodded and set off ahead. Morgana then turned to Gaius and Merlin.

“If you wouldn’t mind…?” Morgana asked and Gaius got the hint.

“Of course not Milady. Merlin will have it there shortly.”

“Thank you.” Morgana smiled and left.

* * *

 

 Later that afternoon, Arthur and a small group of guards were collecting Halig’s belongings from the Rising Sun. While they were clearing out the last few items from his room Arthur notice a small bag sitting on a desk in the corner. He walked over and picked it up and opened it. He noticed, the contents was gold coins. But the markings on them didn’t match that of Camelot. Instead they had two crescents facing outward and a circle in the middle. Arthur didn’t know much on the Old Religion. But he recognised the symbol of the Triple Goddess when he saw it. He quickly pocketed the bag with the intent of showing it to the King later. But not before Gaius has a look at it.

* * *

 

 At the same time, Merlin knocked on the door to Morgana’s Chambers and it opened to reveal her dressed in her nightgown.  She stepped aside and let Merlin in.

“How are you holding up?” He asked quietly. Morgana pondered for a moment while she closed the door.

“I’m alright. But honestly I should be asking you. After all you’ve taken her death harder than I did.” She answered. Merlin turned to her and crinkled his brows.

“It’s just that no one should have deserved what Freya had gone through. She deserved to be as happy as we are.” He implored. Morgana walked closer to him.

“Another reason why this ban is barbaric. She was innocent and that the only person who should have been captured was the woman who casted that dreadful curse on her.” She grumbled. Merlin closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re not planning to avenge her. Are you?” He asked. Morgana looked up at him.

“Well seeing her bought to justice is nice. But the problem is that we have no nothing about her. Where she lives, what she looks like, whether she’s still alive, whether Uther had already gotten to her. It’s kind of pointless to go seeking something when you know nothing about it.”  Morgana pondered. Merlin silently agreed with her. They held each other in an enjoyable silence until Morgana spoke up again. “Merlin about that fight I got into with Freya. I just wanted to say that I was being an idiot.” Merlin looked at her and sighed.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”  He assured her but Morgana kept going.

“You see, the reason it happened was because I got jealous of her.” She stated. Merlin’s eyes widened and his eyes shot up.

“Jealous? What for?”

“Because of the way you too looked at each other, how you both hung onto every word you both said. I thought that she was going to steal you away from me and at one point I thought she would succeed.” Morgana rambled. Merlin smiled and shook his head slightly.

“I’m sorry that we gave you the wrong impression. But I want you to know that outside of friendship. I did not have those kinds of feelings for her. The only woman I dream of spending my life with is you milady. I enjoyed the time I had with her. That we had with her. But the only person who has my heart isn’t her. It’s you.” He answered passionately. Morgana felt tears forming in her eyes and was moved by it. But Merlin wasn’t finished yet. “Besides, there is no other woman I would ever think to do this with.” He smiled and bought his hand up to her cheek caressing it lovingly. His blue eyes searching her green ones for permission. With a slight nod from her, Merlin pressed his lips to Morgana’s. The kiss started off chaste, with only their lips moving in tandem. Until he felt something poke his lower lip. It only took a second for him to realise that it was Morgana’s tongue and he opened his mouth slightly. Granting her permission. Whilst their tongues battled for dominance their hands began roaming. Merlin’s towards Morgana’s waist and Morgana’s to Merlin’s neck. They kept like this for a few more moments. But eventually they had to pull away to breathe. They smiled at each other for a moment. Before laughing, they couldn’t having felt the tension and sadness wash away. Eventually Merlin noticed the time and began walking towards the door.

“I’ll see you soon milady.” He smiled.

“Until then milord.” Morgana replied, with a kind smile. Merlin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Milord?” He asked.

“Between us, you, Arthur and Gwen are the few people hear who deserve to be Nobles.” She smiled.

“Oh. Anyway, bye.” Merlin replied awkwardly and left.

* * *

 

 Merlin was in a giddy mood for his entire walk. Sure he was still mourning Freya. But he decided it was time to move on. However his mood soured when he stepped into the Physician’s chambers and saw Gaius hunched over with his magnifying glass. Looking at some coins spilled across the table.

“What’s going on?” he asked Gaius.

“Just investigating some coins Arthur had found amongst Halig’s belongings. The symbol on them is that of the Triple Goddess.” Gaius explained. Merlin looked at it closely and recognised the markings. But he was baffled as to why Halig would have them.

“So Halig was working with Sorcerers?” Merlin asked. Gaius put the coin down and turned to his Ward.

“Yes but not just any Sorcerer. These coins used to be found in the vault on the Isle of the Blessed.” Gaius elaborated. Merlin put two and two together and shuddered at the conclusion.

“Morgause. She had something to do with this?”

“I suspect it yes. Though it appears to be only with Freya’s capture. Tell me Merlin did she tell you or Morgana how she was captured?”  Merlin looked down as he tried to recall exactly what she said.  After a moment he looked up.

“Yes. She said that you can’t always trust people. That means she was with someone and they sold her out.” He answered.

“My guess is that person works for Morgause and we all know what she wants.” Gaius explained wearily.

“Morgana.” Merlin answered anxiously.

“Be careful Merlin. I feel as though she is approaching a crossroads. What happens from there will show the strength of your bond. But it might expose anything which could undo your progress.” Gaius warned and he walked away leaving a stunned Merlin pondering exactly what his mentor meant.

* * *

 

**Well that’s the end of Lady of the Lake. I’m sorry that I had to kill off Freya. But don’t worry she’ll be appearing a bit more later down the track. Next chapter, might take longer due to an assignment I have due. Plus like last time I might be taking extreme liberties with the canon. Speaking of which and spoilers for the next chapter. But how would like the idea that the Five Kingdoms visit wasn’t the only time King Olaf and Lady (why she wasn’t called Princess I’ll never know) Vivienne went to Camelot. What if her and Morgana had an unpleasant history. Leave your thoughts in the reviews of PM me. Also remember, Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. So to cut to the chase and based on only one of you who has answered the question. Vivian and Morgana do have an unpleasant history, at least within the context of this story. Also since we’re about three episodes off from the finale of Season two, I’ll start adding in a plot thread which I’ve been tossing around for quite a while.**

* * *

 

A week after Freya’s passing, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen had gradually moved on. Whilst they were still sad about what had happened and Merlin had wished there was another way to save her. The four of them considered themselves lucky as not long after the Citadel had become busier than usual. Uther had invited the Rulers of the Five Kingdoms to Camelot for negotiations on a new treaty and they were all due by the end of the next week. This if successful, would reinforce the existing alliance and make them all the more powerful. Unfortunately, though Morgana had been particularly sour about the treaty. This of course aroused Merlin curiosity. He got his chance to sate it though when he and Morgana were having a sparring in a seldom used chamber on the other side of the Citadel.

“So another over blown function, for Uther to show off again. Eh?” Merlin asked as he dodged a blow to the head from Morgana. The Witch pulled her sword back and parried a slash before replying.

“Yep I can’t wait to act as Uther’s porcelain doll, whilst Arthur is bored out of his mind. Not to mention that you and Gwen will have to pick up after them and whatever entourage that followed.” Morgana replied sarcastically. Merlin raised his eyebrows and thrust his sword at her body. But Morgana side stepped the blade before grabbing Merlin’s wrists with one hand bringing her blade up to his neck with the other. “You’ve over committed.”  She commented coolly as she let go and stepped back. Morgana then slashed at Merlin again and he blocked the blow, before twisting her blade with his. Resulting in Morgana being shoved to the side.

“Yet I feel there’s more than that. Normally, you tend to use these events to show off. So what’s different now?”  He asked. Morgana just scowled and unleashed a quick barrage of slashes. Merlin blocked all of them but on the last one, Morgana locked their blades briefly before shoving forward. In true Merlin fashion, he stumbled back before tripping over himself and landing on his back. The impact causing him to lose his sword and Merlin paled as he saw the tip of Morgana’s sword aimed right between his eyes.

“It’s a personal matter. But one I feel you should know about if you are to survive the coming days.” Morgana answered cryptically and backed away from Merlin allowing him to get his sword. Standing back up Merlin was ready to face her down again.

“And to what matter burdens you milady?” Merlin asked again in a faux-posh voice. Morgana snorted and raised her sword.

“One that you shall find out if you can defeat me.” She taunted. Merlin smirked and raised his sword and the two were fighting each other again. They fought with renewed ferocity and exchanged blows and slashes. Morgana noted that Merlin’s reflexes were now faster and his footwork was more composed. Of course he still needed improvement but compared to what happened when they started out. She figured some improvement was better than no improvement. Eventually the fight ended when Merlin made a slash at Morgana which exposed his side. Taking advantage of this, she reversed the pommel on her sword and knocked it into Merlin’s ribs. In response to the pain, Merlin dropped his sword and clutched his chest. Morgana placed her sword down and walked over to Merlin. “Are you alright?” She asked in concern.

“I’ll be fine apart from the bruising.”  He winced. Morgana looked at the angry looking purple mark that was beginning to form and placed a hand on it.  When Merlin winced again, she looked up to make sure that no one was around and then chanted another healing spell. With a flash of her eyes, the bruising faded and she smiled.

“There good as new.” She announced proudly.  Merlin smiled in return.

“So I take it that my defeat means that you will no longer tell me what’s bothering you?” He asked. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“I was going to tell you either way. I had just mentioned the part about you having to defeat me bit as an incentive for you to try harder.” She explained.

“Oh.” Merlin exclaimed. He then continued, speaking. “And how did I do?” He asked.

“Presently, your stances are becoming more solid and your reflexes are now sharper. That being said, your attacks are still uncoordinated, your grip on the sword is still too loose and you’re relying on your arms for precision instead of your wrists.” She commented. Merlin took it all in quietly.

“I’ll keep it in mind for next time. Thank you Morgana.” Said Merlin humbly. He then spoke up again as Morgana had collected his sword and placed them on a wall near the window.

“No problem and I look forward to tonight’s lesson. But now I believe I owe you an explanation.” She answered and gestured Merlin to sit down at the table in the centre of the room. Once they were both seated, she began talking.

“Aside from the fact that this treaty will see that Uther’s ban would be spread further across Albion. There is a more specific threat which will be accompanying the visiting Kings.” Morgana warned.

“What type of threat?” Merlin asked.

“Not what Merlin but whom.” Morgana responded cryptically. Merlin was all ears and she continued. “All of these kings have all made visits here in the past and as such I’m quite familiar with them. One of them is King Olaf.”  Morgana answered and looked at Merlin, whose eyes lit up in recognition of the name.

“I think I know who you are talking about. Arthur had me memorise the guest list. To put it in his own words ‘as a form of light reading.’” He quoted the last phrase. Morgana smiled at the story as she knew that Arthur was too lazy to do it himself so he passed it off to Merlin.

“Then you should know that Olaf is bringing his daughter with him?” Morgana asked. Merlin had noted the distain in her voice when she said daughter.

“Yes, Lady Vivian.” Merlin answered obliviously. Morgana scowled when she heard the name.

“She and I have known each other ever since we were little girls. But we have never gotten along. In fact our last meeting ended when we got into a fight and were trying to rip each other’s hair out.” Morgana reminisced. Merlin was trying to hold himself back from laughing at the image that had formed in his head. He eventually recomposed himself.

“Why’s that?”

“Imagine Arthur as a woman and have all of his prattish qualities strengthened to an unbearable extent.” Morgana explained sullenly. Merlin shuttered in response with the image.

“I think I threw up a bit.” He groaned.

“Eugh you’re not the only one. The worst part about this is that her father would run anyone through who would as much as look at her the wrong way.”

“Much like what Uther would do to me if he finds out about us.”  Said Merlin hesitantly.

“To be fair on him. At least Uther will give you the opportunity to speak and there is a chance he’ll spare your life. Though you may have to be banished. But Olaf would just gut you right where you stand.” Morgana warned him.

“Wait if that the case how is it that was you able to get away?” He asked in confusion.

“Olaf believes that she and I get along famously. Though that’s because we put on an appearance of solidarity in front of him.” Morgana answered.

“Should have known.” Merlin cursed. Morgana smiled at him sweetly for a second before taking a deep breath.

“In all seriousness though. The real reason I despise Vivian aside from those traits is that she had insulted the memory of my father. Claimed that he wasn’t deserving of his status if Uther couldn’t be bothered reinforcing him” She continued bitterly. Merlin felt sorry for her and placed his hand on top of hers.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  He said quietly.

“Thank you Merlin. You know after this I’ll take you to see his grave. It’s definitely not the most romantic outing…” Morgana was interrupted by Merlin placing a finger on her lips.

“Morgana I’d love to.” He answered. Morgana sighed in relief. She then stood up and walked right next to Merlin.

“Thank you Merlin, for doing this.” She said quietly before bending down and kissing him. They remained that way for some time, uncaring of the events happening around them. That is until Merlin broke away when he had become aware of the time.

“As much as I want to continue doing this Morgana, I’m afraid that we have lost track of time.” He answered sheepishly.  Morgana was disappointed but she admitted that Merlin was right. If they stayed there any longer, then people would start becoming suspicious. She stepped away allowing Merlin enough room to get off his chair and walk over to collect their swords. With the swords, in hand the two then headed off their separate ways.

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week passed by quickly with the two Sorcerers, having been caught up in helping prepare the Citadel for the arrival of the visiting Kings. Finally the big day had arrived and Arthur was standing alongside Uther on top of the battlements. Despite Arthur’s proclamation of not acknowledging his father as nothing more than his King, Uther hadn’t found it in him to revoke Arthur’s birthright that would normally accompany such words. As such he was only there to promote an image of solidarity and to prevent any kings from playing on their tense relationship. As they looked down below, the two noticed King Alined of Deorham and his entourage comprised of several Knights and a scrawny looking man riding beside him on a Donkey.

“Sire, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so sombre.” Spoke Arthur casually. While these talks were important, he wished that Uther would lighten up a bit. Speaking of which, Uther was still focused on Alined’s party approaching the drawbridge but nonetheless responded to Arthur’s statement.

“Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war.”  They continued to look on for a few more moments before heading down to the courtyard, along the way they met Morgana who joined them. The Prince, Lady and King soon arrived to the sight of King Alined kicking his servant for not picking up his cloak.

“Boy! Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs?” He shouted as the servant, stepped off his Donkey and hastily collected the cloak.

“No, Master. I was just...” The servant apologised meekly but was cut-off by a kick to the side.

“Stop whinging.” Alined grumbled.

“Sorry Master.” The servant apologised again and scurried away. Having waited long enough to deal with this particular problem, Uther, Arthur, Morgana and several Knights approached Alined to welcome him.

“Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion.” Uther greeted the fellow King heartily. Alined approached them with a tight smile and grasped Uther’s arm as a sign of greeting.

“Momentous? Let us hope so.” He answered civilly. Uther then had a couple of knights escort Alined and his group to the guest chambers. Which was just as well, because he heard more Horses approaching and saw King Olaf and Lady Vivan approaching with their Knights. When they pulled up Arthur approached Vivan and helped lift her off the horse. Ignoring the look of intense anger coming off from Morgana. Olaf approached Uther with a huge smile on his face.

“What kind of welcome is this? You have us hanging around like the last swallows of summer.” The large king joked. Uther smiled and extended his greetings.

“You are welcome, indeed, Olaf.” The two kings chuckled before Olaf bought Uther into a tight hug. At this point Arthur and Vivan had caught up to them and Olaf had turned around.

“I trust that you remember my daughter the Lady Vivan.” He gestured to her and Vivan stepped forward and curtseyed to them. Uther then kissed her hand in return for the greeting.

“Lady Vivian. How like your mother you are.” Uther complimented. He then turned to Olaf, as he introduced Arthur and Morgana. “In this case Olaf, I hope you haven’t forgotten my Son and Ward. Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana.” Arthur and Morgana stepped forward and bowed to the King and Lady. Though only Arthur and Uther had noticed the looks of mutual malice Morgana and Vivan were giving each other.

* * *

 

 

Later Arthur and Morgana were escorting Vivan, to a spare chamber. When they arrived, Arthur had let the two ladies in and that’s when his sense of dread made itself known.

“I hope everything is to your satisfaction.” Arthur spoke civilly. Vivan gave a derisive once over.

“It’s…adequate. Especially for someone of more dour tastes.” She simpered. Morgana spoke up.

“Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I’m sure you will be too.” She said tightly.

“Hm. You do well to remember that I‘am not most of your guests.” Vivan retorted haughtily as she ran a finger over one of the tables.

“Well most of our guests don’t have the personality of saw dust. So what would I know.” Morgana answered sarcastically.

“Nothing I imagine.”  Vivan rolled her eyes.

“Be careful not to insult yourself.” Morgana retorted. The two are glaring at each other for a few moments until Arthur coughed bringing back the focus on him.  The trio then heard footsteps approaching the chambers and Gwen arrived. Arthur moved over and introduced her to Vivan. But the Lady raised an eyebrow in recognition.

“I remember you. That’s your maid?” She asked pointing at Gwen. Before Morgana could say anything, Arthur then spoke up.

“Well, err, may I present Guinevere. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest.”  He praised her. Vivan sniffed in disgust.

“Then I fear for Camelot. Especially if you have to serve a useless ornament like you Morgana.”  Morgana scowled and clenched her fists a bit before replying with her won insult.

“I assure you that Gwen will provide for all your frivolous wants and needs to the best of her ability. I’m sure a cow like you can understand that.” Vivian’s eyes darkened at both the insult and Morgana’s smug expression. But before she could say anything, there was a loud crash coming from the hallway. Having an idea as to whom it was, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen walked towards the door with Vivian following them. They looked down the hall and found that Merlin was crouching over an open trunk, trying to hastily shove the contents back into the trunk.  Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Arthur introduced him as well.

“And this is Merlin. The absolute worst that Camelot has to offer. But if you need to find me for something, go to him first. Though you may end up regretting it.” Vivan just rolled her eyes.

“Yes I can see that.” She then turned around. “I’m wanting a few moments to myself. You can send her back in a couple of hours to help me prepare for the feast.” With that she left and closed the door. With that done, the trio then turned and saw Merlin walk up to them.

“Well Gwen, your sanity has my condolences.” He offered cheekily. Gwen and Morgana chuckled at the remark. Arthur turned to his manservant.

“I don’t know whether to scold you for being an idiot. Or thank you for stopping a war breaking out in there.”

“Can’t it be both?” Merlin offered. Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

“By the way Gwen. Good luck with that one.” The four of them laughed for a bit but it ended on an awkward note with Gwen and Arthur, looking at each other.

“I need to prepare for the feast. Merlin come to my chambers when you are finished.” Arthur ordered.

“Of course, sire.” Merlin acknowledged. The Prince turned and walked off, leaving Gwen, Morgana and Merlin standing outside.

“You know he cares for you right?” Merlin asked.

“I know, but he doesn’t want to get me in trouble.” Gwen rationalised Arthur’s behaviour.

“Still you two shouldn’t have to dance around each other like that.” Morgana mused.

“We will act on our feelings one day.” Gwen responded wistfully. She then snapped out of it when Merlin and Morgana were giving her weird looks. “Anyway, I’ll need to get you ready for the feast milady.” Gwen spoke up again suddenly.

“Oh right.” Morgana responded. She was about to turn and walk away. But after a quick check of the corridor to make sure no one was watching, she walked up to Merlin and quickly pecked him on the cheek “And I’ll see you later.” She whispered and then left. Merlin stood there stunned for a second, with Gwen looking at him in amusement. Merlin looked at her bewildered but Gwen just walked quickly down the hall after her Lady.

* * *

 

 

In the evening, Merlin was helping Arthur dress up for the welcoming feast. As he was finishing dusting off one of the Prince’s coats, Arthur stepped out from behind the screen with a sour look on his face.

“Merlin, what kind of impression do you think this gives?” He asked as his thumb was sticking through a hole in the sleeve of an undershirt.

“That we have moths?” Merlin answered sheepishly. Not at all surprised by the answer, Arthur walked back behind the screen.

“Fetch me another.” He ordered in an annoyed tone.

“And who might you be trying to impress, Sire?” Merlin asked as he grabbed another shirt from the cupboard.

“Well, let me see. Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below.” Arthur answered in an obvious voice and collected the shirt from that Merlin left on top of the screen.

“Oh. Not the King's daughter, then?” He asked curiously, before his thoughts drift to Vivian. “The Lady Vivian, she is very beautiful.” Merlin mused wistfully.

“Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf would have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello. Or in your case, that would before Morgana castrates you on the spot.” He warned Merlin.

“It was just an observation.” Merlin defended himself and he threw up his hands. Arthur just gave him a withering look.

“Besides, she's not my type. She may be beautiful, but she's just as rude as I remember. You should've heard what she said to Gwen.” Arthur pulled his shirt over his head.

“Anyone insulting Gwen should do so at extreme peril.” Merlin grumbled, unfortunately Arthur had heard it.

“What!?” He asked incredulously.   

“Nothing. I just know how you feel about her, that's all. That is, if your feelings haven't changed, as I presume they haven't.” Merlin enquired. Arthur scowled sarcastically as he didn’t like where this conversation was going. But he also decided that if Merlin is going to probe his heart. He’ll do the same to him.

“I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know. Anyway you are the last person to give advice on this matter, considering your relationship with Morgana.”  He retorted. But it was for nought as Merlin ignored the statement when he noticed the blush forming on the Prince’s face.

“You're blushing!” He laughed.

“No I'm not.” Arthur denied abruptly as he ducked behind the screen.

“What's wrong with Gwen? Merlin asked in curiosity.

“Nothing.” Arthur answered back as he threw his shirt on.

“I think she's very worthy of your love.” Merlin defended as he was holding out Arthur’s coat.

“Indeed, were it so.”

“Which...it is?” Arthur was now sick of both this conversation and Merlin’s probing.

“Merlin.”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Get out.” Arthur shouted and pointed to the door.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin acknowledged with a smile before walking out of the room. Leaving Arthur alone to compose himself.

* * *

 

 

The Banquet was being held in the throne room, with the tables laid out in an open rectangle. Uther, Alined, Olaf and two other kings were occupying the head table.  Arthur, Merlin and the Knights from both Camelot and the visiting Kingdoms on one side. Morgana, Gwen and Vivian were on the other. Alined’s Manservant, The Trickler was performing fire breathing as entertainment. The crowd was enraptured by the performance, all but two that is. While looking at the show, Merlin had looked across the room and saw Morgana looking at him with a sly smile accompanied with her eyebrow raised. The manservant knew that she was sending him an ‘I know you can upstage this clown’, look. Merlin responded with just a sheepish smile. Seeing as how the rest of the hall was otherwise preoccupied, Merlin attempted to use telepathy on Morgana. Closing his eyes, for a brief minute he used his magic to project that thought.

_“Meet me at Gaius’s after dinner.”_   He said quietly. Morgana, gasped when she heard Merlin’s voice in her head. She thought that he was still mastering it himself. But it appears that learning the technique was no longer an issue. She looked around to notice Gwen and Vivian looking at her. The former in concern, the latter in a scowl.

“I’ve just choked on some wine, is all.” She answered sheepishly. That seemed to satisfy the two women. Though before she could do anymore, the Trickler had just finished the first part of his act.

“But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies.” He announced. With a shrug, dozens of blue butterflies appeared from nowhere and flew off around the room. The crowd was clapping in amusement and wonder. But a certain Witch and  Warlock, suspected there was more to these tricks than just tricks of the eye. Morgana in particular was disgusted in particular when she saw Uther join in the applause whilst whispering something to Alined.

_“They’ll all clap for him now. But what happens when his true nature is revealed.”_   She thought. However her magic, had projected it and Merlin tightened the grip on the jug he was carrying when he heard it. Morgana had noted his reaction and her eyes widened in shock. But once again, her thoughts were interrupted when the Trickler approached Vivan.

“But what is this? Lady Vivian.” He asked dramatically and reached behind her ear and when he moved his hand a Butterfly was sitting on it. “It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower.” He complimented her. Vivian clapped with glee and the rest of the people joined her instantly. Though none noticed the sly looks on both Alined and the Trickler.

* * *

 

 

After removing her makeup and jewellery, Morgana sent Hannah, Gwen’s temporary replacement home for the night. After a few minutes, she waited and then quietly snuck off down to the Physician’s Chambers.  With a knock on the door, Merlin had let her into the room and they sat at a table opposite Gaius.

“So milady, I take it you have just discovered the art of mind speech tonight?” The Physician asked.

“Inadvertently, I had just thought that it was hypocritical that Uther would claim that he hates magic. Yet enjoys a performance from someone who was blatantly using it.” She grumbled.

“Oh thank you. I thought I was the only one who suspected those tricks. No one could breathe fire or make Butterflies appear from their bodies naturally.” Merlin spoke ecstatically. Morgana gave him a small smile and Gaius looked at them gravely. 

“If that’s true it would confirm my long held suspicions of King Alined.” He spoke wearily. Merlin and Morgana looked at Gaius with worry.

“What do you mean?” Asked Merlin, as he was genuinely curious at what his Mentor knew.

“You’ll find out soon enough my boy. But I think for now it’s better to wait than to act on assumptions.” Gaius recommended. Merlin nodded in understanding though Morgana looked sullen.

“I hate waiting.” She pouted.

“Well they say that patience is a virtue.” Said Gaius wisely.

“I wish I could find they and club them over the head.” Morgana grumbled in response.  Merlin snorted while Gaius had just rolled his eyes.

“Back to the lesson. Telepathy or ‘mind speak’ is the ability to use your magic to speak through thoughts. With it you can have private conversations and share information and knowledge between one and other. Without the risks of a regular conversation.”

“I already love this power.” Morgana’s eyes brightened at the possibilities.

“That said. You will need to shield your mind as those with magic can possibly hear you. Should they focus hard enough.” Gaius then saw Merlin with his hand raised like a child. “Yes Merlin.”

“If that’s true then why didn’t the Trickler do anything?” He asked curiously.

“Because he was entertaining the guests. Which means we will have to be careful about how you to use this power, for the duration of the meeting. Now Merlin I want you to talk to Morgana using only your thoughts.” Gaius instructed. Merlin nodded and he closed his eyes. He focused on Morgana and what he wanted to say. Once he had it, Merlin opened his eyes and projected the thoughts to Morgana.

_“Morgana. Can you hear me?”_   He asked. Morgana’s eyes widened at the sound of Merlin’s voice in her head. She was initially taken aback by the ease of which he was able to get into her thought. Though that question was answered, when she remembered that being the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth meant that it came with some ease. Gaius then spoke the next set of instructions to her.

“Milady, you will now reply.” Morgana nodded and repeated the same process as Merlin. After a few moments, Merlin had heard a whisper.

_“Merlin”._   The Warlock knew that Morgana was trying to talk to him but was having trouble projecting herself.

_“I can barely hear you Morgana. Try to focus more and put more of your power behind it.”_   He suggested. Morgana did just that and soon, Merlin can hear her voice loud and clear.

_“What about now?”_ She asked. Merlin nodded.

“I think you are getting the hang of it.” He smiled. Morgana returned it but then gripped her head and leaned forward onto the table. Merlin moved to support her and Gaius collected a bottle that was sitting on the shelf behind him.

“Easy there Morgana. It does take a lot out of you on the first few tries but with practice, you will be able to do it more efficiently.” He assured her.

“Thanks, Gaius.” The Physician smiled. But then took notice of the time.

“I’m afraid milady, we will have to call it a night. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you all and the King and Arthur expects everyone to be up and ready after dawn.” Gaius instructed.

“Goody. Another day of having to deal with Vivan.” She scowled. Gaius just shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry, knowing our luck. Something might happen that will have your attention focused elsewhere.” He assured her.

“And this is supposed to make me feel better.” Morgana sulked. Merlin turned to her.

“Hey if it makes you feel any better. I’ll have to suffer her demands as well as the prat’s.” He joked.

“Surprisingly Merlin. No seeing you suffer doesn’t make me feel any better. But if you can prank him for me. That would be appreciated.”

“Of course milady.” Merlin bowed. Morgana yawned and having accepted the time, she stood up and walked over to the door.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She said.

“Goodnight, Morgana.” Merlin called.

“Night Merlin, night Gaius.” Morgana answered back and she left. Merlin had a smile on his face. But that dropped when he saw Gaius’s stern expression.

“What?” Merlin asked innocently.

“Nothing. Just that I was wondering if I need to give you the whole ‘don’t get to close or you’ll lose your head’ lecture.”

“Trust me Gaius, I know what I’m doing and so does Morgana.”  Merlin answered, as he walked into his room.

“I hope so my boy. For I dread the consequences, if something were to go wrong.” Gaius said gravely and walked off to bed.

* * *

 

 

Merlin arrived to a shocking site the next morning. Where he found Arthur already awake and dressed, staring out of the window as watch Vivian ranting at an unfortunate servant. Deciding that the best course of action was to act normal he placed the Breakfast tray down onto the desk and greeted Arthur.

“Good morning, Sire!”

“Never have you been more right, Merlin. It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautiful morning I've ever seen in my life.” Arthur turned around and greeted Merlin. Having realised it was time to get to the point. Merlin blurted out the obvious.

“You're dressed.” He stated. Slightly shocked at the improvement on the Prince’s ability to look after himself.

“I am the future King of Camelot, I do have some skills, you know.” The Prince in question scoffed

“Indeed, you are very skilled at getting people to do things for you.” Merlin grumbled in response.

“That is your job.” Arthur reminded him in an obvious manner. His voice then changed tone into what can later be described as suave.  “But today my job is to woo.” He drawled out. Merlin was now confused.

“To what?”

“To woo. I wish to make a proclamation of love.” Arthur announced as he walked away from the window. Merlin was now even more confused at the overnight mood swing.

“Really? I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret?” He asked.

“Why would I want to do that?” Arthur scoffed. “By the end of today I will have won my lady.” He proclaimed his goal, whilst Merlin was tidying up his shirt.

“Right. Well, what will you tell your father?” Merlin asked as he was aware of the consequences should Uther find out about Arthur’s feelings for Gwen. Or worse, his feelings for Morgana.

“What does the King matter?” Arthur once again ignoring the red flag.

“Well, that's one way of approaching things.” Merlin muttered following Arthur across the room.

“So, I need your help in expressing my feelings.” Arthur gestured awkwardly.

“Of course.” Merlin muttered. He was still wondering what in Camelot is causing Arthur to act out. While the Prince was looking at him with the eagerness of a small child. When Merlin failed to respond, Arthur again reminded him of the task.

“How to express my feelings.”

“Oh, I see. Erm. Feelings.”  Merlin answered awkwardly.

“Feelings.”

“Girls.”

“Girls.”

“Flowers?” Merlin suggested,

“Excellent. Find some. Perhaps you should also send a note.” Arthur suggested.

“Brilliant idea.” Merlin responded brightly.

“Something moving. Something from the heart. Something...you'll think of something.” Arthur slapped him and then ran to the desk. With Merlin shooting him a weird look.  Just as he was about to leave, he was called back.

“Oh and Merlin. Since this is a momentous day, I think you should celebrate as well.” Arthur ordered. Merlin, shuddered at the implications.

“Pardon me sire but I really don’t want to get in between you and your love. More to the point I don’t like you in that manner.”

“No you bumpkin. I’m saying that since you and I are men who are trying to win the affections of two beautiful women. Why don’t you do something nice for Morgana” Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin’s mouth dropped to the floor.

“Uhh not to dash your optimism sire but my feelings for her may land me in massive trouble with the King.” Arthur walked up to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you have my permission to court her and should anyone have a problem with it. Just send them to me.” He assured his jumpy manservant. Merlin didn’t know whether to be elated or concern with Arthur’s sudden acceptance of his relationship with Morgana. But he decided to do as his pratness demands. Still he accepted that things could be worse.

* * *

 

 

Through the rest of the morning, Merlin was working on helping Arthur woo Gwen. He picked enough flowers, for two bouquets. Written two different poems and for Morgana, he found a wood carving of a cat. After making sure Gaius wasn’t around he sneaked into his room and opened the book where he found a complex animation spell. After reading it over a dozen times to ensure that he memorised it properly. Merlin held his hand over the carving and began chanting.

_“Forðyldian swâðêana mynegung êower steall ufan ðês middangeard. Weccan forniman êower êce swefan by reason of gân êode binnanlifiende cwiclic.”_  A second later heard a meow and a lanky tabby cat was staring at him with its big brown eyes. Merlin was ecstatic that the spell had worked. Now all he needed to do was recite the counter spell and everything would be set.

_“Âhweorfan ongenæman êower frumcenned blêoum.”_   His eyes glowed and the cat returned to being a carving. With everything set he ran down to the lower town and entered Gwen’s house.

“Gwen? Gwen?” He asked a couple of times, checking if she was around. Nether hearing or seeing her, Merlin walked in and placing the flowers on the table, followed by reading the poem he had written.

“"The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. – Arthur." Satisfied with his work. He touched up the gifts and left quickly to deliver his own to Morgana and inform Arthur.

After dodging several Knights, Guards and Servants. Merlin snuck into Morgana’s chambers and found an empty vase. He walked over and placed the flowers in them and bought out another piece of paper containing his poem and the spell he used to animate the cat.

“Though fate works to separate us. The power of love makes us come together.-Merlin.” He whispered. In reality Merlin knew that he didn’t need to try this had to win Morgana’s affections. But it would be a nice gesture and help take her mind off of Vivian.  Smiling at his achievement. He checked the paper to make sure the spell was hidden and placed the carving next to it with everything set he went off in search of Arthur.

Merlin soon found him seated on Uther’s right as he and Olaf began talking about the Northern Territories. With a slight nod, Arthur sat up and quickly took his leave. Explaining that there was a small matter he needed to attend. Having led him outside Arthur began asking Merlin if he was successful.

“Did you do it?” He asked anxiously

“I left them in her room. I thought that was better than a public display.” Merlin answered but Arthur was still nervous.

“You're sure she got them?”

“I'm sure she will get them.” Merlin assured him.

“Good. All we can do now is wait.” After a few tense moments,  the two men saw Vivian and Morgana walking down the corridor hurling insults at each other while Gwen kept her head low and kept pace behind them.

“Oh, but heaven has blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked at him with a mix of nervousness and anticipation.

“Yeah. Erm...I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly.” He noted. But Arthur had other ideas.

“Nonsense. I want to tell the world. I want to shout it across the kingdom.” The Prince declared. Merlin once again was feeling the impending sense of dread

“Are you sure that's a good idea? I understand your feelings, but other people may object.” He warned but as usual it was ignored. As this was happening the three ladies made a turn and were gone.

“Object? To what?” The Prince asked in confusion.

“Well, you're the future King of Camelot and she's just a lowly serving girl. Albeit, a very nice serving girl...” Merlin stammered but was interrupted by a slap from Arthur. “Ah!” He cried in confusion and looked At Arthur who was now threatening him.

“Lady Vivian's of royal blood, a future queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again.” The Prince then stormed back in the meeting leaving Merlin to work out his mistake.

“Lady Vivian... Oh, no!”

* * *

 

 

Quickly rushing from the castle and down into the Lower Town. Merlin hoped he could get to Gwen’s house before she got home. But fate appeared to once again attempted to make his life a misery. When he charged through the door, he noticed the maid hide the note in her hand.

“Merlin, can't you knock?” She asked in an annoyed tone. Deciding not to add a broken heart into the mix the Manservant went with the first thing he could think of.

“Rats.” He answered suddenly.

“What?”

“Big. Hairy. Sharp teeth. Err...yeah, definitely under here.” Merlin stammered and ducked under the table for brief moment of solitude to compose himself. Gwen now concerned for her friend peeked under.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Me? Never better. You?”  Merlin stammered as he stood up. Gwen smiled at the thought of Arthur leaving the notes and flowers on her table.

“I'm having a very surprising day.” She answered wistfully.

“Really?” He answered quickly.

“You know one of those occasions when you've lost all hope and then, out of the blue, something happens to restore your faith?”

“Sort of.”

“Well, that's what's happened to me today.” Gwen answered sheepishly. Having realised the dilemma he was in Merlin knew he would need help.

“I’m glad to see your faith restored then. Anyway I hear Arthur calling me so I better go. See you later.”  He was about to run out the door when Gwen called.

“Oh Merlin. Morgana wanted to see you.” Merlin stopped and turned around with an eyebrow raised.

“Did she say anything in particular?” He asked casually. Gwen smiled.

“Nothing. But I’m sure that you can guess.” She replied coyly and Merlin blushed a bit before his eyes widened. Yes he can go and talk to her first.

“On second thoughts. The dollophead can wait.” He smiled and rushed off leaving Gwen behind with an amused expression on her face.

Morgana was having the time of her life at the moment. After separating from Gwen and Vivian and having to put up with the latter for an unholy length of time. She returned to her chambers for a few moments of peace and quiet. When she got there, she noticed the flowers, the note and carving sitting out on the table. Her face lit up in happiness to the gifts. Especially after reading the note and performing the spell necessary to animate the cat. Now she was sitting on the floor playing a game of tug of war with the feline using an old scarf. When Merlin found her, she hopped up and pulled him into tight hug followed by a deep kiss which left the Warlock speechless for a while. But a quick shake of his head bought him back to focus.

“Thank you Merlin for the flowers and the cat.” She smiled.

“Well I thought that with Vivian giving you a headache and Gwen being otherwise occupied. I thought you could use cheering up.” Merlin replied cheerfully. Morgana went into hug him again when she noticed a slight uneasiness in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked in concern.

“Something’s gone wrong and as usual I need your help and Gaius’s.” 

“Of course, at least it beats having to babysit Vivian all day.” Morgana answered.

“We need to go now.” Merlin said. But found he couldn’t move, though he found the source when the cat began moving around his legs purring.  Sighing Merlin bent down and stroked its head and the feline responded to his touch.

“You certainly have a way with animals.” Morgana smiled at his predicament.

“I’m not sure. If I did I would have been dealing with a demanding lizard pestering me about how to accomplish my destiny.” Merlin grumbled. He eventually pushed the cat away and it bounded onto Morgana’s bed. Where after some paddling it went to sleep.

“He’ll be alright.” Morgana assured Merlin.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

“Oh relax Merlin. Compared to the gifts given to me by my other suitors, yours is the easiest to explain to Uther without raising his suspicions.” Morgana answered.

“If you say so.” Merlin muttered and held the door out for her. Then they walked down to the Physician’s chambers.

* * *

 

 

Gaius was at his desk examining a passage of a textbook when Merlin and Morgana strode through the door. It took less than a second to realise that something has happened. With Morgana seated on a nearby chair, Merlin began pacing for a couple of moments to gather his thought before getting straight to the point.

“I may have caused a problem. Although it wasn't entirely my doing.” He stammered. Morgana looked at him in curiosity.

“What now, Merlin?” Gaius sighed as he lowered his magnifying glass.

“Arthur's in love.” Merlin groaned and Gaius was now intrigued.

“And how did you cause that?” The physician asked sarcastically. Morgana rolled her eyes because she already knew that Arthur was in love with Gwen and vice versa.

“That bit isn't my fault, the other bit is. Oh, I can't tell you about that bit.” Merlin rambled.

“Clear as mud.” Gaius stated in helplessness. Morgana was becoming impatient.

“Could you please get to the point?” She asked, slightly irritated at having to wait.

“Arthur's completely besotted, he can't concentrate on anything. All he thinks about, all he talks about is...is the Lady Vivian.” Merlin answered reluctantly. Gaius was surprised but what alarmed Merlin was the enraged look on Morgana’s face

“The Lady Vivian?” Gaius asked in surprised. Before he can press on, Morgana interrupted him with a loud shout.

“VIVIAN!?!?” She screeched. Merlin winced in response. “WHAT IN BLAZES IS HE DOING GOING AFTER THAT COW OF ALL PEOPLE!?!?”  Gaius calmly placed a hand on her arm and with a couple of breaths Morgana calmed down.

“How could that have happened so suddenly?” He asked in curiosity.

“I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Only yesterday he dismissed her as rude.” Merlin answered before turning to Morgana. “How did he get along with her when you were younger?” He asked.

“About the same as now.” Morgana seethed.

“If Arthur professes his love for Vivian, Olaf will be furious. Surely, Arthur knows that?” Gaius reasoned as he bought the conversation back on topic.

“See, he said it was his job to woo his lady by the end of the day.”  Merlin warned.

“And it's your job to stop him.” Gaius reminded him. Merlin huffed and was about to head off when Morgana called him back.

“Wait Merlin. Don’t either of you find it strange that Arthur starts developing affections for a foreign Lady when Uther’s in the middle of a peace conference with that woman’s father?” Morgana prompted suspiciously. Gaius and Merlin looked at each other in thought when he spoke up.

“Now that you mentioned it. Yes this is a little to convenient milady. Why do you ask?”   Gaius answered.

“Because I may have an idea that someone may have interfered with what’s left of Arthur’s brain.” Morgana reasoned and she was walking out of the physician’s chambers. She then turned to Merlin. “I’ll shadow you as you try to get that prat back to his senses. Because if I’m right we may have someone playing a trick on us.” Morgana ordered. Merlin nodded and ran off to find Arthur.

* * *

 

 

Having found that his chambers were empty, Merlin and Morgana headed off to Vivian’s chambers. They hoped that they could find Arthur before he arrived. But again their luck didn’t hold as Arthur had arrived at the same time as them holding a platter, covered in cloth with a rose placed on top. Seeing a curtain, Merlin ducked behind it and pulled Morgana with him. They two then began listening to Arthur’s awkward attempt at flirting.

“Who is it?” Vivian asked.

“It is destiny, my love! Destiny and chicken!” Arthur asked awkwardly. Unknown to him, the hidden audience shuddered at the awkward pickup line.

“That’s his worst attempt yet.” Morgana whispered in disgust.

“You know this how?” Merlin smiled.

“It’s probably for the best I don’t go into detail.” She muttered and Merlin scrunched his face in disgust. They peaked out from the curtain and saw Vivian open the door with Arthur trying to act suave.

“What a beautiful combination, eh?” In response Vivian slammed the door in Arthur’s face. But the Prince opened it up again.

“The beans are a little cold, but the meat is very good.” He carried on. But Vivian wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Go away.” She ordered.

“My love, I do not know what I've done to offend you.” Arthur asked in confusion and Vivian’s expression changed from annoyance to disgust.

“Your love?! Not now, nor ever!” She exclaimed. Merlin and Morgana sniggered at the Prince’s failed attempts to woo her and noticed that whatever was affecting him. Hadn’t got to her.

“Come now.” Arthur tried to persuade her.

“My father will kill you if he finds you here.” Vivian warned him. Though she may despise the Prince of Camelot almost as much as Morgana. She didn’t want him to face her father’s legendary anger. But the warning went right over the top of Arthur’s head.

“Your father does not worry me.” He bragged but Vivian wasn’t convinced.

“You won't be saying that when he's running at you with a knife in his hand. I've seen it before.” She explained.

“Really?” Arthur asked in perplexed expression. Over in the curtain Merlin had a similar question running through his mind.

“Really?” He turned to Morgana for an answer.

“Oh that’s one of the many ways he chases of his suitors.” She warned him. They turned back to see Vivian slam the door on Arthur.

“Yes.” She answered abruptly and slammed the door shut. 

“Just five minutes!” Arthur pleaded began knocking on the door. Back behind the curtain, Merlin turned to Morgana.

“Aand that’s my cue. Wish me luck.” He said and walked out. Though not before Morgana gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Quickly composing himself Merlin approached Arthur.

“My Lord, I don't think your advances are welcome.” He reasoned. This was backed up by Vivian shouting through the door.

“Go away! And take your chicken with you!” Realising that he should back down and try to recover his pride. Arthur turned and shoved the platter into Merlin

“Don't know what gives you that impression.” He grumbled. The two walked passed Morgana’s hiding spot and unknown to them The Trickler’s as well.   Who slipped away as they passed to report back to Alined. Unaware that Morgana was secretly following him as well. 

* * *

 

 

Morgana now having seen the Trickler, followed him back to the guest chambers where Alined was staying. She had to duck into behind a pillar every so often as to avoid being seen by the Jester when he turned around to look behind him. Eventually he slipped through the heavy oak door and Morgana found a grate in the wall where she peered in and began listening in. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as the Trickler reported back what had happened. Confirming her suspicions that he had magic and that Alined was up to no good. The King slammed his hands on the table in frustration at hearing the set back and she was pleased. But in the back of her mind knew that it would only be temporary.

“Damn It!” He shouted. “Every woman in the land is attracted to this boy! I'm almost attracted to him myself.” He grumbled. The Trickler giggled in slight amusement. But was silenced by a death glare from his master. Morgana shuddered as that statement also confirmed the rumour that the reason that Alined never took on a Queen was because he was homosexual.

“Oh. Not Lady Vivian, My Lord.” The Trickler simpered.

“We have until the end of tomorrow to scupper these talks. I need war. Do you understand?” The King growled out. In anger.

“Oh, oh, yes, I do. I do.” The Trickler nodded in complete understanding. But Alined wasn’t convinced and began knocking down chess pieces to further illustrate his point.

“Peace will make me poor, and you know what happens to poor kings. They can't afford castles, or knights, or jesters.”

“Oh, but Master...” The Jester tried to reassure his frustrated King but Alined was tired at hearing his excuses.

“Enough. There will be time for snivelling when the axe is over your head. Now there is work to be done.” He growled out in menace.

“Yes. Yes.” The Trickler nodded quickly in fear of his master’s wrath and ran off. Unknown to them, Morgana had slinked away with knowledge of her plot. She knew that her, Merlin and Gaius would have a long night ahead as they tried to figure out what was being used on Arthur and hope to un do it in time. Though she blushed at the thought of doing something together with just Merlin. But quickly pushed that thought out of her head. There would be plenty of time for flirting later. Now she needs to stop this plan. Otherwise there would be no more Arthur and no more chance to bring back magic.

* * *

 

 

**Well that’s the end of part one. Part two will be delayed until the end of this month as I’ll have final assignments due for Uni in about that time and if I do well in them. I’ll be able to graduate from my degree. In the meantime, follow, favourite and review.**


End file.
